Not So Sweet Dreams
by Deathstroke Terminator
Summary: It all started with her fear of the dark. Eventual Adult!SophiexPitch with hints of BunnyxSophie
1. What Lies Within

Summary: It all started with her fear of the dark. Eventual Adult!SophiexPitch with hints of BunnyxSophie

Yup, I'm doing this. I personally like the idea of PitchxSophie and PitchxTooth (however unlikely the pairings are considering what very little I know of the books) but _still_. I dunnoh I just have a thing for messed up parings. *Shrugs* Feel free to drop me a PM/Review for any suggestions for this story. If you do give me some feedback I'd appreciate laying off any non-constructive criticism because it depresses me (for a few minutes at least). I'm a happy person, what can I say ;) Anywho I'm thinking I'll start with young Sophie and gradually build their relationship until she's a young adult. At the moment I'm thinking it'll be a sort of dark fic but seeing as I'm me I'll probally shift the mood to something lighter further on.

Reader take head . . . kinda- I'm not a strong fan of redemption fics so I'll be keeping Pitch his Pitchy self throughout the story (though it may get OOC at times but really if this is going to work he has to). By that vague statement I mean he won't suddenly go 'Hallelujah, I'm a born again Christian! I have seen the light and will gladly become a Guardian' because to me that's just lame. I like my villains villainous and my heroes hero-y.

On a side note this is probably the first PitchxSophie story huh? Narley. I feel accomplished right now :P

* * *

Chapter 1

What Lies Within

_Date: May 5, 2012 - Age: 2_

* * *

Two year old Sophie Bennett clutched her stuffed bunny tightly in her tiny hands as she padded up the stairs like the energetic ankle-biter that she was. Tresses of golden hair obstructed her emerald eyes and, as she commonly does, she tripped. Her father – who was hot on her heals- wasted no time picking her up and cooing soothing things to her. Despite his reaction Sophie was neither bawling nor upset, in fact she was as happy as ever (after all she was used to falling over). Giggling into her hand Sophie shoved her stuffed bunny (who looked suspiciously like Bunnymund) into her father's face, silencing him mid-sentence.

The corner of his lips quirked up at the adorable gesture and he couldn't refrain himself from smoothing the hair out of her eyes, only to have it fall right back in place. Hefting her onto his right hip he carefully carried his little girl up the rest of the stairs. "You're just a little trooper aren't you Soph?", he inquired, his brown eyes meeting her own.

Sophie smiled showing off her baby teeth in all their glory. "_Uh huh_", she chirped not able to make a more intelligent response considering her limited vocabulary.

Mr. Bennett grinned fondly at his daughter as he opened the door that had her name painted on it in her favorite colors: sky blue, grass green, sunshine yellow, and pale pink.

The room itself was a modest size decorated with the things you would expect to find around a toddler such as masses of stuffed animals, different dolls, and children's books. The walls themselves were a light pink while the ceiling was a pure white. Lately whenever Sophie looked up she was distantly reminded of her new friend, Jack Frost, and the rest of the Guardians she'd come to know and love in the six months since Pitch's defeat.

Professionally maneuvering around the many things littering the floor Mr. Bennett made his way to the tiny four foot bed that was adorned with a light blue comforter and pink pillows. Pulling back the covers he carefully transferred the child from his hip onto the bed.

Sophie looked up at her father then, the childish happiness that came from being tucked in by ones parents shining brightly in her emerald eyes. Bending over the bed Mr. Bennett tucked his little girl in snuggly and kissed her forehead, once again moving the hair from of her face. "Night sweetie", he whispered sweetly.

Eyes already drooping Sophie turned onto her stomach and pulled the covers over her shoulders. Hugging her bunny tightly to her chest she mumbled, "G'nigh daddy".

Stuffing his hands into his pockets with a content sigh Mr. Bennett plugged her ice cream nightlight on at the foot of her bed and slowly closed the door.

Snuggling deeper into her covers Sophie wiggled around until she found a comfortable position to fall asleep in.

Slowly but surely her mind began to shut off until sleep was but a breath away. Right on cue Sandy's dreamsand came flittering through her cracked window with the promise of the sweetest of dreams crafted personally by the mute Guardian himself.

Before the sand could reach her however Sophie's bright eyes opened groggily. Turning over onto her back she rubbed her eyes tiredly and distantly looked around her room for any signs of life. For some strange reason she felt as though she wasn't alone anymore. _Had her father come back to check on her perhaps_? "Daddy?" , she inquired, her eyes looking from side to side in a vain attempt at finding whatever it was she was looking for.

In the next second Sophie's blood ran cold for in response to her call she received a dark chuckle. Emerald eyes as wide as saucers stared back into the dark corners of her room. Sophie's once slumped back was now erect, her blue comforter pulled up just past her chin, hiding her mouth and nose from sight. Despite her best efforts Sophie found herself wishing her nightlight was brighter.

Seeing as she was two and unable to say what was on her mind the only way she could convey her fear was in a pitiful whimpering noise.

The shadows stirred at the sound and with it a dark figure began to form. Sophie suddenly found herself staring into glowing yellow eyes and in a desperate attempt to escape their penetrating gaze she tugged the covers over her head shivering to herself.

From his place in the corner Pitch smiled revealing a pair of pointed white teeth. "Despite what most may think", he started slowly emerging from the shadows, "hiding under the covers is quite _ineffective_". Upon the last word Pitch tore the covers from the girls huddled figure leaving her lying helplessly in her pajamas before him.

Sophie gasped, looking up at him through her hair while clutching her stuffed rabbit closer for protection.

Pitch tilted his head to the side curiously as his yellow eyes swept over her prone figure before he seemed to come to a realization. Tilting his head to the side and coming ever closer to the bed he smiled darkly. "Little Sophie Bennett . . .". He paused to lean down mere inches from her face and plastered a sickly sweet expression on his face. "The sister of the one who ruined my plans _and_ friend to the Guardians- you can see me can you not"? The question itself was pointless for it was quite obvious that she did in fact see him by the way she quaked in fear but Pitch wanted to hear it from her. Somehow having it confirmed out loud gave him a sense of devious satisfaction.

Too frightened to do much else Sophie slowly nodded her head. Sated with her form of confirmation the Boogeyman leaned back and clasped his hands behind his back. Laughing humorlessly he said, "How ironic it is, that you would be the first one to see me after my . . . set back".

The shadows suddenly sprung to life forming frightening creatures all with the same translucent yellow eyes. From the corner of her eyes Sophie could see her nightlight flicker and her heart skipped a beat.

Whimpering once more Sophie scooted herself backwards until she was pressed flush against her headboard, knees drawn protectively in front of her chest. Her thick, choppy hair fell in ringlets around her face so only her left eye was showing. That combined with the stuffed rabbit clutched tightly in her tiny hands gave her a semblance of security in an otherwise overpoweringly frightening situation.

Upon seeing her scurry away from him and his Night Mares Pitch tilted his head to the side mockingly. "What's wrong? Are we afraid of the dark"?

Sophie squeezed her eyes shut in response refusing to say a word to this terrifying man. Unsatisfied with her lack of response Pitch held out his hand and the flickering light promptly faded to black. Noticing the loss of light from behind closed lids Sophie opened her mouth to let out a scream only to be silenced by a cold grey hand held firmly over her mouth. Emerald met yellow and for a moment the only noise was the whinny of the Night Mares and her labored breathing. "None of that now- we can't have big brother spoiling our fun now can we"?

With that said the Night Mares reared and the room became a void of pitch black (pun intended) with nothing but the bed, the Boogeyman, and the Night Mares discernible in its lack of light. Feeding off her fear the Mares began to run in a circle around the two slowly but surely accelerating until they were nothing more than a blur of raven figures moving in the background. Over the noise of the horses galloping Sophie faintly heard Pitch mutter something before the now tainted dreamsand fell upon her and she fell into a deep, fitful sleep.

"-_Sweet dreams_".

* * *

Well there you have it. Any suggestions for where you want to see this story go? Perhaps some minor pairings such as Frostbite (JackxTooth) or something of the sort? If so feel free to suggest away.


	2. Just a Nightmare

Summary: It all started with her fear of the dark. Eventual Adult!SophiexPitch with hints of BunnyxSophie

Thanks for the wonderful feedback especially from Grey Wings Bathed in Blood who seems to share my interest for interaction between Sophie and Pitch.

And for the record I've got the basic storyline planned out so yes this is a story and not randomness.

* * *

Chapter 2

Just a Nightmare . . .

_Date: May 6, 2012 – Age: 2_

* * *

Emerald eyes shot open with a start and found themselves staring at the snow white ceiling. Panting until her breaths gradually steadied Sophie slowly sat up.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw her covers discarded carelessly on the other end of the room, living proof of what had happened the night before. Shutting her eyes and hugging her bunny tight against her chest Sophie willed the memories away. In the end i was her childish nativity that allowed her to convince herself that everything from last night had never occurred, that it was nothing more than a nightmare.

Letting her usual jovial mood dispel any lingering unease Sophie shot to her feet and happily followed the smell of waffles downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen she was met with a pleasant sight. Both her parents were at the dining table helping themselves to breakfast when normally only her mother would be still be home. "Daddy", she squealed in delight, jumping onto his lap and hugging him cheerfully around the neck. Chuckling warmly he pat the back of her head affectionately, "Good to see you to rugrat".

Peering over at Jamie from her place on her father's lap she asked why he was still home. Jamie got a mischievous smile on his face and exclaimed, "Jack made it snow Soph just like he promised! I checked the radio this morning, it's officially a snow day. Now we can spend the rest of the day playing with him"!

Both adults in the room had small smiles on their faces and shared knowing looks. However what they didn't realize was that their children were also sharing looks, for unlike them they knew that Jack Frost truly did exist.

"Oh really", said Mrs. Bennett playfully. "Well tell Jack not to take you sledding again, we don't need a repeat of last time"?

Jamie's face fell at her words, an indignant pout appearing on his face. "Ah come on mom, I said I was sorry! I'll be more careful this time I promise"!

The two parents seemed to consider this with looks of mock thought on their faces. "Hmm", mumbled Mr. Bennett running a hand threw his short brown hair. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt".

Jamie's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he wasted no time throwing back his chair and running up the stairs to put his snow gear on. "Thanks guys", he called disappearing behind his door.

Sophie looked towards her mother at this point in time, an indignant pout on her face. "I want tah play with Jack too"!

Mrs. Bennett reluctantly agreed to her daughter's request but only because she knew Jamie would take good care of her. "Alright Sophie, I'll help you get dressed".

Ten minutes later Sophie stood in the kitchen in a light pink coat and a white and blue poof ball hat. Jamie held out a hand to her with an expectant smile and she wasted no time taking it. Hand in hand the two siblings raced outside to be greeted by Jamie's school friends, including the most recent addition.

"Jack", Sophie cried in delight at seeing the Winter Spirit.

Jack smiled broadly at her and wasted no time sweeping her into his arms. "Hey kido", he greeted. Sophie giggled happily in his embrace while Jamie ran up to his side.

"I'm so glad your back Jack, I was really starting to miss you", cried Jamie in delight hugging Jack around his waist.

Laughing, Jack ruffled Jamie's hair, "Come on you know kid, you know I can't stay away. You are my first believer after all".

Jamie separated himself from Jack when he said this, his chest puffed up with pride and his head held high. It was no secret between the children of Burgess that Jamie took great pride in the fact that he was Jack's first believer and more recently his best friend. During the time they could spend together the two boys would have snowball fights and simply have a good time in each other's company.

Jack, who found Jamie to be an amusing sight, chose that moment to use his powers for the mischief he was well known for and threw a snowball at his face.

Jamie blinked several times in shock, the snow turning to slush on his eyelashes. At the sensation of cold ice falling down his face Jamie snapped out of it. Eyes narrowed playfully he made a snowball of his own, his several friends following his lead.

Seeing the threat they posed Jack started to slowly float backwards, his hands raised in a placating gesture. "Whoa, no need to do anything rash"! In response the children of Burgess took several threatening steps closer, their arms twitching with the want to pelt him with snow. "T-this is completely unfair", protested Jack stuttering over his own words.

"Life's not fair", quipped Cupcake, a wolfish grin on her face.

Begrudgingly, Jack took that as his cue to run.

Calling upon the Wind Jack turned tail and flew away leaving a slew of snow balls and playful jeers in his wake. Sophie, who was oddly delighted by this change of events giggled happily as Jack weaved in and out of the frost covered trees. The wind, though adding them in their flight, still pulled at Sophie's hair and clothes. It was an invigorating experience and not for the first time Sophie wished that she could fly like Jack. How wonderful it must be to have the ability to throw up your feet and glide threw the air on your back like he so often did.

When Jack finally stopped his flight he had nearly forgotten about Jamie and his friends for he two was enjoying the sensation of flying. Even after his three hundred years of life Jack still delighted in his ability to fly as if it was only yesterday that he emerged from that frozen pond.

Looking down at Sophie Jack began his flight back to his friends.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent in a similar manner. There were snowball fights- each one consisting of different teams- along with sled races, and the building of snowmen. By the time the Bennett sibling bid Jack goodbye they were completely worn out, Sophie more so than Jamie. In fact the moment Sophie reached the front door Mrs. Bennett scooped her up in her arms and relentlessly fussed over her. "Oh Jamie! I told you to take care of her, just look, she's freezing! The poor thing. She needs a good night's sleep, that's for sure", she rambled off along with a number of other things of that sort.

Sophie barley heard a word of it in the state that she was. Being a toddler she tired out quickly and after a long days play she felt like she was about to drop. Eyes half lidded Sophie barley realized that she was being carried into her room until her mother had dressed her into her pajamas and closed the door. Body slack Sophie happily embraced the coming sleep with a content sigh.

"_Boo_".

And just like that Sophie was wide awake.

* * *

Yay! Are you guys proud of me, I actually updated. Ok so I'm not going to lie I had major writers block for the Jack scene but hey I pushed through it! I feel accomplished and slightly smug . . . Anyways the next chapter should come out soon- I already have it all written up on lined paper (I wrote it during Spanish class because I'm too lazy to actually learn anything in that class) and just have to type it up.


	3. Not Even In Their Arms

Summary: It all started with her fear of the dark. Eventual Adult!SophiexPitch with hints of BunnyxSophie

To Little Miss Molly I'm happy to know you found that funny ;) I've read a few Pitch is made good fics and in my opinion after proper research the only way Pitch would become good again is if someone rid him of the fearlings that consumed him which is probably next to impossible.

Hope you like this chapter, I wrote it during Spanish class (while still paying attention. I'm good at multitasking).

Horah for quick updates!

* * *

Chapter 3

Not Even In Their Arms

_May 6, 2012 where we left off_

* * *

"_Boo_".

Sophie shrieked upon hearing the whispered word. Turning every which way in bed she tried in vain to find the face to match the voice. The color draining from her face when she saw him standing in the corner he seemed so fond of, a cruel smile curling his lips. From his place across the room he held the stuffed rabbit Bunnymund had given her last Easter much to her distress.

Small fingers twitched at the urge to reclaim what was rightfully theirs. "Bunny", she cried daring to slip out of bed and take a step towards the villainous Boogeyman. Leaving rational thought behind Sophie closed the distance between them, to which he arched his brow.

When she was close enough to grab her bunny Pitch held it up over her head and out of reach. "Ah ah", he teased with dark amusement. "You'll get this back when you're ready".

What happened next had Sophie crying out in sorrow. With a flick of his wrist her beloved stuffed animal was gone, lost in the perpetual darkness of the shadows.

Much to Pitch's chargin his game was put on pause in the next moment when the door burst open. The easy smile left his face and in the blink of an eye Sophie was engulfed in a comforting embrace by none other than her father. Looking around the now illuminated room she was relived to find Pitch gone.

Pulling back from the embrace Mr. Bennett wiped the tears from her cheeks that had begun to fall not long after he arrived. "What's wrong Sophie", he asked in a soothing tone wishing for all the world that his little girl would crack a smile.

Sophie looked at the spot Pitch had stood only moments before and pointed, fresh tears falling. "He -hiccup- _took Bunny_"!

Mr. Bennett's brow furrowed in confusion at his daughters answer. "Who did? Jamie"? Somehow he highly doubted his son would do such a thing but what else could she possibly mean? "Are you sure you didn't misplace it"?

Sophie's head shot up at her brother's name. "Not Jamie", she whined frustrated at her father's inability to grasp the situation. "_He_ took it"!

Rubbing his forehead in exasperation Mr. Bennett asked, "_He_ who"?

Sniffing Sophie rubbed her sleeve against her nose. It was at that point in time she saw two yellow eyes staring at her from the depths of her closet. Gasping she hid behind her father's pajama clad leg in fear.

Placing his hand protectively on her head he asked, "What is it? Sophie you've got to talk to me".

Burrowing her face further into his pants her muttered reply was almost inaudible but Mr. Bennett still managed to catch it.

"Who's in where", he asked incredulously not following what was happening. Needless to say by this point in time James Bennett was starting to get frustrated. He understood that his daughter was upset about something but this was just ridiculous.

Turing her head to the side so she could speak properly Sophie said, "Closet".

That one word set the hair on his neck on end. So that was it. His daughter seemed to be convinced that something- someone- was in her closet and that whatever it was had taken her stuffed rabbit. Sophie may have been making this up for all he knew but there was no way in hell he was going to take that chance.

Disentangling his daughter from his leg James set off towards her closet intent on protecting his family from god only knows what. James didn't care to find out what was in her closet beforehand be it a man, woman, or a wild animal before he carelessly flung it open. For all his worrying and the excess of adrenaline pumping threw his veins Mr. Bennett was rewarded with an empty closet. "Sophie", he said breathlessly both relieved and slightly annoyed. "There's no one in here". After the words were spoken he had to admit he was happy it was only her imagination and nothing more. Pushing aside his annoyance his fatherly instincts took over and the desire to comfort her was nearly overwhelming.

From her spot across the room Sophie was feeling no relief. Petrified she watched as the Boogieman glared at her father from the darkest corner of her closet.

"_As far as you know_", he bit out to the clueless adult. "_But in the end that works to my advantage_". When he said this Pitch shifted his gaze to Sophie and smiled, a sinister promise on his lips.

Backing up even further Sophie yelled for her father in an attempt to lure him from the closet. Sighing Mr. Bennett obliged not realizing for a moment that he had been mere inches away from the very thing that terrified his daughter.

Picking up Sophie into his arms he said, "Why don't you come sleep with your mom and I tonight kido".

Sophie nodded mutely in her father's embrace, wanting with all her heart and soul to get as far away from this room as possible.

Her mother welcomed her with open arms claiming that something like this was bound to happen eventually. Sophie felt safe in the cocoon of covers and even more so with her parents arms draped on her from her place between them. Snuggling contently into her mother's embrace she felt safer than she had in a long time.

The illusion was all too quickly shattered.

"How precious", came the now familiar drawl of the Boogieman. Sophie's eyes snapped open, her body tensing in the face of danger that this man wrought. Her eyes swept across the room once, twice, before she curled further into her mother's embrace and squeezed her eyes shut yet again. Like a mantra she whispered- _he can't get me here, he can't get me here_- in the hopes that if she said it enough it would be true.

Pitch sneered from his place in the corner, faintly amused. "You're nothing more than a naïve child aren't you? Just because you retreated to mommy and daddy's room doesn't mean I can't follow you".

By this point Mrs. Bennett was drawn awake by the sound of muffled crying and a painfully tight grip on her arm. "Sophie, what's wrong"?

Sophie barely heard her over the pounding of her heart. She thought she would be safe here with her parents. She though if she wished hard enough he'd go away. She thought she would be safe under the covers. In the past two days the Boogieman had single handedly destroyed any childish beliefs she'd had about how to keep monsters away. Well, all accept one that is . . .

Having been woken up by the commotion Mr. Bennett groggily turned on the light. Snarling out his dismay Pitch sunk further into the corner where he could make a quick getaway if need be. The light. His one weakness, however clichéd it may be.

In bed Sophie was being smothered by her parents who were desperately trying to calm her down which proved to be difficult. Unbeknownst to them Sophie was currently having a stare down with the Boogieman.

Breathing a deep shuttering breath Sophie turned into her parents crushing embrace and away from his penetrating yellow eyes.

Smiling at the sight of work well done Pitch began to fall back into the shadows. His laughter echoed in the quiet house as he went, passing over Jamie who unlike his sister was in a peaceful sleep, leaving only the youngest Bennett child to hear it.

With narrowed eyes and a barbed smile he chuckled once more, though this time for a different reason. "_They can't protect you from me_".

Sophie lay there petrified for the rest of the night never daring to close her eyes until the first light of dawn.

* * *

So in this chapter we've established that Sophie's parents can't help her because obviously they can't see Pitch. Also if you haven't noticed he can't hurt them either. I assume Pitch is the same as Jack believer wise- unless someone believes in him Pitch can't touch/talk to them. I've also made it so Jamie is ignorant to the situation which is shown in this chapter by having him asleep. My explanation for Jamie not knowing what is going on, Pitch isn't stupid, he clearly knows Jamie can see him and is purposefully trying to avoid him in his house and eventually telling the Guardians of his return.

By the way how sick is Pitbull's song Feel This Moment? I love the fact it has that old song (which I sadly forgot the name to) in it. Sorry I had to add this random note in here ;)


	4. Cold Fury

Summary: It all started with her fear of the dark. Eventual Adult!SophiexPitch with hints of BunnyxSophie

Ok so I just had a mental image of Pitch in a suit and he looked way better than he does in his robe-tunic thing. Just thought I'd share that with y'all.

So I originally started this chapter on Sophie's POV but I just didn't like it and it actually managed to give me major writers block. Then I started this puppy and found myself thoroughly satisfied with my Pitch POV, satisfied enough to crank out my inspiration and give you guys this chapter. Hope you like it, I finally got around to explaining why Pitch was stalking her :P

Oh and next chapter we got some BunnyxSophie goin' on! Have I ever mentioned that I absolutely adore that pairing too? I just like this one better because, well, it's more dramatic I suppose and lord knows I'm all about the dramatics XP

* * *

Chapter 4

Cold Fury

_Date: October 12, 2015- Age: 5_

* * *

Three years- to him three years was nothing, a mere spec in the long life he'd lived. The same, however, could not be said for Sophie. Pitch grinned malevolently from his place in the shadows. He'd haunted her for more than half of her pathetic life. At the thought his smile turned, unbidden, into a frustrated scowl. Yes, he had tormented her but she was still the same irritatingly perky little girl that she had been when he first laid eyes on her.

'_At least until the sun goes down'_ . . . And then the smirk was back.

That was one thing he'd accomplished with the youngest Bennett child- Sophie was utterly afraid of the dark. It wasn't always something she feared, he recalled, but something she'd developed among their time together. It made sense, of course, seeing as he only appeared to her in the dark.

Pitch's shinning yellow eyes peered at Sophie from the darkest corner of her room watching the tainted dream sand swim above her head, bringing her terrible nightmares.

Now normally he wouldn't stay this long after plaguing a child with nightmares but Sophie wasn't just any kid, oh no, she was much more than that. Pitch's scowl returned full force as he recall why he had sought her out in the first place. Sophie Bennett, for one, was special to the Guardian's- special enough to hold a place in their hearts that no individual had ever occupied before.

From the shadows Pitch watched as gradually, the Guardian's grew attached to both of the Bennett siblings. Pitch knew that when they found out what Sophie endured during the night they would be devastated. Pitch eagerly awaited the day they found out that their _beloved_ Sophie was being tormented right under their self-righteous noses.

A snarl curled his lip and he hastily reworded his thought. He awaited it, yes, but he wasn't ready for them to find out yet. Before that happened Pitch was determined to break her and leave the Guardian's to worry over her shattered mind, so when he came to realize that Sophie was considering telling Frost he knew he had to do something to keep her quiet.

Gazing intently at the dream sand above her head he quickly set about molding it into something new- something that would, he believed, have the desired effect.

Tilting his head to the side in amusement Pitch watched his mater piece unfold.

"_Tsk, Tsk, Miss Bennett. No one likes a tattle tale_".

* * *

Sophie jerked awake with a start, sweet rolling down the side of her face and mixing with her tears. Roughly wiping her face she let her shoulders sag as the memories of her latest nightmare faded. If there was one thing Sophie hated more than her nightmares it was the tears. When she first started preschool kids had constantly berated her for this and called dubbed her a cry baby but now that she was older she made it her mission to never cry in public. Obviously her bedroom wasn't public but she still didn't need her parents fussing over her any more than they already did provided they find out.

Wearily sliding out from beneath her covers Sophie exited her room, though not before tripping over her exceedingly large butterfly pajamas that her aunt had bought her for her birthday. Pulling herself back to her feet Sophie froze as a deep, sinister laugh echoed nowhere and everywhere at the same time. The color drained from her face and her heart began to hammer sporadically in her chest.

'_How is he doing that'_, Sophie thought in a panic. Pitch had only been able to haunt her in the dark before, away from the glow of the moon or the rays of the sun, but now it seemed such trivial things had no effect on him.

"Pitch", she squeaked, nervously inching her way towards the stairs.

The laughter echoed once more, this time accompanied by glowing yellow eyes and a pale grey face. Fight or flight instincts kicking in Sophie bolted down the stairs and out into the snowy streets of Burgess. She needed help and she needed it _now_.

Bare feet cried out in protest as they met the chilling snow but she promptly ignored it.

"_Jack_", she bellowed at the top of her lungs, fear making her shake more than the biting cold.

Silence was her only reply.

Desperate for someone, anyone to hear her pleas Sophie wandered further out into the deserted streets, her breath fogging around her face in smoky tendrils.

"Jack", she cried again, this time a bit desperately.

"He doesn't care", informed that strikingly familiar voice.

Sophie's head whipped around fast enough to give her whiplash, her unruly hair flying in a wave of blond with her movement. To her dismay she found herself met with thin air. Despite herself Sophie began to hyperventilate. "No, you're wrong", she denied. This was Jack they were talking about, Jack for goodness sake! Of course he cared . . .

Sophie went stiff when she felt Pitch's hands on her shoulders, his long fingers curling gently yet firmly around her upper arms. It was a strangely comforting gesture and if Sophie hadn't spent years fearing her shadow because of him she might have been fooled.

"Stop deluding yourself. Jack only puts up with you because you're _Jamie's_ sister. He doesn't care about you and neither do the other Guardians".

Sophie shook her head franticly, enraged that he would suggest such a thing and yet even so she could feel a pinch of doubt taking hold of her chest and_ squeezing_.

"Still not convinced", he inquired curiously. Shrugging indifferently he looked off to the side and into the nearby forest. Eyes narrowing he abruptly brought his face mere inches from her own, his breath hot against her cold cheek. "You can't say I didn't warn you . . .". Then, suddenly, he was gone, leaving Sophie alone in the freezing snow.

"Of course they care", Sophie muttered, shakily running her hands up and down her frozen arms, her misgivings obvious in her voice.

"Who cares"?

Startled Sophie looked up to see the very person she sought after. "Jack", she exclaimed more relived then she'd been in a long time.

"Me?", he asked with that confused puppy dog look on his face that melted her heart.

"Yes", she squealed, running over to him and burying her face in his jacket.

Jack awkwardly returned her hug, not knowing what else to do. "Whoa, what are you wearing kid", he exclaimed just noticing her paper thin pajamas.

Sophie blinked owlishly at him before looking down at her attire. Weakly pulling at the thin flannel she smiled sheepishly back at Jack. "My PJs"? Somehow it came out more as a question then a statement.

"That's it", he said leaning over to pick her up, which was a lot easier to do when she was two, he had to admit. "I'm taking you inside". Patiently complying Sophie watched Jack as he set her on the coach and draped her in several blankets. After a good five minute staring contest where Sophie raged about whether she should speak up about Pitch or not, Jack cautiously broke the silence. "So. What had you so worked up before", pausing as he seemed to think something over he added, "and what possessed you to run outside in your pajamas"?

The concern was evident in his tone and it did wonders to sooth her internal debate. '_Pitch doesn't know what he's talking about, Jack cares. This proves it_'. Taking a deep breath her green eyes met his concerned, light blue ones and she knew she could tell him. '_Finally'_, she thought. '_Someone will know about Pitch_'-someone who she finally realized could probably protect her from him.

The color rushed back into her cheeks at this epiphany. How she was to blind to see it before she'd never know (perhaps childish naivety?) but that didn't matter now. What did matter was revealing her long kept secret to someone who could help her, someone who genuinely cared.

New found confidence flooding her entire being Sophie offered the tiniest of smiles. Confident she may be but that didn't change the fact that this was rather hard- and slightly embarrassing- to admit. Worrying her lip for what seemed like the longest time Sophie decided to simply bite the bullet. "Jack, for the last three years I've had horrible nightmares every night". Sophie quickly averted her eyes and winced. '_Perhaps that was a bit too blunt'_.

From the corner of her eyes Sophie could see that Jack looked genuinely surprised and . . . something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. "Sophie", he said lowly. Sophie felt the color drain right back out of her face at his low, daunting tone. "What are you saying"?

Refusing to reestablish eye contact with the winter spirit Sophie timidly reiterated for him. "For the past three years . . . I've been haunted by the Boogieman".

At her admission Jack's face twisted into an ugly snarl. Sophie's entire face went slack at the unsightly curve of his lips, as if what she saw were some horrible monstrosity. She could honestly say that whatever she was expecting from Jack, this certainly was not it. "_What_", he snapped, sending a shiver down her spine. This was so very, very wrong. "He's been back for three years and you never said anything"!

Sophie's mind raced as she tried to piece together what went wrong. How could he be mad at her after all she's been through? Unbidden tears ran down her cheeks as he continued his rant. "I-I'm sorry Jack . . .".

"You should be", he fumed a dark, unstable look in his eyes. In this moment he reminded her of Pitch more than the fun loving winter spirit that she knew so well and it scared her. Sophie realized with a jolt that she was afraid of Jack. Never in her wildest dreams had she envisioned such a thing happening. "How could you be so careless Sophie", he snarled.

Curling into a ball beneath the blankets Jack had provided her with, she sobbed. Jack yelled at her when she came to him for help- he was genuinely angry at her. Jack had been nothing but kind to her in the past and she always felt safe around him but now, now he looked like he would _strike_ her.

No, no, no, no- this is all wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong- _so very wrong_.

"I'm sorry Jack", she sobbed, a pool of tears rushing down her cheek. Jack raised his staff with that dark glint in his eyes.

Sophie closed her eyes and hid her head beneath the blankets.

'_Maybe Pitch was right . . ._', she thought weakly.

"_You will be_", he hissed.

She screamed.

* * *

For the second time that night Sophie bolted awake in bed crying. Blinking the tears from her eyes Sophie sighed in relief when she realized it had only been a dream.

"Only a dream", she mumbled pathetically. But it didn't feel like a dream. Sniffling Sophie robotically rubbed her sleeve across her nose.

Heart torn in two Sophie decided that she wouldn't tell Jack the truth, not after that. She couldn't risk her dream becoming reality. With a shuttering sigh she mumbled, "He doesn't need to know".

* * *

Pitch smiled maliciously from his place in the corner. He watched in grim satisfaction as Sophie's nightmare played out, tweaking certain aspects of it as he saw fit.

Like a whisper in the dark he heard her finally concede- '_Maybe Pitch was right'_.

Pleased with his desired outcome he mercifully willed her dream to end.

Pitch watched triumphantly as Sophie stared unblinkingly out her window for the rest of the night.

Yellow eyes gleaming in the dark of night, Pitch reveled in his small victory.

* * *

Sophie, determined not to fall back asleep after that horrible dream resolved to stay awake. Having nothing else to keep her occupied she stared blankly out her window for the rest of the night, moonlight surrounding her in a halo of protective light.

Whether she knew it or not someone was watching over Sophie Bennett.

* * *

**(I'm doing this in bold so you read that last bit) **

**So, hey this chapter is longer than the others :D Are you proud of me? I know I am XP I feel like I did a really good job on this chapter- what do you guys think? Would you care to see more nightmares? Also- do not fret we are rapidly approaching adult Sophie! We've got maybe three- four (kick ass) chapters to go ok?**


	5. Irrational Fear

Summary: It all started with her fear of the dark. Eventual Adult!SophiexPitch with hints of BunnyxSophie

Hey guys *shoots you all a pouty look* you know last chapter I only got three reviews and it was the longest chapter yet (and now this one is the longest) so come on and drop me some love please! I've been working hard on this and I'm making an effort to write longer chapters.

Ok, so I realized that my awesome fluffy chapter needs to be the 7th one (dodges rotten tomatoes) but _don't worry_ this chapter's still going to be awesome and amazing for plot development.

* * *

Chapter 5

Irrational Fear

_Date: December 3, 2018- Sophie age:8, Jamie age: 14_

* * *

Hardened emerald eyes gazed unfaltering at the wall, missing their usual vibrancy.

It was times like these, when Sophie was all alone, that her care free attitude would slip away, revealing the chinks that had been made in her armor over the years. Sophie was by no means weak- in fact she was one of the toughest kids in her class - but that didn't mean she was immune to the acidic fear that was slowly tearing away at her mind. During the day she would jump when someone touched her to get her attention, and curl into a defensive ball when the teacher turned the lights off to use the projector. Most of the time she was fine and could be her usual happy self without interruption, but as time went on her skittish nature was slowly growing. When she first started school Sophie was considered to be one of the most imaginative and outgoing children in class; lately, she'd been more secluded, spending time by herself.

It took her a long time, but Sophie finally came to a decision, one that she was determined to see through. Tentatively rubbing the dark circles she knew were under her eyes, Sophie knew she was making the right choice.

Although Sophie was still young and lacked a proper understanding of the world around her, she still knew that this was wrong- that the things that haunted her shouldn't. She'd overheard the Guardian's talking about Pitch over the years enough to know he was a manipulative being; dangerous, even. It took her a while, but she finally understood that Pitch, like the Guardians, needed children to believe in him in order to have (most) of his powers. Because Sophie was so young when Pitch took over, they assumed that she had never heard of him, and therefore could not see him. It was because of this that the Guardians had resolved not to tell her of his existence, and though it hurt to know that they were keeping something so important from her, she understood why.

Sometimes Sophie wished she could forget Pitch like the other kids from school; that way she wouldn't have to live afraid of her own shadow. But then she would wonder: if she could forget about Pitch wouldn't the Guardians be next? It was this reasoning that led Sophie to abandon that idea, and cautiously resurrect her original plan to tell the Guardians the truth.

"Come on Sophie," Jamie yelled from downstairs.

Breaking out of her trance, Sophie threw on a sweatshirt before calling back, "coming!"

Adrenaline flowing through her veins Sophie ran down the stairs to see a laid-back Jamie standing next to Jack, who was beaming widely at her.

"Ready to go?" Jack questioned, fiddling with his staff in anticipation.

Sophie returned the smile and nodded in confirmation. "Ready."

Jack's eyes lit up with delight before he removed one of North's crystals from behind his back. Hurling it to the ground he yelled, "The North Pole!"

Jamie turned to Sophie with excitement shining in his brown eyes- after all, it wasn't every day that mortals got to go to Santa's workshop. Jack led the way through the portal, Jamie hot on his heels. Sophie was the last to enter, and feeling a childish glee overwhelm her senses she did a cannon ball.

Upon falling through the portal, Sophie found herself completely submerged in snow and quickly wiggled her way to the top. The sight that greeted her was an amusing one. Both Jamie and Jack had somehow managed to get into a snowball fight- but that wasn't the funny part. What actually had Sophie chuckling were the looks of utter seriousness on their faces, as if they were in the middle of a heated game of chess rather than hurling snow at each other.

"Jack sometimes you are such an idiot!" Jamie exclaimed throwing a snowball that Jack was just able to dodge.

Jack smiled mockingly at Jamie's failed attempt before frowning at the insult. "I'm not an idiot, it was an honest mistake!"

Brushing the flaky snow from her clothes, Sophie took a few cautious steps towards the two boys, though neither of them seemed to notice.

"An honest mistake," Jamie repeated incredulously. "You do this every time, Jack! At this point it's just plain stupidity. Next time North loans you his crystal, _I'm_ throwing it!"

Jack looked genuinely offended at that. "Come on, North's workshop is right over there," he defended vaguely pointing in its general direction.

Jamie face-palmed. "I know that. I just don't see why you can't teleport us _inside_ the work shop instead of over _here_ each time!"

Sophie tilted her head to the side and leveled Jamie with an incredulous look. "Well Jack_ is_ a winter spirit; I think that's reason enough". Jack flashed Sophie a grin before looking back to Jamie with his eyebrows raised, looking positively cheeky.

"See, _she_ gets it," Jack mocked. His only response was a snowball to the face. Jack wiped the snow from his face slowly, all the while glaring at Jamie. Pointing his crook at him dramatically he said, "later." With that, Jack turned and flew into the workshop, the Bennett siblings following in his stead.

When they reached the door, Sophie smiled at the Yeti keeping guard, "hi, Phil." The yeti turned his head when she addressed him. Seeing who it was he nodded at her in greeting as they passed and, much to her amusement, growled at Jack.

"Hey, I'm a Guardian now, Phil," he defended himself with a triumphant smirk. "North said I'm welcome here any time."

The disgruntled yeti turned away with a grunt, thoroughly annoyed by that fact. Meanwhile, the Bennett siblings were laughing openly at the exchange.

Once they were inside Jamie shot Jack an appraising look. "He really doesn't like you, does he?"

"Not in the slightest," Jack answered, carelessly flipping onto his back midair. "I seem to have that effect on a lot of people though," he added, smiling mischievously, apparently very proud of the fact that most people he met despised him.

A faint smile found itself on Sophie's face, concealing the panic that was threatening to overtake her as she came ever closer to revealing her secret. While she could admit that her companion's antics were amusing, she could delude only herself for so long, and the coming events were no laughing matter.

So engrossed in thought was she that Sophie hadn't realized Jack had stopped until she ran into his chest. Blinking in surprise, Sophie looked up to find concerned blue eyes considering her carefully.

"Are you alright, Sophie?" Jack asked softly, a line forming between his brows as he worried over her internally.

_'So he finally noticed_,_'_ Sophie mused, feeling a bitter sense of irony. Of course he would only catch on moments before she was about to tell him herself. After being invisible for three-hundred years, Jack had notably gained an eye for details, which led Sophie to wonder if he didn't care or if he was simply too busy having fun to notice she was troubled. Sophie mentally sighed. She couldn't hold anything against Jack, the only reason he hadn't noticed before- that _no one _noticed before- was her unwavering determination for no one to find out. Another thought brought that bright gleam into her emerald eyes- there was _that _and the fact she was an unusually happy person. Even with the horrors that occurred when the world went dark, Sophie was constantly reminded of the sun that would inevitably rise in the morning and wash away the evils each day. It was this train of thought that enraged Pitch to no end and, in some cases, only encouraged him to make her nightmares all the worse. Lately the pale man had been giving her dreams of a world where the sun had never shone, where the skies were never blue and the flowers could never grow. It was a dark, dreary place that would leave a hopeless feeling in the pit of her stomach. Sophie shivered just thinking about it. But- and the smile on her face became genuine- the dream would always end when the sun broke her from her slumber the next morning.

"Sophie?" This time it was Jamie who inquired looking more curious than anything else. '_It would seem my big brother isn't nearly as perceptive as his friend.'_

Tugging her sleeves- a nervous habit of hers- Sophie shook her head with that cheerful smile of hers, the one that made the baby teeth chirp in approval. "Don't worry guys, I'm fine." It was a lie- well, a half-lie. If she was being honest, _no,_ she _wasn't_ fine. On the flip side, she wasn't doing terrible either. Sophie somehow found herself stuck in the middle of the two and she most definitely didn't like it. '_All the more reason to go through with this today,'_ she mused.

One of Sophie's greatest fears as of late was becoming _that_ girl, or in other words the girl Pitch wanted her to be. For years now Pitch had given her nightmares of a pathetic Sophie look-alike. This not-Sophie was nothing more than a depressed, lifeless shell of her true self.

Of course there was a reason for giving her this dream- and she suspected it had nothing to do with gloating. Simply put, Sophie was afraid of giving in to Pitch- of letting him win . . . of him breaking her. The scary thing was, she didn't know how much longer she could hold out. Would she last days? Months? Years? How much would it take for her to reach her breaking point . . . and if he did shatter her, would he stay to pick up the pieces, or toss her away like a broken toy and find someone new to play with? That thought was equally, if not more, terrifying; Sophie would wish this curse upon no one.

This thought was one of the many things that drove her to be strong, to keep that smile on her face as she eagerly awaited the dawn. She could only hope that while Pitch was preoccupied tormenting her that others were spared. It was a comforting thought, one that lent her a large amount of strength in this dangerous dance they were entangled in.

Jamie, naïve as ever, was easily sated with her half-lie, though she could tell Jack wasn't fully convinced. Luckily the winter spirit didn't feel the need to press the matter. She did, however, catch a glimpse of resolve flash in his light eyes, and if she wasn't about to announce the very thing she was keeping from him Sophie would have been unnerved. After all, Jack was nothing if not persistent.

Upon reaching their destination, Sophie felt her nerves grow tenfold. '_This is going to be fun,'_ she thought sarcastically.

Shameless as ever, Jack carelessly threw open the large oak doors to North's private workshop, easily catching the attention of the Guardians within. Bunnymund shot Sophie a small smile when he saw her, casually nodding his greeting. She returned the gesture, subconsciously copying his movement.

The others found their exchange to be quite amusing, though they'd never say that to Bunnymund himself. Ever since Sophie first met the Pooka she had (naturally) idolized him. Being young and highly impressionable, she gradually gained some of his mannerisms. At first her parents had barely noticed the change, but when she started to use Australian lingo they were confused to say the least- after all, there weren't any Australians in their small town. To this day, the Bennetts had no idea where their daughter was learning such things.

"Oh, Jack, there you are," chirped Tooth excitedly, fluttering over to the winter spirit. Jack looked up in surprise, still not used to having someone looking for him. Sophie had to admit it was a rather comical sight. When Tooth flew just a tad too close for comfort, a thick cherry blush rushed to his cheeks, which stood out drastically due to his icy appearance. Tooth, for her part, didn't seem to notice as she pulled him over to a group of baby teeth who flocked around him excitedly.

Seeing that Jack was now preoccupied, Jamie walked over to Sandy, who smiled with a little wave before indicating to a chess board. The challenge was clear on her brother's face as he eyed the Guardian carefully. "You ready to loose little man?"

Sandy looked affronted at the comment and quickly used sand to point at Jamie and then an arrow pointing down.

"We'll see about that," Jamie chuckled as they sat down on either end of the chess board.

Finally, Sophie walked over to Bunnymund, who was smiling at her from his place in the corner, skillfully ignoring North who was talking his ear off. "'Ello Sheila," he greeted casually, gaining the attention of North.

"Sophie, how nice to see you again," North said pleasantly, surprised that Jack had brought them along.

"You too," she said, truly meaning it. After all it wasn't every day you got to hang out with Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny.

Before anything more could be said, Phil burst in with singed fur and a tiny flame alight on his head. He quickly began to spout out his gibberish language that only North could comprehend.

With a heavy sigh North said, "Relax, I fix. I shall be back momentarily." With that said, North left to go fix whatever problem needed attending to.

"Hmph. Well that was interesting," Bunnymund remarked dryly, eyeing the door wearily. "At least it got the old man outa meh hair."

Sophie giggled softly at his remark. "He isn't that bad, is he?"

Bunnymund rolled his eyes from where he leaned heavily against the wall. "The worst."

From their spot in the corner, Sophie could clearly hear Jamie's sigh of defeat.

"Sandy whip ya that fast Jamie? That's pathetic!" Bunnymund called, truly surprised that he was that bad at chess.

"I'd like to see you do better," Jamie grumbled, thoroughly humiliated after the smack talk he'd thrown around not minutes earlier.

"Please I'm a master strategist, I could beat that bloke easy," Bunnymund challenged, shifting from his place on the wall so he was standing at his full height.

"I dunno, Sandy is pretty good at chest," Sophie said hesitantly, never one to go against Bunnymund.

Jack decided now would be a good time to throw in his own two cents. "If your number one fan is rooting against you, I'd say you don't stand a chance."

Bunnymund's ear twitched adorably at his taunt. "Oy! That's it, I'll prove ya all wrong! Sandy," he snapped nodding aggressively in the man's direction.

The protector of dreams looked at the Pooka with narrowed eyes. An image of him beating Bunnymund at chess appeared above his head, eliciting a growl from the Pooka's throat. "Don't get cocky now, mate."

When the game began Sophie slowly stopped paying attention, drawn instead to her thoughts. How was she supposed to tell them? Should she just come out and say it? Yeah that'd go down well- Bunnymund would no doubt react without thinking, being the rash hothead that he was; Tooth would probably pull her into a strangling embrace while she had a mini panic attack. Meanwhile Sandy would be signing a mile a minute in a desperate attempt to ask her questions (as he was prone to do when panicked). Then there was Jack, who would somehow find a way to blame himself for the entire thing. It would be chaotic. The only person she could see acting calmly was North, and he just so happened to conveniently be out of the room. That would certainly make things easier, if she could just find North; then she wouldn't have to deal with everyone yelling at her at once.

Biting her lower lip, Sophie silently resolved to talk to the toy-maker about it in private. Gliding nervously from her spot in the corner, Sophie crept out of the room, feeling her heart beat sporadically in her chest all the while.

Would any of the others notice her departure? It was wholly possible, though luck did seem to be on her side seeing as everyone had been more than preoccupied when she left. Sophie could only hope that if any of them did notice, they wouldn't feel compelled to follow.

Having dreaded this day for two years now, Sophie found herself walking at a snail's pace, not fond of running into North just yet. Her saving grace came in the form of an elf holding a fresh batch of snickerdoddles. On a normal day, the very smell of said cookie made Sophie gag in disgust, but at the moment the cookies actually smelled quite good. The unfortunate elf holding them was minding his own business as he scarfed them down, when Sophie unceremoniously ripped the platter from his tiny hands and began to eat them herself. The elf looked at her for a moment with a slack jaw expression before what happened finally hit home in that tiny little head of his. Nostrils flaring comically, the elf swung his leg back and kicked Sophie in the shin as hard as he could.

Sophie yelped at the sensation and began awkwardly jumping up and down with the plate of cookies still in hand. "OwowowowowOWowOW!" As she did so she couldn't help but feel confused about what just happened, even though the answer was fairly obvious.

A hearty chuckle alerted her that there had been a witness to the strange endeavor. "You know little one, it not wise to take cookies from elves. They have quite the temper," North announced amusement clear in his voice.

Sophie turned to him with her large doe eyes and cookie crumbs still coating her face. North laughed seeing the expression on her face, finding it to be a quite comical sight. Sophie, who found herself at loss for words, could only stare at him as he laughed. Sophie turned her gaze to the cookie platter when he picked one up and ate it whole.

In her dazed state all Sophie could think was, '_dang, that was impressive.'_

"Snickerdoodles? I thought you do not like them," he pointed out curiously.

Awkwardly setting the platter down on the nearest table she replied, "I don't."

Sophie could have slapped herself in that moment. '_Why did I tell him that?!'_

North's bushy eyebrows rose to his hairline at that. "Then why do you eat?"

Sophie fumbled for words, not knowing how to answer that. '_Great, now look what I've gotten myself into,_' she groaned internally.

As she was furiously chastising herself, a look or realization briefly crossed North's face.

'_Oh geeze. What now?'_

"You have problem," he said matter-of-factly.

Upon uttering those three simple words, Sophie knew she was trapped. She internally cursed- why did North have to be so perceptive? Now she had no choice, if she didn't tell him the truth he would know immediately and that meant no more stalling . . . no more excuses. It was now or never. Sophie worried her bottom lip when she realized she was caught between a rock and a hard place. A flicker of fear took residence in the depths of her emerald eyes at the very notion of confession.

Setting his paw of a hand on her shoulder, North soothed, "you can tell me, Sophie. I can help." An unexpected feeling of relief flooded her at his words, and Sophie suddenly realized how silly she'd been. This was North, the mighty Santa Claus, _Guardian of Wonder; _if anyone could save her, it was him . . . so why was this still so _hard_? Sophie lowered her head in shame, her golden hair falling around her face. For reasons she didn't comprehend she couldn't bring herself to meet his beseeching gaze.

With a jolt Sophie realized she was afraid. A shudder ran down her spine as she recalled her nightmare, and the cold fury in 'Jack's' cool blue eyes when she told 'him' the truth. Something in her screamed that it would now belong to North, and she couldn't face that, not again . . .

A feeling of nausea hit her full force and Sophie wished nothing more than to be in her bed, curled beneath the covers where no one could see her. She wanted- _no needed_- to escape this jovial man's presence or she feared she would become unhinged, and the last thing she wanted was for her friends to see those chinks in her armor.

Seeing no point in further prolonging the inevitable, Sophie blurted the secret she'd been holding for six years now in a rush of emotion that left her breathless. "Oh North, I'm so sorry! Pitch has been back for _years_ now and I never said anything! Every night he comes, and has ever since I can remember and- and- you must hate me! I've been keeping this terrible secret, and he's only been growing stronger, but he was manipulating my dreams and-"

Sophie wasn't able to get any more out before she was crushed into the Russian man's chest in a comforting embrace. Tears ran down her reddened cheeks in thick streams only to be absorbed by the thick wool of his jacket. North rubbed comforting circles on her back and whispered soothing things. Confused though she was, Sophie found herself relaxing into his grip little by little until she found she craved it. Unconsciously wrapping her arms tighter around his torso, Sophie buried her face roughly into his chest. For the life of her Sophie couldn't remember the last time she felt so safe. Not even in her parents arms had she felt like this . . . and it felt good. Sophie felt years of tension drain from her shoulders as her breathing slowed down and her sobs turned to shuddering sighs. In this moment of peace she felt invincible, and she truly believed that Pitch couldn't harm her.

"Is alright Sophie, you are safe now. We shall keep you safe- is job after all." Sluggishly peeling her head from his chest, Sophie looked into his eyes and- to her immense relief- saw nothing but kindness and a fierce sense of determination, to both keep her safe and kick Pitch's butt to kingdom come for harming her. After seeing his expression, she knew that he truly meant it.

Picking her up into his arms, North carried Sophie down the halls. As they went, Sophie curled into the man's chest, fisting her hands in his thick jacket. Heaving one last shaky sigh, this time in relief, Sophie gradually fell asleep.

_For the first time in years Sophie had a dream that was completely free of Pitch's influence_- a small smile formed on her sleeping face- _and it was good_.

* * *

Tah Dah! I finished it- oh my glob I'm so proud of myself X3 but then again when am I not? So I'm not going to lie I intended for this to be longer but I decided to split it up rather than make it 7,000 words or so. I just felt like this was a good place to stop anyway. The next chapter will be the Guardian's POV and will consist of them search for Pitch and (naturally) some Pitch POV! Yay :D

So since this chapter is roughly twice as long as all the others what do you say to some reviews? Come on you know you want to XD I can guarantee a faster update if I get some good feedback (no pressure though I don't want yah to think I'm needy but . . . since this is a free story . . . lol).


	6. Without A Trace

Summary: It all started with her fear of the dark. Eventual Adult!SophiexPitch with hints of BunnyxSophie

In the second paragraph when I said serious I wanted to say 'why so serious'? Yup I'm a DC fan at heart. *sighs dreamily* I would have Jamie/Jack/Bunny ask North that question if- and this is a big if- it didn't sound so stupid being an obvious quote and all (or at least I feel it would sound strange).

Thanks a tone to Grey Wings Bathed In Blood for the awesome review! It's good to know I'm keeping everyone in character, that's something I strive to do X) would you be surpriced if I told you I've never seen the movie or read the book? This is all based off what I read on wiki, fanfictions I've read, and the trailer.

O.o oh my glob I just realized that this pairing doesn't have an official name yet! Looks like it's my duty to give it one! *fangirl squeal* how cool is that? I officially decree this pairing *drum roll* . . . Blackbite! Get it, cause Sophie's an ankle-biter? Like it, hate it, let me know!

* * *

Chapter 6

Without A Trace

_Date: December 4, 2018- Sophie age:8, Jamie age: 14_

* * *

North tucked Sophie under the warm comforter trying his best not to disturb her as she slept. Instead of leaving when he was done with this task he stood there watching as she slept. After seeing firsthand how easily Pitch could infiltrate his home North felt extremely wary to part ways with the fragile young girl, especially so soon after her breakdown. He wished he could stay with her as she slept and be there when she awoke to offer further comfort but his fellow Guardian's needed to know what she told him as soon as possible. Even so it wasn't until he was sure the dreamsand was its usual gold did he leave, alibi very reluctantly.

He wasted no time in his quest his strides long and filled with purpose as he went. From their work stations it was clear to the yeti's that their boss was in one of his rare 'serious' moods. After decades of experience they knew better than to get in his way. Considerate as they were the yeti's assisted the clueless elves stay out of the currently less than jolly man's path. For this North was grateful though he didn't spare the time to tell them so.

Because of his diligence it didn't take long to reach his private workshop and when he did he threw the doors open wide, never one for subtlety. A loud bang echoed throughout the small room as the doors collided roughly with the walls though North gave it no thought.

At this time the inhabitants of the room readily stopped what they were doing in favor of looking towards the cause of the commotion. Their reactions to his entrance were all genially the same though it was the Guardian's that recognized the look on his face and what it entailed. Jamie and the Baby Teeth were left to wonder as the elder man strode over to the chess board they were all gathered around.

With an uncharacteristically worried look on his face Bunnymund eyed North in silent question. "What's wrong mate"?

Jamie's eyes widened a fraction as he seemed to notice something, or a lake thereof. "Where's Sophie"?

North sighed heavily at the enquiry, rubbing his beard wearily at the emotional turmoil that lied behind his rough exterior. "Sophie is fine, we have bigger problem at moment".

North eyed Tooth for a moment before his gaze flicked to Jamie and back to the female once more. After centuries of working together the Guardian's didn't always need words to communicate with each other ( which was obvious enough in Sandy's case) and this was one of those times. "Jamie", Tooth called catching the teenager's attention. "Why don't you head over to the workshop and help the elves make cookies".

Jamie's eyes widened at the prospect of doing such a thing. In fact he was so enthralled by the idea of making cookies in Santa's workshop that the he managed to completely miss the tension in the Guardian's eyes. "That sounds awesome", he exclaimed running out the door with several of the Baby Teeth in tow.

Visibly relaxing now that Jamie was gone Tooth fluttered closer to North with a curious expression on her face. "What's going on North? Does it . . . have something to do with Sophie"?

Jack's grip on his crook seamed to tighten at the prospect. There was a pregnant pause before North mustered up the courage to relay the information Sophie provided him with. "Pitch is back".

The Guardian's hands subconsciously flew to their weapons at the man's name.

"What do yeh mean he's back", Bunnymund demanded his ears twitching wildly as he fought to keep himself under control.

"Yah I thought we beat him the last time", Jack added shooting North a suspicious look.

A frown tugged at North's lips as he considered this. "I thought so to but it appears . . . we were mistaken".

"But how can this be", Tooth interjected wringing her hands nervously.

North squared his shoulders as a troubling thought occurred to him. "We were not strong enough to weaken him. Only has there ever been one spirit that could subdue Pitch-"

"Nightlight", finished Bunnymund a sober expression on his face.

Jack blinked at the sorrowful looks that hung on the faces of each Guardian a three sixty from the smiles that had occupied their faces not minutes before. "Who's Nightlight"?

"Nightlight was a spirit from the Golden Age, before Pitch came into power. As the name hints at he was able to control light to a certain extent", Bunnymund explained solemnly. "He was a kid, about your age actually, and it was his job to protect Manny when he was only a baby".

Shocked wasn't even the word to describe what Jack felt. For some reason he'd assumed that MiM had always been an adult. Now that he thought of it that didn't make very much sense. An embarrassed blush colored Jack's cheeks. In light of sounding like a fool he felt it best not to argue the point, especially with Bunnymund in the room.

"Was?" Jack asked wearily.

Bunnymund gave a small nod. "He died protecting Manny from Pitch. Fortunately his sacrifice wasn't in vain, he managed to trap Pitch for countless centuries just long enough for Manny to grow and come into power".

A grim silence fell over the group at that. Jack eventually turned his gaze to North, a pressing question tumbling around his head chaotically. ". . . Does that mean that only Nightlight can stop him then"?

North began to stroke his beard as he thought this over. "As far as I know he is the only one who can keep Pitch permanently subdued though we have proved more than capable of thwarting his efforts in the past, however temporarily". Jack nodded, something akin to defeat bubbling in his throat at the thought.

"So basically we'll always have to be on our toes", Jack said dryly. Sandy chose this moment to send North a dubious look. He made a 'go on' gesture too North who was able to catch the deeper meaning behind it. 'What else are you leaving out'?

"Sandy's right, there's more", he grudgingly admitted.

Jack's nose scrunched up adorably-though no one would dare tell him so- as he asked, "What do you mean _more_"?

With a pained expression on his face North announced softly, "I know of Pitch's return because of Sophie". A collective gasp filled the room.

"What'd yah mean by that mate", Bunnymund growled with a painfully tight grip on his boomerang. The other's reacted much in the same way, gripping their weapons and looking at him intently.

His eyes saddened as he recalled her breakdown. "It appears Pitch was down for year or so and when he was strong enough . . . he went straight for Sophie".

By the time North finished Bunnymund had a crazed look in his eyes. Everyone watched with their own hefty rage as the Pooka's face twitched sporadically in his anger. "When I'm done with em Pitch'll be the one with nightmares", he growled hopping back and forth aggressively.

"What do we tell Jamie", Tooth piped up a hurt look on her face as she pictured what Sophie must have gone through.

North considered this for a moment. "I think it would be best if he not know".

Jack frowned, not liking the idea of keeping something from his best friend. "But this is his sister we're talking about, if anyone has the right to know it's him", he argued.

North shook his head wearily. "Jamie is sweet kid . . . he'd only blame himself".

Everyone seemed to consider this for a moment before reluctantly agreeing. "So what should we do then, about Pitch I mean", Tooth inquired.

Drawing his swords North gruffly announced, "We search until we find him".

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Guardian's the very person they were looking for was watching the exchange from the shadows. A cruel smirk played at the corners of Pitch's lips as he considered them. It was clear that they were hurting and in more ways than one. They were angry, sad, and feeling oh so helpless. He prided in his ability to knock them down a peg after years of them being on top. His time was coming once more and his plans for Sophie- and the Guardian's- have only just begun.

* * *

The Guardian's searched tirelessly for Pitch in the following days. Eventually those days turned to weeks, months, and finally years without hide nor hair of the Boogieman but they never let their guards down. If Pitch ever came back they would be ready- at least that's what they tried to tell themselves . . .

* * *

Sorry this chapter was shorter but I'm egger to get to adult Sophie and our first big plot twist that I'm sure none of you kids will see coming (don't know why I'm calling you kids when I'm 15 and some of you are in college . . . lol).

Next chapter we've got Bunnymund cuteness! (Sophie will be 11 I think? I can't remember off the top of my head). Just two more chapters till we get the big plot twist (which will be so epic it'll knock your socks off) which means three to go till adult Sophie. Unless you don't want Bunny fluff which I assume you all do . . . PM or review me with you opinion on the matter please :D


	7. A meddling Spirit

Summary: It all started with her fear of the dark. Eventual Adult!SophiexPitch with hints of BunnyxSophie

So here's your BunnyxSophie fluff with an added does of ToothxJack and SandyxCupid (no love for North :.( if this displeases you feel free to scream at me XP). I've personally always liked the idea of a male cupid but I really wanted Sandy to have a cute girl to flirt with so . . . female cupid it is ^.^

Contest alert- so I want to have a spirit talk to Sophie in a few chapters and I thought, why not let you guys choose? Here's what you guys can do for me- give me a spirit that's either new or based off a preexisting one like cupid (who I'm using in this chapter). I'd love it if you could give them a name, outfit, and personality. The one I like the most I'll use in this story- thanks X)

* * *

Chapter 7

A meddling Spirit

_Date- February 14,2021 -Age: Sophie 11, Jamie: 17_

* * *

Love was quite literally in the air today and it showed. Everywhere you looked a couple could be seen holding hands or sharing kisses (and not the chocolate kind either). To the blond haired woman wielding a bow and arrow this was bliss. "Ah Valentine's day", she mused aloud wistfully. "Can you think of anything better Samuel"? Samuel, a curly haired two foot cherub, shook his head 'no' for he too was a sucker for love.

Normally Cupid would be more than satisfied with the job she'd done but today she was left feeling unsatisfied. "Hn there_ is_ one thing that would make this day better . . .", she murmured to herself. A sly smile crossed her red lips. Samuel sigh in annoyance when he caught sight of it knowing she was up to no good. Cupid rolled her eyes at him feeling something akin to exasperation at his lack of enthusiasm. "Oh come on Samuel it'll be fun! They won't know what hit them"! Samuel could only smirk in faint amusement as Cupid flew around gushing about how much fun this would be and giggling to herself.

Uncrossing his stubby arms from his chest Samuel whistled sharply. Another cherub garbed in the same white shawl as Samuel flew over at his call. "Sir yes sir!", the cherub barked out military style.

Samuel had to fight the urge to roll his eyes once more at the younger cherub's overzealous greeting. What was with the cherubs and acting like military cadets anyway? It was just weird. "Yes well", he began clearing his throat awkwardly. "I'll be accompanying Cupid to the North Pole for the rest of the evening. The rest of you are free to head home".

The cherub raised a fine blond eyebrow at him, clearly amused. "Ah taking her to mess with the Guardian's love lives are yah"? Samuel mentally blanched. What happened to the rookie's military persona?

Deciding to ignore the cherub's inconsistency Samuel replied, "Well it _is_ our job. Immortal being or not Cupid still has the right to meddle in their love life".

The cherub shrugged, "I never said she _couldn't_, I just meant that it might, well . . . piss them off".

Samuel chuckled lightly at this. "Believe it or not I don't think they'll mind in the long run".

* * *

Warm laughter echoed throughout the workshop momentarily distracting the Yeti's from their work. Phil rolled his eyes from his station knowing what that meant- the Bennett's were back.

"So Jamie", Tooth called over the racket the others were making. Hearing this everyone quieted down giving their attention to the winged woman. A sly smile slipped across her face and Jamie knew that whatever she had to say would be unpleasant. "Have you asked Pippa on a date yet"?

From his place in the windowsill Jamie spit out the hot chocolate he'd been drinking. Unfortunately for Sandy who was floating near him at the time, that meant getting sprayed with the lukewarm liquid. The Guardian blinked in surprise, his nose scrunched up in displeasure.

Meanwhile a thick blush overtook Jamie's face, even going so far as to creep down his neck, at both the comment and the fact he'd just spit on Sandy.

Jamie buried his face into his hands with a groan. '_Oh the indignity of it all. Being teased by the Tooth Fairy of all people! What has my life come to_', he thought miserably.

Peaking nervously through his fingers at Sandy he began to sputter an awkward apology to the older man. Sighing deftly Sandy shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand dismissively, almost as if he was saying '_don't worry about it'_.

Relived now that he was forgiven Jamie almost managed to forget about Tooth's invasive and highly embarrassing question when an image of a heart with an arrow piercing it appeared above Sandy's head.

Blush returning full force Jamie turned on Sophie accusingly. "You told her"!?

Sophie smiled mysteriously from her place besides Bunnymund on the couch. "I might have told Bunny", she said nonchalantly.

"And I might 'ave told North mate", Bunnymund added fiddling idly with his boomerang to look busy as he futilely stifled a smirked at Jamie's obvious discomfort.

"Why do you guys even care", he groaned pathetically. "You're the Guardians of childhood not love".

"Because ve are family", thundered North, clapping him enthusiastically on the back so hard that Jamie nearly fell out the window.

If that alone wasn't bad enough Tooth suddenly squealed, "So you admit you love Pippa", all the while clapping overenthusiastically.

Jamie achieved the difficult task of choking on ones saliva when she said this. "I-I do not", he sputtered still recovering from his coughing fit.

"So you didn't ask her out then", asked Jack curiously.

Looking for all the world like a torture victim Jamie gave in. "Fine, you win". At this the spirits perked up, subconsciously leaning in for the big news.

Rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact he muttered, "I, uh, might have, possibly, maybe-"

"Not", finished Sophie with an amused roll of her eyes. Everyone was saddened by the news, save Sophie who found the situation to be completely hilarious.

Sandy pat Jamie's shoulder with a mournful look on his face creating a picture of a chin tilted up. '_Keep your chin up'_.

Jack, who had been watching the scene attentively, perked up as an idea came to him. "You know what this calls for", he asked gaining everyone's attention.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes indicating he knew what was coming. "Not again".

"_Snowball fight_", shrieked Sophie leaping to her feet and running out the door before anyone could stop her.

Bunnymund groaned with a pained expression on his face.

Meanwhile Jack was smiling mischievously. "Snowball fight . . .", he confirmed.

_**LINE BREAK**_

After ten minutes of a hectic free for all two teams were established- Team Frost and Team Bunny. On the first team were Jack, Jamie, and North. That left Sophie, Sandy, and Tooth, on Bunnymund's team.

"Alright, here's the plan", began Bunnymund trying to ignore the sting of the snow burning his feet bare feet. "Get Jack, avoid North, and don't get hit".

Everyone was silent for a moment before Tooth spoke up. "That's your plan of attack"? The skepticism was clear in her voice, Sandy seconding her beliefs with '_?!_' appearing above his head.

"Oy, I don't see you lot coming up with anything better", Bunnymund accused grudgingly. Sandy perked up at that creating a series of intricate pictures above his head. All he gained in response was blank stares. Bunnymund coughed awkwardly, "Sorry mate but I didn't quite catch that". Sandy pouted and crossed his arms resembling a child who didn't get his way.

"Moving on then . . .".

Sophie, who had stopped paying attention a while ago, chose this moment to venture past the tree they were hiding behind. Snowball in hand Sophie not-so-stealthily maneuvered through the thick snow humming the tune to mission impossible. For some reason snowball fights like this always made her think of that movie. Perhaps it was because of the sneaking around, who knows. Either way the situation seemed like it deserved some proper theme music.

Feeling hyper from the humming Sophie did a tuck and roll. Standing to her feet she held her snowball behind her head, ready to throw it at a moment's notice. Spy music did weird things to her.

Turning around she prepared to hum the last part of the song only to get a face full of snow. Sputtering (as a great deal of snow had entered her mouth) Sophie found a half smirking half scowling Bunnymund looking down on her. Blushing the same shade as Jamie had earlier Sophie demanded, "What was that for? We're on the same team remember"!

Bunnymund rolled his eyes, uncrossing his arms. "True but you were giving our position away with all tha singin Sheila".

Knowing there was no arguing with his point Sophie offered a sheepish smile. She purposefully let her hair fall over her face as she kicked the snow at her feet uncomfortably. For whatever reason the thought of Bunnymund seeing her act so childishly bothered her and she suddenly felt the urge to hide.

"Well come on then, we've got a game to win", he announced already hopping away. Sophie hesitated, not sure if she wanted to follow him after she embarrassed herself in front of him.

'_But then again the others would see Bunnymund as the bigger target and go after him first. Maybe that way I can sneak off while he gets pelted_'. Convinced by this line of thought Sophie followed Bunnymund in a comfortable silence.

They made it a good twenty yards when a twig snapped. Sophie jumped, her arm pulled back to throw her snowball, afraid that the others had found them. Bunnymund's ears twitched in the direction that the noise came from, his posture becoming tense. "Stay here Sheila", he instructed hopping off towards the noise.

When she could no longer see him Sophie set down her snowball and picked up a new handful of snow. Carefully she shaped it into a perfect sphere. A smile lit up her face as she inspected her work. It really was a nice snow- "_Oof_"! Sophie's beautiful snowball fell to the ground when a pair of furry arms suddenly picked her up bridal style. "Bunnymund?! What-".

"North", he said as way of explanation.

Huh, now that he mentioned it she could faintly hear the sound of someone yelling irritably in Russian behind them . . .

Sophie couldn't help but laugh, her arms tightening around his neck as he ran. "What'd you do"?

Bunnymund smirked, clearly proud of himself. "I opened ah tunnel under 'em and he got stuck. Then I dumped a pile of snow over his head for good measure".

Sophie shook her head in amusement but had to ask, "If he's stuck then why are we running". Not that she was complaining or anything, she was rather enjoying being in his arms- though she'd never admit that to him.

The smile briefly left his face as he explained, "He'll get out soon enough and when he does I want to be as far away as possible. That and Jack's following us". As soon as Bunnymund mentioned Jack, Sophie caught sight of the winter spirit casually flying next to them. Her mouth went slack in initial shock before she found herself smiling wryly. '_How like Jack_' she mused in exasperation.

Jack shot Sophie an impish smile when he caught her looking. Blinking rapidly at his unsettling stare Sophie tugged weakly on Bunnymund's arm. "What is it Sheila", he asked curiously. Blinking several more times she removed one of her arms from his neck to point in Jack's direction. Finally noticing the Winter Spirit Bunnymund came to an abrupt halt sending the snow underfoot flying at Jack. Turning he started to run the way he came only to stop once more when he spotted North and Jamie standing not ten feet away. Sophie visibly deflated at the sight, knowing they were goners.

"Well shoot", she muttered despairingly.

Though equally discouraged Bunnymund leaned down and whispered, "Don't be so quick to give up Sophie".

"Any last words", North asked looking very pleased with himself.

Sophie opened her mouth to say something sarcastic when a good twenty snowballs pelted North, Jack, and Jamie from the sides. An incredulous yet pleased look crossed her face. "What just happened"?

Soft feminine laughter suddenly surrounded them from all sides. Bunnymund's smirk slid back to its rightful place at the sound. "The cavalry has arrived".

With that said Tooth, Sandy, and ten or so Baby Teeth flew out from behind the trees. "See _this_ is a plan", Tooth boasted placing her hands on her hips proudly.

Bunnymund's nose twitched in annoyance. "You mean you planned for this to happen"?!

Sandy chuckled silently at them a BINGO card appearing above his head.

"Why I ought 'ah", Bunnymund muttered glaring at his teammates irritably.

. . .

The four victors were so preoccupied with their banter that they failed to notice Samuel shakily pointing an arrow at Jack. "Steady your hands", Cupid instructed never taking her eyes off her own target.

"Easy for you to say", he grumbled. "You actually have a coat and pants on. All I have is this flimsy shawl".

Cupid rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Baby".

Samuel scoffed, "I _am_ a baby".

"Just do your job", she muttered shooting Tooth in the arm. Samuel grudgingly did as he was told, shooting Jack the moment his head popped out of the snow. Tooth, influenced by the arrow, rushed to Jack's side and helped him up. Much to Cupid's delight Tooth pulled on his hand just a bit too hard, bringing Jack flush against her. The two blushed hotly, quickly pulling apart but it was too late. The moment the two Guardian's met the seed of love had been planted and now that the arrow had taken affect it was starting to bloom into a beautiful plant.

Smiling smugly the two love spirits pulled out another set of arrows. "Remember to use the temporary arrows", she instructed pointing hers at Sophie.

Samuel frowned, pointing his at Bunnymund. "Are you sure about this Aurora, I think Sophie and Bunnymund would make a great couple someday".

Cupid nodded slowly. "Oh trust me, I know. I've spend many nights debating with myself over it. But, as it is, I have much bigger plans for Sophie".

Samuel shot her a confused glance, not understanding what she meant by that. "Who could you possibly pair her with that's bigger than Bunnymund . . . no pun intended".

Cupid chuckled at his accidental innuendo. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing. If it makes you feel any better Sophie will still have a choice in the end. I'm merely persuading her to see things my way, that doesn't mean she has to compile if she doesn't want to. In the end everyone has a choice".

Sighing wearily Samuel conceded, "Fine, fine you win but at least tell me this- who do you intend for her to fall in love with"?

A mischievous glint caught her eyes, "You'll see, someday you all will". Pouting she added, "And something tells me the Guardian's will be steaming mad when they find out I played a part in this". Releasing the draw string Cupid watched as her arrow hit Sophie, Samuel's hitting Bunnymund's back.

The two recipients seemed to pause for a moment before looking intensely into each other's eyes. Cupid could see the change in them as their friendship turned into the beginning of something more. "Looks like our job here is done. Let's go home Samuel". The two love spirits turned to leave only to see an unamused Sandy glaring at them. Sheepishly Cupid hid her bow behind her back, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Ohhh hey Sandy . . . I was just in the neighborehood and thought I'd say hi, so- hi". Looking at the sky she continued, "Wow would you look at the time! I've got to be going now. _By_"!

Cupid jumped into the air, ready to fly away, only to stop when Sandy held up his hand in a 'stop' gesture. Shoulders slumping in defeat Cupid eyed him apologetically. "I'm sorry Sanderson, I was just doing my job".

Wearily Sandy created an image above his head of Tooth and Jack embracing next to one of Bunnymund holding Sophie.

Rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly Cupid nodded. "You noticed that huh"?

Sandy arched an eyebrow in a silent '_duh_'.

"Right", she muttered. Flying an arm's length away from him she asked, "You're not mad at me are you"?

A sudden pressure on her lips was her answer. Cupid's eyes widened for a moment before her eyes drifted shut contently. Sandy made sure to pull away quickly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Cupid blushed, her lips still tingling from the contact.

A calendar appeared above Sandy's head, his way of silently asking her- '_See you tomorrow_'?

Cupid smiled, "Sure, then you can tell me how things went with your friends".

* * *

Sorry this took so long I've been taking the STAR test all week . . . that and I'm lazy XP

Ug time to go to bed then . . . I'm going to be_ so_ tired tomorrow. Admire me for editing this instead of sleeping :P


	8. Shadow Princess

Summary: It all started with her fear of the dark. Eventual Adult!SophiexPitch with hints of BunnyxSophie

I'm really sorry Frost I would have used your OC if her powers hadn't messed the plot (you'll see what I mean after your read this chapter). Perhaps if you changed her powers a bit I could use her.

On another note- who knows what the chapter title means? *Wink* *Wink* * Nudge* *Nudge*

* * *

Chapter 8

Shadow Princess

_Date- October 30, 2023, Age- Sophie: 15, Jamie: 21_

* * *

Where ever she was it was dark, so dark in fact that it was impossible to make anything out.

"Where am I"?

Sophie's voice echoed when she spoke, indicating that she was in some kind of large space.

Wrapping her arms around herself Sophie began to walk her footsteps sounding ominously against the cracked stone ground with each step she took.

_Click. Click. Click. Click._

Biting her lip Sophie stopped; afraid she might run into something in her blind walk of faith. '_How did I get here'_?

Frustrated Sophie lifted her hand to run it through her hair only to freeze at the sight of her arm. Her breath left her in panicked gasps as she turned it this way and that, determined that what she saw was just a trick of the light because _her skin couldn't be grey_! But it _was_ and she wanted, _no need_, to know how.

As she panicked a shimmering glob of metal started to pool at her feet momentarily distracting her. She watched in startled awe as it grew from the ground up until it was at least six feet high and two feet wide. The strange material hardened and smoothed out until an elegant mirror was left in its place.

Sophie jumped when she caught sight of what was reflected in its reflective surface. A girl with waste length raven hair and wide, frightened yellow eyes stared back at her. Sophie lifted her grey arm tentatively and watched as the girl in the mirror copied her movements. With a heavy heart she placed her palm on the smooth surface- as did the strange girl- and she was forced to face the harsh sting of reality. She was the girl.

Sophie squeezed her glowing eyes shut praying that when she opened them she would be her normal blond self. Her eyes flew open only to be greeted by the same distorted image as before.

Despairingly Sophie slid her eyes over her new body, memorizing every terrible detail to memory. Her normal brightly colored clothes were replaced by a seemingly well-worn black dress that went just past her knees. A frayed grey ribbon was wrapped around her waist that looked like it had seen better days. Her feet were adorned with a pair of black flats and tattered white socks that bunched up just below her knees. Her already altered hair was longer than she remembered and was pulled back into two pigtails, each kept in place by a sad grey bow. Likewise her fingernails were painted a dreary black, reminding her of the Goth kids that loitered around the high school.

In her eyes the girl in the mirror- for she _refused _to think of herself as such- looked like a gloomy, tattered doll.

Experimentally touching her arm Sophie was surprised to find it held its usual warmth despite its frigid appearance. '_How can that be? I feel so very cold and yet my skin radiates its usual warmth_'. It was an inner coldness she realized, one that went far past the physical. That usual boundless light that she could feel lingering just beneath the surface of her skin was gone, instead replaced with a dark hatred and _fear_. The emotions tore at her insides making her feel hollow and horribly lonely. An insatiable need to make others feel this same haunting emptiness ate at her. She wanted to see people of all age's quake with fear under her gaze and scream till their hearts burst from exertion, their fragile throats raw from use. Something in the back of her mind told her that it was all for the best, that a little _fear _was a good thing every now and then. The voices continued relentlessly until she believed their silky words, unable to detect their manipulation in her weary haze.

She could barely feel the hands on her shoulders and when she finally acknowledged their presence she faintly wondered how long they had been present. "Do you finally understand little one", Pitch whispered in the same silky tone as the voices.

"Yes", she breathed her eyes finding his in the mirror. "You protect children by teaching them to fear the dangers of the world. The Guardians are to self-absorbed to see this, seeing you only as they want to see you".

Pitch smiles, his white fangs bared as he looked down on her appraisingly. "I've waited so long to hear those words uttered". Patting her head affectionately he continued, "Together we'll educate the children of the world . . . my sweet Nightmare Princess".

Sophie could only smile in pride, that hollowness being filled with contentment.

* * *

Sophie woke gradually, the light of the moon flooding her window. Sitting up slowly she peered beseechingly at her hands, _her normal tan hands_. Experimentally she flexed her fingers, absently wondering if they would regain the grey pigment they'd held in her dream. Tearing her gaze away suddenly her eyes darted frantically around the empty room. Oddly enough she saw no sight of Pitch's taunting figure standing at the foot of her bed or leering at her from the shadows. Could it be that the nightmare was completely of her own doing? Somehow Sophie doubted that. She may have had an overactive imagination but somehow she doubted her subconscious was capable of coming up with such a frightening idea. Biting her lip Sophie methodically slid from beneath her covers, bare feet meeting the plush carpet with a silent thud. Playing with the hem of her shirt nervously Sophie swept her gaze under her bed and into the closet, looking for any signs of the Boogeyman being in her room. Feeling particularly brave Sophie asked, "P-Pitch"? Silence answered her. A little louder she called, "_Pitch_"?!

A sudden hand on her shoulder had her heart beat sputtering erratically in her chest. A girlish squeal escaped her lips. She twirled around to punch the intruder in the face only for her hand to be caught in a familiar golden embrace. Shoulders slumping in relief she exclaimed, "Sandy? What are you doing her"?

The small gold man frowned worriedly at her, releasing her arm from his grasp. An image of a figure creeping towards a bed appeared above his head, his eyes firm and serious as they inspected her rattled form. Sophie was momentarily taken aback by his solemn eyes. Never before had she seen such an expression on his face. That alone spoke volumes about how worried he was for her.

Frowning Sophie averted her gaze to stare at the full moon. Her room was so bright, it was almost as if the light was embracing her in a comforting hug. Soothed she said, "I'm not sure". When a question mark appeared above his head she continued, "What I mean is I never saw Pitch but . . .".

Concerned Sandy rolled his hand in a '_go on' _gesture. Sophie drew in a sharp breath to prepare herself for the explanation to come. ". . . But I had a nightmare- a very _vivid_ nightmare in fact and as you know I haven't had a bad dream since I last saw Pitch".

At Sandy's startled look she felt doubt creep into her mind. '_Was he really here? And if so why did he leave_'? Several images of different scary things flittered above his head in rapid succession. It took her a second to discern what he meant. '_What was it about'_?

"It was dark. The only thing I could make out was myself but I didn't look right. My hair was black and pulled back into pigtails. My skin was grey and my eyes turned yellow." Sophie nearly choked as she came to a realization. "I-I kinda looked like _Pitch_".

Sandy froze. When he moved he was shaking her shoulders harshly a terrified look on his face. Sophie cried out in alarm, unable to read the series of images that he made above his head. "S-Sandy! What're you doing", she cried.

Sandy stopped abruptly leveling her with a stern gaze. Without an indication of what he was doing he pulled her to his side and a mass of dreamsand formed under their feet pulling them gradually out the window. "Where are you taking me", she asked shakily when the sand turned into a tiny two person air plane. Turning around to face her Sandy pulled a pair of dreamsand goggles over his eyes before handing her a pair. Dumbly she put them on as she watched him. An image of North appeared above his head and she instantly understood. "The North pole" Sandy nodded in confirmation, giving no warning as the plane took off towards its intended destination.

Sophie numbly watched the houses pass below her wondering why Sandy had reacted so strongly when she'd told him about her nightmare.

* * *

When they reached the workshop the other Guardians were already waiting for them. Looking at the full moon Sophie realized that Manny must have called a meeting.

"Sophie", Jack exclaimed worriedly when he caught sight of her. Flying over to her he pulled her into a tight hug. "What are you doing here"?

"That's what I wana know", Bunnymund grumbled looking at her intensely. When Jack pulled back Sophie blushed lightly realizing she was still in her pajamas.

Sandy spoke for her creating the same image of the bed and figure as he had before. "Pitch", North shouted, angrily tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword. Calming down a bit North sighed, "It's good thing Sandy was there".

Shaking his head with a pained look on his face Sandy produced a picture of a young girl and boy above his head then an arrow pointing to Sophie. Their came a collective gasp from the older Guardian's as they apparently grasped the meaning of Sandy's pictures. Sophie and Jack were left in confusion as the adults panicked amongst themselves.

"Alright what am I missing here", Jack interrupted.

Ignoring him North turned to Sophie and urged, "Tell me what happened". After she finished explaining North asked, "Did Pitch say anything in your dream"?

Sophie nodded thoughtfully. "Yah he said something about me being a Nightmare Princess . . ."?

Tooth twitched a bit as she flew back and forth wringing her hands. "Oh I was worried this would happen even since we found out Pitch had shown such an interest in you", she cried. "It's just like Katherine all over again"!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up", Jack interrupted hold up his hands irritably. "What were you afraid would happen? Who's Katherine? _What's going on here_"!

The Guardians quieted, all looking at Sophie with that same ominous expression. "We were afraid Pitch would try to infect Sophie with the same fearlings that made him the man he is today. He's tried to do this twice before, once to Manny when he was only a baby and the other time to Katherine- you'd know her as Mother Goose", Tooth supplied.

Sophie paled, finally understanding the meaning behind her nightmare. "So Pitch really was behind my nightmare"?

"Undoubtedly", Bunnymund growled seeing red. "But I'll be damned if tha' bastard sets a finger on yah".

"Should I be worried", Sophie muttered weakling feeling the familiar chill that ran down her spine whenever Pitch was involved.

"No", North reassured sternly. "We protected Katherine and we will protect you. Do not worry".

Feeling slightly better Sophie looked down at her hands as if to prove that they were still tan. "Can I stay here tonight", she asked coyly.

North nodded sympathetically, his eyes shining sadly. "Of course".

Feeling embarrassed about what she was about to ask Sophie inquired, "Bunnymund"?

"Yes Sheila", he questioned softly.

"Do you think you could sleep with me tonight"? Ignoring the burning in her cheeks Sophie rose her eyes to meet those of the startled Guardian.

"Of course", he confirmed with a soft smile.

Bunnymund carefully took her hand and led her to the guest room while the others stayed to further discuss the situation.

Naturally the room was dark. Sophie stared into its unknown depths tensely, images from her dream coming to the forefront of her mind. Sensing her obvious discomfort Bunnymund turned the light on for her.

Comforted by the light Sophie tiredly crawled under the covers of the massive bed. "You can turn the light off now", she muttered into her pillow already feeling half asleep.

Bunnymund frowned not understanding her reasoning. "Are you sure"?

Sophie only nodded, her eyes already closed. "If he really wanted to get me the light wouldn't be able to stop him".

It took approximately thirty seconds before Bunnymund finally turned the light off and another minute before he cautiously lay next to her on top of the covers. Emboldened by her lack of sleep Sophie turned and draped her arms around him, tucking her face into the thick fur of his chest. Bunnymund tensed at the contact before slowly but surely relaxing in her embrace and curling his paw around her back.

* * *

Well what do you know I managed to add some BunnyxSophie fluff into this chapter. Aren't you pleased, I managed to get another update and we've got the first of the plot showing itself! Lately I've been writing more so I should be producing quicker updates for a while, especially with summer coming. Though that also means finals are just around the corner, so be warned.

Wish me luck I'm running a six mile mud run with my family in the morning. Ug- exercise. Hn wouldn't it be nice if I came home to find some lovely reviews XD I'm so subtle aren't I?

Do you guys think this chapter is strange? I felt kind of off the whole time I was writing it, kind of stressed and uncomfortable do you think it showed in my writing?


	9. A Nightlight

Summary: It all started with her fear of the dark. Eventual Adult!SophiexPitch with hints of BunnyxSophie

_Queencgamer_- Lol. Yes, Sophie will eventually fall for Pitch to, I don't plan on making this a one sided relationship. I'm not sure when it will come about because I want the romance to feel realistic and sometimes when an author rushes things it loses that sense of realism. However it shouldn't take _that_ long so don't worry.

The OC in this chapter isn't the one I asked you guys for, so don't fret. Also this all just came to me randomly today. In my plans for this chapter it was much shorter and in a completely different setting.

On another note try to ignore the innuendo at the end of the chapter *Chough* *Cough* It's rather awkward. Tell me if you catch it :P

Are you ready for your minds to be blown? Then read this chapter ;)

* * *

Chapter 9

A Nightlight

_Date- October 31, 2023, Age- Sophie: 15, Jamie: 21_

* * *

"Sophie the kids are here", Mrs. Bennett called.

"Alright mom, I'll be down in a minute"!

Sophie frowned, still reeling from the events of last night.

Bunnymund had been there for her all night and when she woke up he was there to comfort her and ease her worries. North, ever thoughtful, had even had the Elves bring her breakfast in bed (which naturally consisted of gooey chocolate chip cookies and cold milk). She felt better after having the Guardian's full reassurance that Pitch wouldn't be able to hurt her but that doubt still lingered.

Looking herself over in the mirror she smiled genuinely. Perhaps the children would help lift her spirits.

Tonight was Halloween and though she was getting a bit too old to be going trick-or-treating she still got to go thanks to the neighborhood kids. Some of the local parents were either too busy to do the job themselves while others simply didn't feel like doing it themselves, either way Sophie was thrilled to help. Ever since she could remember she's had a gift for entertaining kids so whenever someone needed a baby sitter Sophie was their go to person.

She cringed as she caught a glance of herself in the mirror. Her mother had insisted she wear this outfit, claiming that she didn't want her to choose anything inappropriate. If only her mother knew the terrible irony maybe she wouldn't make her wear it.

Why was it ironic you ask? . . . Because she was dressed like a doll.

Her long blond hair was pulled into twin pigtails, kept in place by a pair of baby blue bows. The dress was the same blue with white lace around the neck and shoulders ending just past her knees. A pair of black flats and white knee high socks finished the look.

Sophie shuddered. She looked just like she had in the dream only brighter.

Running a hand through her hair tiredly Sophie grabbed her pillow case and ran down the stairs. She couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted her. There were three children that she was to accompany tonight- Frances, Toby, and Kurt.

Frances, the only girl of the group, was the youngest of the three at the age of eight. Her blond hair was braided and had a small tiara pinned in its thick depths. If that wasn't adorable enough she was dressed as a fairy princess with a plastic wand, purple wings, and a pink tutu. Much to Sophie's amusement she looked like she was ready to explode with excitement (which led her to wonder how much candy she'd already eaten so far).

Toby, predictably enough, was dressed as Spiderman, his favorite superhero of all time. The kid practically worshiped the fictional ground he walked on.

Kurt for some odd reason or another looked to be dressed as a librarian . . . Oh well, who was she to judge?

"You guys ready to go", she asked ruffling Kurt's hair playfully. The three children cheered in agreement though Kurt took a moment to straighten out his hair grumpily.

"Remember to bring them home by nine thirty", Mrs. Bennett called as they walked out the door.

"I know mom"!

Sophie made sure to stay several paces behind the pack while the kids pushed each other playfully. "Trick-or-treat", Frances sung. Sophie looked up to see that they had already arrived at the first house. The woman at the door smiled giving them each two fun sized Crunch Bars. Sophie smiled in satisfaction. Her friends could tease her all they liked, she'd much rather spend her evening getting candy and hanging out with little kids than going to some dumb high school party.

"Come on Sophie", Toby whined pulling on her hand demandingly. "The four of us have to collect more candy than my brother and his friends"!

Sophie's eyes narrowed as she considered this. So the hot shot teenagers challenged her little kids to a bet? Oh those punks were going _down_. "Well why didn't you just say so"?

Without another word Sophie lead the children across the street to her friend Kim's house. She could hear music pounding in the background when she rang the doorbell. "What're we doing here", Kurt asked reading the sign on the door that said '_No candy here, don't bother knocking kidies_'.

"Why getting some candy of course", she answered ignoring their confused stares. The door swung open to reveal a brunette in a black cat costume. "Hey Kim", she greeted.

"Sophie", she squealed through her drink into the bushes. Pulling Sophie into a tight hug she continued, "Did you change your mind about coming to my party"?

Sophie laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. "No sorry, I just came by to see if you've got some candy you'd be willing to donate to our cause".

Kim crossed her arms, tilting her head back from her spot leaning against the door frame. "And what cause is so worthy that I'd give up the candy I bought for the party"?

"We need the candy so we can see Noah and his friends cry when we get more candy then him", Toby cried striking a dramatic pose to further emphasize his point.

"Yah, what he said", Sophie laughed giving her friend pleading looks. The kids followed her example, Frances even going so far as to drop to her knees.

"Please! _Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleeeeese_", they begged.

Kim threw her hands in the air in defeat. "Alright you win Soph. I'll go get the candy".

"_Woo_", Toby cheered high fiving Frances.

When Kim returned Sophie was pleasantly surprised to see her carrying not one, not two, but _three _bowls of candy. "Holy cow Kim, how much candy did you buy", Sophie asked aghast.

Kim merely shrugged, "You'd be surprised how much candy teens can consume when they put their minds to it".

Shaking her head in exasperation Sophie hugged her friend again. "Thanks Kim, this really means a lot to the kids".

"Aww don't mention it", she muttered, awkwardly dumping a bowl into each of the kids pillow cases, filling them up half way.

"Where to next", Sophie asked as they crossed the street.

"We should go to the Millers house, the give out king size bars", Kurt said excitedly.

Sophie nodded, "Sounds like a plan".

They were only a few houses away from the Miller's when a hand shout out from the shadows and latched onto her arm. Sophie yelped in surprise, hitting her attacker in the face with her sack of candy. She could hear the sound of someone hitting the ground and several males chuckling. Relived that her attacker hadn't been a certain Boogeyman Sophie glared into the bushes where the noises had come from.

"Jerks", she muttered.

"Sophie"! Startled she looked up to see the kids being cornered by several older kids.

"Hey what the h-e double l do you losers think you're doing"!

The teens sneered at her. "This the chick who's in charge of yer brother Noah"?

Sophie felt her blood boil upon hearing the name. So Noah decided it would be fun to terrify his younger brother? Not on_ her_ watch. "Hey yah it is her", Noah said looking her up and down, a sly grin plastered on his face. "Why don't you ditch the kids and hang out with us babe"?

Sophie's face scrunched up in revulsion. "You disgust me", she snapped pushing through the teens to stand by her kids.

"You're kidding right? You're saying you'd rather hang out with a couple a brats then with us", he asked raising his faux machete threateningly.

Having seen far scarier things in her life Sophie only scoffed. "Yah, I am".

Noah scowled. "_Boys_".

Before Sophie had time to decipher the meaning behind his words the teen closest to her right shoved her to the ground. Sophie fell hard, scraping her elbow. There was the sound of ripping fabric as her dress caught onto a snag in the fence. In a matter of seconds the whole back of her dress was completely shredded. Through the torn fabric a set of bloodied scratches was visible wracking down her exposed back.

From her place on the ground Sophie could hear the kids crying in despair as the teens ripped the pillow cases from their hands. "Hey", Sophie grunted pushing herself to her feet. "What do you think you're doing"? The rage was clear in her voice though the boys seemed to ignore it.

"What are you, stupid? We're taking your candy obviously", Noah barked. By this point the kids were all crying, gaining the attention of several on lookers.

"Give. Them. Back. Their. _Candy_", she growled through her teeth, her tone leaving no room for discussion.

The boy's scoffed, clearly not intimidated. Again Sophie wished she had worn a different costume. "And why should we"?

At the question an imposing figure appeared behind the teens grabbing the attention of Sophie and the three kids. They stared in awe at the hooded man who was mounted on a beautiful black horse. In his hand he held a sharp scythe that glinted in the moon light in warning.

"Because if you don't I'll cut off your heads", the hooded man hissed.

The teens froze at the man's voice. Slowly they turned their heads only to wish they hadn't. Sophie had to bite back a laugh when Noah squealed.

"W-who are you", one of the teens stuttered.

Sophie could imagine the man smiling under his hood. "I am Jack O' Lantern, the spirit of Halloween. It is my duty to keep children safe on this night and to keep rotten children like _you_ from spoiling this joyous holiday for others".

Noah was brave, or perhaps stupid enough, to speak up. "Pft, Jack O' Lantern, yah right. How lame can you get". His voice betrayed his fear as it cracked and rose several octaves in his fright.

Slowly Jack lifted his free hand to his hood. Everyone watched, transfixed, as he pulled it down. The teenagers let out a collective girlish shriek at the sight that lay beneath it. The teens wasted no time to stare before they ran off into the night. The younger children laughed happily at the man, not frightened by the pumpkin that replaced his head as the older kids had been.

"Thanks Mr. Jack", Frances beamed picking up her sack of candy.

Jack's pumpkin features morphed into a smile as he dismounted his horse. "But of course, it is my job after all".

Surprised as she was by the appearance of an unknown spirit Sophie couldn't help but ask, "How can I see you? I thought you had to believe in a spirit in order to see them and- no offence- but I had no clue you existed until you showed up".

Jack raised an invisible eyebrow in curiosity, "How old are you child"?

Annoyed that he had dodged the question Sophie said, "Fifteen".

"And I'm guessing from your question that you believe in the Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny still"?

"Yes", she answered hesitantly.

"You wouldn't happen to be Sophie Bennett would you"?

Sophie blinked in surprise. "Yah . . . you've hear of me"?

Jack nodded. "You and your brother both actually, you two are somewhat of legends in our world. As I'm sure you know most children don't believe for nearly as long as you two have. Word tends to get around when someone your age still believes".

Sophie nearly laughed. She was a legend among legends? How cool is that?

"As for your question everyone can see me on Halloween, no matter how old they are or whether they believe in me or not. I'm one of the only spirits that has been granted this power and I thank Manny for it every day".

The kids blinked in confusion. "Who's Manny", Kurt asked.

Sophie chuckled at his expression, it was just too cute. "Manny, as in Man in the Moon. You've heard of him right"?

Toby's face lit up. "I remember him, my mom tells me stories every night before I go to sleep"!

Jack silently pulled up his hood, mounting his horse. "It was nice meeting you Jack", Sophie said.

Jack tapped his fingers against his seethe in agreement, "I hope to see you again next year young ones. As for you Sophie perhaps our paths will cross again before then". Jack threw the kids a small sack of candy before riding of into the night.

"That was totally wicked", Toby yelled jumping up and down excitedly.

Sophie couldn't help but agree.

After calming the kids down Sophie decided to take them to the haunted house, though only after much begging and pleading from the two boys. "You sure you want to go through with this", Sophie asked when they reached the entrance.

"Totally", Frances declared staring determinedly at the entrance.

"If you say so".

The entrance was interesting. Smoke billowed from fog machines forming a ghostly veil around the walkway. Various caldrons and fake appendages littered the yard creating a classic haunted house look. A man even jumped at them from the shadows causing the little ones to scream. Sophie smirked, having seen the man before he jumped.

As they went farther a creepy tune accompanied by fake lighting noises were heard putting the kids on edge. Concerned she asked, "Are you sure you guys don't want to head back"?

"Why . . . are you afraid my little Nightmare Princess"?

Sophie froze.

Ok _now _she was scared.

Turning around in the hopes of finding the owner of the all too familiar voice she was met with thin air.

"Sophie", Frances croaked. Turning back around Sophie saw the kids looking at her fearfully.

"Can we go now", Kurt fretted tugging at his sleeves nervously.

"Yah", Sophie breathed pulling the kids closer to her, not for comfort but for their protection. There was no way she was letting Pitch near them.

"It's not them I want", he said reading her fears loud and clear.

Biting her lip Sophie stubbornly ignored him. For all she knew he could be lying.

"Why would I lie about such things"?

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Sophie plowed on.

Her gate was halted when a hand caught her wrist, pulling her away from the kids. Panicking she yelled, "Run"!

The kids didn't have to be told twice.

Slowly Sophie lifted her eyes to meet a familiar yellow pair. She shuddered. It was foolish of her to take the children Trick-or-Treating when she knew that Pitch was looking for her. She should have had Jack come along. His presence alone could have prevented this from happening.

Pitch smirked menacingly, pulling her closer. "Do you have nothing to say? It's been quite a long time since we last saw each other after all".

Grunting Sophie shouted, "Let me go"!

The smile faded from his face at her defiance, leaving a dark sneer in its place. "I don't think I will".

To her horror his Nightmares began to close in on them until the light of the moon was completely blocked out. "Don't worry", he whispered, as if he was indulging her in some well-kept secret. "It'll only hurt at first".

With those foreboding words shadows started to slink from beneath his skin and travel up the length of her arm. Panicking at the sight Sophie tried to jerk her arm from his grasp only for him to tighten his grip. "Don't move", he hissed. "It will only prolong the pain". Helpless, Sophie watched in terror as the shadows delved beneath her skin turning it a sickly grey. A pained cry escaped her lips at the horrible burning sensation it wrote. It felt like the skin was being pealed from the bone. Sobbing quietly Sophie felt her body go limp as the shadows traversed the length of her torso, turning her into the very thing she dreamt of the night before.

"Please", she begged weakly.

"You'll thank me when it's over", he informed her indifferently seeming to truly believe that himself.

No, this couldn't happen. She'd come too far just to give in now. Jamie would be horrified if he were to find out she were corrupted by the fearlings. Then there was the Guardians, they would be devastated with the knowledge that they failed. And- oh god what would happen to the kids? Would they get home safely or would someone take advantage of them and kidnap them? The thought that hurt her the most, however, was that she would probably never see Bunnymund again if Pitch succeeded.

Sophie weakly opened her eyes to stare at him defiantly. But that wouldn't happen. There's no way she'd allow him the satisfaction. As her conviction grew Sophie could feel the burning retreat instead replaced with a comforting warmth. The sensation reminded her of drinking a cup of hot coco or of Bunnymund's fluffy embrace.

She was surprised when Pitch's hand left her wrist, an aggravated hiss soon following. "No", he growled. "It can't be"! Confused by his outburst Sophie looked down to see that her hands were glowing. Startled she jumped several feet backwards.

"What", she stuttered.

Pitch turned to glare at the moon. "You! You did this to her. It's all your fault", he raged his hands bawled into fists. Turning to glower at her one last time he said, "This isn't over".

Sophie was only half aware of the fact that Pitch was gone when she sunk to her knees in a delirious daze. The moon brightened soothingly, bathing her in its light.

"_Nightlight_", a voice whispered.

Sophie's brows pinched together in confusion. Wasn't their already a Nightlight?

"_Nightlight_", the voice repeated, more firmly this time.

Sophie shook her head in denial. "No, I can't be Nightlight, there's already a Nightlight". A gentle breeze whipped her hair around her face, tugging at her clothes softly in disagreement.

"_Someday you will be the new Nightlight_", the voice clarified in that same soft tone.

Sophie continued to shake her head mumbling nonsense as her grip on consciousness started to slip. "No", she murmured. "I can't- no".

* * *

This is officially my second longest chapter! It's also one of my quickest updates- it only took me a day to get this written X)

By the way I'd like to thank everyone for the amazing reviews- Over 40! To make things sweeter I met 20,000 words this chapter, how sweet is that?! I hope you guys enjoyed the plot twist, I know it did.

Question- who's ready for Adult Sophie? 'Cause next chapter we've finally got it! Lol, it just took me ten chapters and twenty thousand words but hey you can't rush art XP


	10. The Weirdest Sleepover Ever

It all started with her fear of the dark. Eventual Adult!SophiexPitch with hints of BunnyxSophie

Thanks for the reviews last chapter, it really means a lot to me :)

Show of hands, who's pumped for adult Sophie?

. . . huh that's a lot of hands O.o

So this chapter is mostly comic relief and relationship development. I figured we should have some happy adult Sophie before we dive head first into my version of Angstville which actually might not be very angsty. I'm not a fan of angst it can be really annoying, in fact I constantly mock it. Sometimes when I watch movies I'll just start chanting angst like- have you ever seen the Fairly Odd Parents episode where everyone is turned into heroes? I say it the way Chester says munch munch munch munch because I find it to be highly amusing. Huh that was a random thought.

Ok **Important note**- Out of Jack's first believers only Sophie, Jamie, and Pippa still believe. Why? Because I don't think all the kids would continue to believe. Honestly I think Pippa is a stretch but you'll understand later why she's still a believer.

* * *

Chapter 10

The Weirdest Sleepover Ever

_Date- September 3, 2029, Age- Sophie: 21, Pippa: 27, Jamie: 27_

* * *

Pippa breathed in awe at the sight before her. It was, in one word, stunning.

"I can't _believe_ you live here", she exclaimed turning to eye Tooth in disbelief.

Tooth smiled happily, "And I can't believe you still . . . _well_ . . . believe". Tooth's smile turned nervous as she gauged Pippa's reaction. To her relief she shrugged her shoulders casually.

"I suppose I have Jamie to thank for that".

Sophie's head shot up at that, a false look of annoyance on her face. "Hey, what about me"?

Pippa rolled her eyes. "Oh, silly me, how could I forget about my best friend"?

Sophie sniffed, straightening her pajama top in mock satisfaction. "That's better".

Pippa couldn't help it, that look on her face was simply too much. Picking up her pillow she smacked Sophie in the face sending her falling to the floor in a heap of limbs. Sophie blinked owlishly. "Why are people always hitting me with things? First it's Jack with his snowballs, then Bunny with his darn boomerang, and now you with the pillows"!

Tooth giggled with Pippa as she pulled herself sluggishly from the ground. "Remind me why I agreed to do this again", Sophie asked wearily.

"Because you love me", Pippa said cheekily. "Besides I've wanted to see Tooth's palace ever since you described it to me all those years ago".

Sophie smirked slyly, recalling the time. "You were totally jealous".

Pippa glared, placing her hands on her hips, "Me? Jealous? Please".

"Ha, don't try to deny it"!

Pippa rolled her eyes. "You're so immature".

"I'm twenty one and still believe in Santa Clause", Sophie drawled arching a blond eyebrow in her direction. "What do you expect"?

The pillow collided with Sophie's face again.

"So", Tooth cut in awkwardly, wring her hands. "What exactly are we supposed to do? I mean I've never really had the time to have a sleep over before".

Sophie removed the pillow from her face to look at her incredulously. "Never had a sleepover?! Aw man", she muttered sadly, cradling the pillow in her arms in sympathy.

Pippa sat down, unzipping the suit case she'd brought with her. "Don't worry", Pippa said. "It's easy. All we have to do is paint each other's nails and talk about boys. Maybe even prank them while we're at it".

"Oh", Tooth said still looking unsure. "You know maybe this was a bad idea. I'm awfully busy and-".

Pippa cut her off, "It's only for one night, besides everyone has to take a break sometime, even an immortal Guardian such as yourself. I mean look at Jack, he's always goofing off".

Tooth smiled at the mention of Jack, a wistful look crossing her face. "That's different"- and then the wistful look vanished, replaced with one of seriousness-"My job requires constant vigilance and attention. I can't afford a day off".

Sophie giggled. The others looked at her in question. "Sorry it's just the way she said that. It reminded me of Batman".

Pippa rolled her eyes though she was still smiling. "Come on Tooth, one night won't hurt. Besides you have the Baby Teeth to cover for you. I'm sure Baby Tooth could even take your place as boss if you let her".

The two girls discreetly high fived when they noticed her resolve breaking. "I suppose Baby Tooth could take over for the night . . .".

"Yes!" the girls squealed tugging Tooth to the floor with them.

"What should we do first?" Sophie asked excitedly.

"I'm thinking we should paint our nails then play truth or dare".

"Oh sounds like fun", Sophie said picking out five different colors of nail polish. She planned to paint her thumb purple, her pointer finger dark blue, her middle finger green, her ring finger orange, and her pinky red. Rainbow nails were fun even if they did look juvenile. She still thought it looked awesome.

Pippa pulled out a confetti styled nail polish and Sophie immediately pulled it away from her. "This would look soo cool as a second coat on my rainbow nails", she squealed. Pippa chuckled as she picked out a light pink for herself. Sophie fake gagged at her choice. "Pink? What a girl color. You should choice something more threatening like red".

"Why is read threatening", she asked unscrewing the lid.

"Because it's the color of blood. Duh".

Pippa ignored her as she started to apply the pink. It was only then that she noticed Tooth hadn't picked out a color yet. "What's wrong Tooth, don't you like any of the options? We've got enough choices to start a nail salon".

Tooth smiled sheepishly. "No that's not it, I've just never painted my nails before".

Pippa looked up from her work to openly gawk at her. "_Never_", she exclaimed in disbelief. "First you tell us you've never had a sleepover, now you say you've never painted your nails. Next you're going to say you've never had ice cream"!

Sophie's jaw dropped at Tooth's expression. "You've never had ice cream before"?!

Tooth shrugged, her cheeks glowing red in embracement. "I've never had the opportunity before".

"Uh no . . .".

Pippa shook her head sadly. "We'll have to fix that someday. But for now we'll help you with your nails".

"What color do you want", Sophie asked.

Tooth pointed to the emerald green nail polish by Pippa's foot. "I really like the green one".

Sophie picked it up and uncapped the lid. "Then that's what you'll get".

The three spent the next half hour painting their nails and letting them dry. When that was done they moved on to truth or dare.

"So Tooth", Sophie started.

Tooth's eyes widened at her mischievous tone. '_Just what does this game involve?_' she thought worriedly.

"Truth or dare"?

Tooth didn't hesitate. "Truth". She figured that any question she asked would be easy to answer while the dare might be something she really didn't want to do. She should have picked dare.

"Are you in love with Jack"?

Tooth blushed, turning her eyes to her hands in order to avoid eye contact. There was no way she was having this conversation with them!

"Come on Tooth once the question is asked there's no going back", Pippa said pulling the lollipop she was eating from her mouth. The two girls were quite egger to hear her response, finding the idea of the Tooth Fairy and Jack Frost in love absolutely adorable. I mean what child would ever envision something as sweet as that ever happening?

Sighing Tooth allowed a content smile to flitter across her face. "I am".

Sophie instantly clutched Pippa's hand and let loose a squeal of absolute delight. "I'm so happy for you Tooth"!

Pippa winked at Tooth saying, "If it makes you feel any better he feels the same way".

Tooth's wings fluttered at the thought.

"Your turn to choose Tooth", Sophie said playing with the pillow in her hands.

"Alright", she said eyeing both girls calculatingly. "Sophie. Truth or dare".

"Truth". Everyone knows you start with truth and then say dare. Otherwise you look to egger. Well there was that and she was weary as to what Tooth would consider a dare. It would either be something stupid like eating a bottle of ketchup or something awkward like hugging a random spirit. You never knew with that woman.

Tooth seemed to think for a minute before a figurative light bulb went off above her head. "Are you in love with Bunnymund"?

Sophie choked on her own spit, her entire body stiffening. Whoa. Did Tooth ask what she thought she did or were her ears deceiving her? Either way that was not something she wanted to think about. She was twenty one for gosh sake! She had the rest of her life to think of love. Not now. She was still just an immature child at heart. She still got into snowball fights with Jack and the neighborhood kids for crying out loud!

"I . . . _what_"!?

Tooth and Pippa exchanged amused looks. "I asked if you were in love with Bunnymund".

Sophie's head swam. Did she?

Sophie swallowed. Hard. This was no longer a silly game it seemed. Her heart fluttered at the thought. Could she be in love with Bunnymund . . .? He was something else that was for sure. Ever since she was little she'd adored him, more so than anyone else. Out of all the spirits she'd ever met he was by far her favorite. It was because of him that she loved Easter so much. His voice was just amazing. She could honestly say that she loved his Australian accent. It could be cocky and self-assured or soft and comforting. He even seemed to project confidence in his stance that she found endearing. She'd never told Pippa but he was her true best friend, not her. He knew more about her than anyone else. He held a place in her heart that no one else did. And yet there was something inside her that screamed no. Perhaps she was still too young. Maybe in a few years she could say yes to that question but not now.

Looking to Tooth she said, "I'm not sure yet . . . Love is such a strong word. In time I think I could love him but for now all I can say is that I feel strongly for him".

Tooth and Pippa seemed to be satisfied with this answer. "You're still young. You don't know what you want yet. With age comes wisdom and the knowledge of what you truly want in a partner".

Sophie's nose scrunched up in distaste. "That's such an old person answer".

Pippa frowned at her. "That's what I would have said".

Sophie arched a brow and smirked. "Exactly".

Pippa's lollipop hit her head. "Ow", Sophie cried rubbing her forehead in amusement. "What happened to throwing pillows"?

"You're still holding my pillow", she pointed out dryly. "So I improvised".

Sophie narrowed her eyes at her. "Truth or dare Pippa".

Pippa smiled a slow easy smile, clearly pleased with herself. "Dare".

"Oh someone's feeling cocky", Sophie said the mischievous glint back in her eyes. Her friend was going _down_. "I heard from Jamie that the guys are having a sleep over to".

Pippa burst out laughing. "What"?

Sophie chuckled to. "Apparently when Jamie told North about ours he decided that they should have one too. Something about the girls not having all of the fun . . .? Apparently Bunnymund wasn't very thrilled with the idea but North was too excited for anyone to protest. It certainly didn't help that Sandy thought it would be fun either".

"Not that this isn't amusing but what's your point", Pippa asked wearily.

Sophie smirked wolfishly. "I dare you to break into North's workshop wearing a pink bunny costume and yell 'Happy Easter' then throw raw eggs at the guys".

Tooth and Pippa were staring at her incredulously. "You're kidding me".

Sophie gave them her most innocent look. "Nope".

Tooth blink, clearly confused. "Why would she yell 'Happy Easter'"?

Sophie snorted, slapped her hand against the ground. "Because it will annoy Bunnymund and North. Bunnymund because Pippa will be mocking him and North because she said Easter instead of Christmas. The eggs are meant to annoy everybody else".

"Where are we going to get a pink bunny suit and raw eggs anyways", Pippa asked smugly thinking that she would be getting out of the prank.

Sophie snickered and pulled said items from her own bag. Pippa's jaw dropped, her eyes furious. "You planned this didn't you"!

"Oh yah. I've been wanting you to do this for months now".

Pippa fumed, trying to find a way out of this when she had a brilliant idea. "Well how are we supposed to even get to the North Pole huh? It's not like we can just fly there"! Again Sophie smirked. Pippa groaned, "What now? Are you going to tell me you found some pixie dust and we'll be able to fly there ourselves"?

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous", she said digging around in her bag. "I stole North's snow globe", she announced pulling said item out.

Tooth's eyes widened in disbelief. "Sophie!" she scolded. "What if he needed that"?

Sophie shrugged nonchalantly. She had thought of that of course. She figured Bunnymund could just make a tunnel for them to use if they needed to. "Are we going to do this or not"?

Pippa struggled with herself. Everything in her told her no but it was common knowledge that one never went back on a dare (unless it would end in death or jail. She wasn't _that_ committed). "Fine", she snapped ripping the bunny suit from her hands. Sophie grinned, turning the other way as she changed. She herself pulled on a snow coat and a pair of gloves. She didn't feel like going to the North Pole in pajama's again.

"Just how long have you been planning this", Tooth asked her curiously when she saw her pulling on her coat.

"Months".

Sophie heard a long, suffering sigh. "You can look now".

Oh, this was just too good. Sophie bit her bottom lip, trying desperately to hold back her laughter.

Pippa moved the pink ear from her face and scowled, her tiny pink hands curling into fists. "Laugh and you die", she hissed.

Sophie snorted, not able to help herself. Pippa just looked to damn funny in that outfit. Her nose was ever scrunched up! It was just too funny to keep quiet.

"Awww", Tooth cooed. "You look so cute Pippa".

Pippa blew a strand of hair from her face in annoyance. "Yah, yah, yah- can we go now? I'd prefer to get this over with".

Sophie shrugged her shoulders in indifference, secretly pleased that she was actually going through with it. Sophie had been sure that Pippa would refuse so she wasn't about to blow this by refusing her. "Before we go"- she paused to hand Pippa a plastic Easter basket full of eggs-"take this. And make sure not to drop it either". Then without further ado she hurled the snow globe. "Outside North's workshop"!

Everyone jumped through and it was only once they landed in the snow that Pippa realized Sophie had purposefully had them land outside. "_Sophie_", she yelped feeling the chill of the snow through the thin costume. "Why didn't you teleport us inside the workshop"?!

Sophie shrugged, amused with her anger. "I said you had to break into North's workshop didn't I"?

Infuriated by her answer Pippa threw an egg at Sophie which she skillfully dodged. "Hey, save the eggs for the boys"!

Groaning Pippa walked towards the workshop. "When you get inside remember to hop", Sophie called.

Pippa snorted. "Don't push your luck".

Sophie sighed in disappointment. It would've been ten times funnier if she hopped. Maybe she could still convince her? "Common Pippa this'll be funny"!

Pippa stopped and smiled slightly. "Yah I know it's just . . .".

"Just what", Tooth inquired vaguely seeing where she was going with this.

"Jamie's there", she finished blushing.

Sophie grinned, punching her in the shoulder lightly. "There it is! I knew there had to be a good reason for you not wanting to do this! Don't worry I'm sure he'll think you're hot in that", she finished winking.

"Right. Cause all guys find bunny suits hot", she muttered sarcastically.

Sophie arched a brow, highly amused at that. "Well some do . . .".

A look of horror crossed Pippa's face at the reference. "Don't even joke about that", she said smacking Sophie's head lightly.

Tooth blinked in confusion, "I don't understand".

Pippa placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a meaningful look. "Trust me it's better not to know".

Turning back to Sophie she asked, "So how are we supposed to do this"?

"Sorry", Sophie said. "But it's up to you to figure this out".

"Well she could just tell the Yeti's that North it expecting us", Tooth said though stopped when she noticed the look Sophie was sending her. "Oops".

"Tooth", she hissed in annoyance.

Pippa's entire face lit up. "Thanks for the advice"!

Sophie watched as Pippa ran off to the entrance of the workshop in exasperation. "Sorry", Tooth said sheepishly.

Sophie waved it off not caring enough to actually be mad. Besides Tooth was one of those people that you can never be mad at. "Don't worry about it. Let's just go find her before she does something stupid".

* * *

Jack sat with Jamie by the window of North's workshop eating chocolate chip cookies and hot chocolate. "Why did I agree to this again", Jack asked for the twentieth time that night.

Jamie shrugged wondering the same thing himself. "I don't think we really had a choice in the matter to be honest", he said biting into his cookie.

Jamie found the situation to be awkward. He was, after all, a grown adult now. He was much too old to be having sleep overs. He attempted to justify the situation by telling himself this was just like a guy's night out without the drinking but that illusion was shattered when North suggested they play truth or dare.

Jack and Sandy laughed until they cried as they actually understand what truth or dare actually was. Bunnymund scowled, knowing that it was strictly a girls game (Sophie had told him so). Jamie merely buried his face in his hands in embarrassment. He was a twenty seven year old man hanging out with the Sandman and the Easter Bunny and to make things weirder Santa Clause suggested they play truth or dare. What had become of his life?

"What is so funny", North asked not understanding why Jack and Sandy were doubled over laughing.

"Truth or dare is a girl's game North. Men just dare each other to do stupid stuff", Jamie supplied trying to defuse the awkward situation.

"Then we do that", North announced. Jamie nearly groaned. That wasn't what he was trying to accomplish at all!

"That actually sounds like fun", Jack said his mischievous mind working a mile a minute.

"Of course you'd say that", Bunnymund grumbled.

"I call picking first", Jack exclaimed before anyone had time to protest. "Jamie I dare you to kiss Pippa the next time you see her"!

Jamie sputtered in disbelief at the notion. He wouldn't admit it but he _was_ secretly enticed by the idea. _Hmm kissing Pippa_ . . . But then logic reared its ugly head. "I can't just kiss her Jack! We're adults now, not children. It would be highly inappropriate. Besides I never agreed to anything".

Jack smirked at him. "Come on Jamie you know you want to! Besides aren't you two dating now"?

Jamie frowned, a sad ache tugging at his heart strings. "No we broke up a while ago".

Jack deflated a bit before perking up again. "Well what better way to win her back than a kiss"?

Jamie considered it. He was still in love with Pippa and missed her fiercely. Perhaps it was time to start over with her . . . "Alright. I'll do it".

Jack beamed, "That's great-".

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by the door swinging open loudly. In the doorway stood Pippa dressed in a light pink bunny costume. No one had time to be properly confused before she yelled, "Happy Easter", and promptly pelted them with eggs. Everyone cried in outrage, especially when they caught sight of Sophie doubled over in laughter and Tooth giggling into her hands behind her.

Trying futilely to wipe the egg from his fur Bunnymund growled, "Are you mocking me Sheila".

That only earned him more laughter from Sophie.

Jack chuckled in amusement, wiping the egg from his hair. Turning to Jamie he said, "Well"?

Sandy seconded this with a small question mark above his head and a small smile, clearly not bothered by the egg covering him.

Nodding thoughtfully Jamie stood to his feet and walked straight for Pippa. "Hey Jamie-".

She was cut off when he met her lips with a passionate kiss full of longing and love. Jamie sighed through his nose in satisfaction. Oh how he'd missed her.

Pippa was shocked at first but easily brushed it aside and leaned into the kiss, allowing her eyes to drift shut.

Jack and Sandy cheered while North looked on in confusion and Bunnymund scowled.

From behind them Sophie's jaw hit the floor. Tooth, who was fawning at the sight snapped it shut for her, her gaze never leaving the pair.

'_Oh gosh'_ Sophie thought in mortification. '_I did _not _need to see that'_.

When they pulled away both of them were smiling. "I missed you", Jamie whispered.

"I missed you to", Pippa said easily leaning into his embrace.

Inspired by the scene Bunnymund hopped over to Sophie and helped her to her feet. "Thanks", she said accepting his hand.

He only smiled 'accidently' pulling her a little too close for comfort. Their noses touched and Sophie's eyes widened as she stared into his beseeching eyes.

They were so close . . . all she had to do was lean in and their lips would be touching. Did she dare? The Guardian's would surly see if she did and she would probably die of embarrassment . . . Apparently that didn't matter to her for in the next moment she closed the gap between them. Bunnymund seemed just as surprised as she was by this new development but neither pulled back.

Sophie felt a well of relief and satisfaction at this. She smiled as their lips moved over each other's in perfect synch. So he did like her. Her hero, her best friend, her childhood idol liked her back. Maybe it wasn't love yet but she had a strong feeling that with time it would be. All she could do was hold him close and enjoy the moment.

* * *

Huh. That wasn't expected. At all. I was originally going to have a completely different chapter with Pitch and stuff but this just seemed better. I'm not going to lie I never envisioned anyone kissing in this chapter but once the idea came to me it wouldn't leave me be. The way I see it is this will only make it more interesting when Pitch comes into the picture and steals Sophie's heart ;)

Sorry I didn't update during the week. Usually when I come home from school my brain dies and I can't bring myself to type. I guess it's a good thing school lets out in two weeks then XD

On a random note I suggest checking out Burn It Down by Linkin Park I've been obsessed with this song all day.

4,015 words!


	11. A Chance Encounter

It all started with her fear of the dark. Eventual Adult!SophiexPitch with hints of BunnyxSophie

Thanks for all the reviews. Oh and I almost forgot I have a poll on my profile for which Guardian Sophie should live with for a while once she becomes Nightlight since he never had a permanent home.

For those who don't know Mother Nature is Pitch's daughter ^.^ Neat huh?

Sorry about the lack of updates lately, I've been super busy with finals but hey only one day of school left- and I've already gotten chapter 12 written out and part of 13. I just need to edit 12 and then it'll be ready to post :3

Pitch is coming soon- I promise! I'll try to get him in 13 (unless it ends up being too rushed. Which he might or might not be. We'll see . . .).

* * *

Chapter 11

A Chance Encounter

_Date- September 7, 2029, Age- Sophie: 21_

* * *

Laughter filled the air as young children ran throughout the forest playing hide and go seek tag. Each child had large grins spread across their faces as they ran here and there skillfully. It was dizzying to try and keep track of each child as they ran by and Sophie was almost glad when they scampered out of sight if only to prevent the headache that she could feel coming on. Regardless of this Sophie wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Nothing brought her more joy then watching kids play as she once had and occasionally still did. Maturity could wait; she was still young enough to act silly every now and then.

A comically high pitched war cry broke the silence and not moments later a young boy who was 'it' came running by. Sophie laughed when she saw he was yielding a random stick as a sword, catching the young man's attention. "Did you see where they went Miss Sophie", he inquired curiously.

Sophie smiled mysteriously in response, leaning causally against a tree. "I did indeed".

Flipping his shaggy hair from his eyes and offering a gap toothed smile he said, "I don't suppose you could point me in the right direction"?

Sophie tapped her chin in mock thought humming to further the illusion. "Well, since you asked so nicely . . ."- here she turned her amused emerald eyes to his hopeful blue ones with a small smirk playing at her lips-"No".

The boy visibly deflated, kicking the snow at his feet in disappointment. "Drats", he muttered clearly not that upset over this information. Somehow Sophie doubted he expected her to tell him in the first place, not that it would have really mattered if she had. "Thanks anyway Miss", he chirped running off into the trees to find his friends.

It was early September and the kids would be going back to school soon, much to their dismay. As a last hoorah they decided to spend the day in the forest playing games with one another and their parents had graciously asked Sophie to watch them while they played. Needing the money and enjoying their company Sophie eagerly accepted. So here she was watching the kids chase each other merrily while she watched on in good humor.

The wind picked up suddenly and a chill ran down her spin. Sophie turned, expecting to spy Jack coming to join the fun only to be met with thin air. Her eyes squinted as she turned in slow circles, trying to catch a glimpse of the mischievous winter spirit. At first she figured he was being his normal annoying self and hiding but as the minutes ticked by Sophie came to the conclusion that it wasn't Jack who had made the chill. Jack wouldn't wait so long to reveal himself to her even in the name of mischief. There was also a distinct lack of frost or fresh snowfall which was a tell-tell sign of his presence. But what really tipped her off were the clouds. Whereas moments before they had been a sad, thick grey they were now a cheery fluffy white. Sophie has hung around spirits long enough to recognize when something is a natural occurrence and when it isn't.

But what spirit was wandering in the forest if not Jack or the other Guardians? She hadn't met a spirit with the power to manipulate the clouds before. Sophie's form tensed a fraction at the thought, preparing to fight off any ill advances the unknown spirit might make. While she had personally encountered a good share of friendly spirits she wasn't naïve enough to believe they were all so kind. Spirits, like humans, were capable of being good or bad. Pitch was a good, or rather _bad_ example of a spiteful spirit, one that she cared not to remember . . . but some things can't simply be forgotten.

Narrowing her eyes marginally Sophie called out, "Who's there"?

All was quiet save her steady breathing and the rustling of dead leaves in the breeze. When no one answered Sophie felt silly. Had she imagined the whole thing? Cheeks burning a fiery red and silently praying that no one had seen her act so foolishly, she made to follow the children only to be cut off by a pleasant chuckle. "You knew I was here didn't you? Toothiana and Nightlight were the only spirits who could sense me before. I suppose I can add you to that list now".

Sophie froze mid step as she processed this new development stiffly. The spirit was defiantly a female, that much was certain. Her voice was feminine and held an infinite wisdom born from experience hidden in its cheery depths. Though she knew not to judge a book by its cover Sophie couldn't help but be soothed by it. The spirit's voice was calm, an indicator that she was friendly, if only for the moment. Hoping for the best but expecting the worst Sophie turned to see a smiling woman, as she suspected.

The woman was tall, at least two heads more so than Sophie and she had to tilt her head back to see her properly. Her eyes were an interesting shade of green. At first glance Sophie mistook the spirit's eyes for a shade similar to her own but the longer she looked she realized they resembled boundless meadows and towering hills rather than her emerald. She wore a billowing cloak the same black as her ankle length raven hair. She holds herself with a regal air and has a surprisingly long, yet lovely face.

Looking at the beautiful woman Sophie felt a flash of recognition. Where had she seen this woman before? Had she passed her on the street while she was playing with the children of her town? Perhaps she'd spied the spirit many years before when she was a child herself? Somehow both options didn't feel right.

"Who are you?" Sophie asked faintly realizing she'd been staring at the woman for an embarrassing amount of time.

The woman offered a small smile. It neither shown with warmth or amusement but rather _knowledge_. Whoever this woman was she was truly an enigma, a puzzle to be observed but never solved. Already Sophie's mind was threatening to burst from the many questions she wished to ask this mystery woman that she somehow knew she wouldn't be able to ask.

"I am Mother Nature". She said this unusually slow, clearly annunciating each word. Her tone calmly commanded respect and ones most undivided attention. Sophie's hands clenched at her sides unconsciously. Though she had originally seemed kind Sophie was no longer sure whether she could trust Mother Nature or not. For the time being she would just have to give the elder woman the benefit of the doubt.

Nodding tersely in acceptance Sophie extended her hand in polite greeting. "Sophie Bennett, nice to meet you".

The spirit's smile widened fractionally at her introduction, a hint of warmth pooling in her eyes. "I know who you are Miss Bennett. I've been watching you for some time now".

Sophie pulled her hand back to her side, leveling Mother Nature with a look of mistrust and slight confusion. She knew by now that most spirits recognized both her and Jamie because of their continued belief and interactions with the Guardian's but none of them actively watched her. It was greatly unsettling to know that the woman was watching her without her knowledge. "You've been what"?

Mother Nature drifted a few inches closer to her, the wind stirring playfully as she did so. "Don't fret child, I observe many people. Since I first became a spirit I have watched things unfold, trying to keep a proper balance in the world. Over the centuries I have watched from the sidelines and on occasion I have been known to intervene and gently nudge things in the right direction".

This only produced more questions for Sophie and she found herself choosing her next words carefully. "What makes me so special"? Her question was sincere for Sophie truly couldn't fathom why a spirit as seemingly important as Mother Nature would be keeping an eye on her. Sure she hung out with the Guardian's but that doesn't mean she's anything extraordinary, at least not enough to gain her special attention.

The spirit's eyes sparkled as she placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "You underestimate yourself Sophie. You will play an important part in the events to come, I can feel it. I may not be able to see the future like Father Time can but I still know this to be true".

Sophie glanced at the hand on her shoulder with furrowed brows. What was she talking about now? So many questions, so few answers . . . this woman truly was an enigma.

Licking her lips she asked, "And what part is that"?

A smile, far larger than any of the others she offered previously, spread across Mother Nature's face creating small dimples on her cheeks before it faded. "I won't delude you. You'll be miserable at first but with the powers Manny has gifted you with you'll be strong enough to hold your ground until things start to look up".

Though she was avidly following her every word Sophie couldn't help but speak up, desperately needed some clarification. "I don't mean to interrupt but what is it I'll be doing exactly"?

Whatever the answer was Mother Nature found it to be extremely amusing for she had to purse her delicate lips to hold back her laughter. "Keeping Pitch in line of course".

Sophie eyebrows shot to her hairline and her jaw fell open as she struggled to retort. Her arms hung like limp noodles by her sides as she tried to process what she just heard, or what she must have misheard because- '_She couldn't have just said what I think she said'_!

"You-I-He-But . . . _What"_?! The outrage was clear in her voice as she internally fumed. Was this woman mocking her because if she was- well technically there wasn't anything she could do without the fear of being on the brunt edge of her elemental powers but _still_. The idea that she would be near Pitch again, let alone 'keeping him in line' as she so helpfully put it, was sickening. For one she was deathly afraid of him. He had tormented her for a good half of her life and all of her childhood and would gladly continue to do so if it weren't for the Guardian's. More so than that the idea that she could have any sort of power of him is preposterous, even _if_ she had the power to shoot light from her hands. Pitch was one of the oldest spirits around, older than even Manny himself while she was only a twenty one year old college student. There was no contest here.

"Pitch was a good man once", she explains softly. Sophie's brain promptly shuts up in favor of listening to this new and highly intriguing information. "In fact he was a hero, _the_ hero even. Everyone looked up to him and treated him with the upmost respect. You see the universe was once a much darker place than it is now, filled with terrible creatures called Fearlings. It was Pitch and Pitch alone who caught every last one of them and kept them from escaping. Manny's parent's, the Lunanoff's, had him stand watch at the prison that held these terrible creatures and gave him the gift of immortality so he could always stand watch. So sure of his worth were the Lunanoff's that they made him the first Guardian, the Guardian of courage. But back then he wasn't called Pitch. His name was Kozmotis Pitchiner and he was a faithful husband and a loving father with a daughter whom he dotted upon frequently".

Sophie was speechless. Pitch had been good once? He had a wife and _kid_? Whoa. What's going on here?! She had figured that Pitch was always his gloom and doom self, not a loving father who people admired. That and the very fact that he had once been a Guardian had her head spinning to the point she had to sit down.

"For years he vigilantly stood guard listening to the prisoners whisper and plead desperately for their escape. But one day, sensing his weakness, the prisoners imitated the voice of his daughter and hypnotized Kozmotis into believeing she was being held inside with them. Frantic, he opened the doors to release her, but was instead possessed by ten thousand Fearlings, transforming him into Pitch, the Nightmare King. It was Nightlight, the young protector of the Lunanoff's son, who eventually defeated him though at the cost of his own life. Now centuries later Manny has chosen you to take the young boys place and keep Pitch from bringing about a second Dark Age as he almost recently accomplished".

Sophie's eyes darted back and forth as she scrambled to process everything she had just been told. So it wasn't Pitch's fault that he was this way. He was once a good man . . . but that was a long time ago. Sophie wasn't deluded. She knew that whatever the Fearling's had done to him was permanent and though he may be swayed into giving up his pursuits of world domination he will never be the man he once was. The damage has been there for too long to simply be removed but perhaps there was hope for him yet. If he truly was such a great man once then he must still have that same greatness in him now.

For the first time since she met Pitch Sophie felt _bad_ for him. Suddenly all the hatred she had ever felt towards him for tormenting her fled her body. She couldn't hate him knowing the whole story but that doesn't mean she has to like him either. He still terrified her and the thought that he had tried to turn her into the same thing he was with the Fearling's that poisoned him was enough to make her shutter.

When she finally looked up Sophie was alone.

Standing to her feet shakily Sophie head off to find the children. After all she had a responsibility to keep them safe, sick as she may feel in this strange turn of events.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter and that everything is starting to (kinda) make sense. So I'm thinking Sophie will keep Pitch from being super evil though he'll still be the Boogieman and scare the skittles out of little children. So basically he's him without the world domination- of- doom thing going on. No Guardian of Courage Pitch in this story, sorry. Not that I think anyone will mind. Usually when I read a villain romance I like the villain to stay bad (though sometimes it's nice to read redemption fics, I'm not feeling that with Pitch for some odd reason. Probably for the reasons I mentioned in the update).


	12. Illuminate

Summary: It all started with her fear of the dark. Eventual Adult!SophiexPitch with hints of BunnyxSophie

I have a poll on my profile that asks who Sophie should live with once she becomes a spirit. And by that I mean when she's not with Pitch or sleeping outside, which as far as I know may be all the time. Who knows with me.

So far I've got two votes for Jamie oddly enough. Not that I'm against that. I just figured you'd prefer her to live with North or Bunnymund. *Shrugs* Whatever floats your boat guys. I don't really care either way.

NightmareQueen17- give it time. My story is constantly changing. I'm adding chapters I hadn't planned on writing and scrapping ones I had. Sometimes when I write things will just come to me and the plan will change. I still plan on having Pitch make her a Nightmare Princess, if only for a while (Perhaps permanently? Who knows). We'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

Chapter 12

Illuminate

_Date- October 5, 2029, Age- Sophie: 21_

* * *

Sophie pulled her pink coat closer to her face in a futile attempt to keep warm. The cold winter wind bit at her cheeks flushing them a stinging red. A sardonic smile pulled at her lips as she recalled the old saying 'Jack Frost nipping at your nose'. She had said this aloud once in the spirit's presence and for whatever reason the expression seemed to both delight and annoy him. He later explained that while it was thrilling to know there was a saying about him he didn't nip at anyone's noses. She responded by flicking his nose and laughing.

It was freezing out, more so than usual, a fact that was not lost on her. Thick snow transformed the small town into a beautiful sight, reminding Sophie why she had moved here in the first place. She lived a few towns over from her childhood home so she still lived fairly close to her parents. It would only take an hour or two to drive home for the holidays, another perk of moving here.

In light of the coming season wreaths and lights already decorated people's homes reminding her that in just two months' time it would be Christmas once more. Sophie couldn't wait for the holiday to come. With both her and Jamie coming home for Christmas it would be just like old times.

For a second she had to wonder what she was doing outside. It was ten at night long after the sun had set so why was she out prowling the streets?

A frown tugged at her lips as she thought it over. Sophie faintly recalled feeling the sudden urge to leave the safety of her apartment in favor of the outside world. Why, she had no clue, but who was she to ignore her instincts?

From the corner of her eye Sophie caught sight of movement in the trees up ahead. The streetlights provided very little light making it impossible to see whatever had caused it. Sophie was torn between looking for the source and turning around, though she was leaning more towards leaving. For all she knew it could have been an animal or an ax wielding murderer shuffling around in the bushes. Shrugging in indifference Sophie turned and began to walk home, pretending she hadn't seen anything odd in the first place.

A child's scream split the air and she realized that going home was no longer an option. Tightening the scarf around her neck Sophie silently prayed that there really wasn't an ax murderer in the forest because she really didn't feel like dying tonight.

Taking off into a sprit Sophie crossed the street, not wasting time to look both ways- not that there were any cars out at this time of night. Throwing her hands out Sophie pushed aside any stray branches that were in her way and ran into the dark forest. A slight shudder racked her body when she realized just how dark it was. Without the street lights it was fairly dark but because the moonlight was unable to penetrate the thick tree tops it was nearly impossible for Sophie to make anything out. Cautiously she wandered farther into the forest occasionally stumbling and ripping small holes in her pants. Likewise stray branches cut through her jacket and into her delicate skin, drawing blood. It was moments like these that Sophie was glad she lived on her own. If someone, either a roommate or her parents, saw her cut up like this they'd probably spend the night fussing over her, something she had hated since she was a small child. If there was one thing she hated in this world it was being coddled.

Pushing all pointless thoughts from her head Sophie paused trying to hear the sound of small footfalls.

When she couldn't hear anything she turned in a circle hoping to find any sign of the child. Maybe the kid sat down, which would explain why she didn't hear anything.

After another minute of silence her shoulders slumped, a perplexed look crossing her face. 'Perhaps it was just her imagination . . .'? But then the child screamed again and she knew it wasn't so. Her head whipped in the direction the sound came from, her heart clenching in fear. The scream was chilling and made the blood in her veins run cold. Whatever had the child afraid must be dangerous, or at the very least extremely frightening. Gulping she realized in order to find the child she would have to tread deeper into the forest . . .

Tilting her chin up Sophie swallowed her fear and ran towards the direction she assumed the child was. Whatever was going on she needed to find the kid and make sure they were safe. It was cold out and she feared they would die out here if not found soon. Her heart clenched at the idea and urged her to run faster.

In the distance she could faintly hear the sound of clumsy movement through the underbrush. It was clear the kid was in a panic.

Sophie was surprised when the moon brightened strong enough to dimly break through the dense trees. "What's going on Manny"?

Naturally there was no response. Sophie sighed, she could handle this, she didn't need Manny's help. She was strong, she didn't need to rely on anyone but herself . . . Even if it would be nice to get a little help.

"Go away!" the child, now identified as a young boy, yelled in a wavering voice. Loud sobs and gasps escaped the boy as he cried fearfully.

Sophie stopped in her tracks at the voice. Was the boy referring to her? Perhaps she had scared him and he was only trying to outrun her. But then again it was never wise to assume things. Mind made up she continued after him, this time quitter to avoid scaring him further.

Sophie pushed past a tree and nearly fell on her face at what she saw. "Holy . . .".

A blond haired boy with wide, terrified eyes was huddled on the ground at the base of a tree with several NightMares standing over him threateningly. The sight reminded her of the nights she'd been in the boy's position and she shivered involuntarily. There was absolutely no way she was going to stand by while another child went through what she did- and in the_ forest_ no less- even if it meant that Pitch was probably nearby. For the child's sake she would have to push aside her fears and put on a brave face. She was an adult now and it was her turn to keep the children of the world safe, not the other way around. Her parents would have done the same thing had they been in her position. It was her time to be the savior.

"Hey!" she screamed, anger keeping her voice from cracking.

The Night Mares' heads snapped in her direction, their yellow eyes widening noticeably. They whinnied in confusion, stomping their hooves irritably. Apparently they didn't expect an adult to ruin their fun, much less one that could see them. The little boy looked up when she spoke, a brief look of hope crossing his features. Sophie's hands balled into fists when she noticed the boy was only wearing a pair of thin pajamas. He must be freezing . . . From her place in the clearing she could vaguely see him shaking, his lips a frosty blue. Sophie realized with a jolt that he must have hypothermia. If she didn't get out of here soon he would surly die.

"Get away from him", she commanded when they only continued to stare at her.

After a few short words in their horse language two of the Night Mares surprisingly listened to her, fading into the shadows and away from the boy. Sophie blinked in surprise. Surly it could be _that_ easy. After all they had never left her alone when she asked, or rather _pleaded_, as a child. Their motives became clear in the next moment when they appeared behind her, blocking her escape route. It would seem they only left the boy's side so they could come after _her_. '_Great_', she sighed. '_At least their attention is focused more on me now though'_.

Eyes narrowed in determination Sophie ran past the remaining Night Mare who stood guard in front of the child and to the boy's side. She wasted no time scooping him into her arms and holding him close. "It'll be okay kid. Nothing can hurt you now that I'm here", she soothed. She felt the boy relax a fraction and bury his face into the crook of her neck for both the warmth she provided and comfort. She rubbed his back with one hand and massaged his hands with the other in an effort to keep them warm while she whispered soothing things in his ear. As she did this Sophie kept her gaze focused on her surroundings, trying to find a way to get around the NightMares. She stood and attempted to make a break for it only to run straight into one of the shadow horses that materialized in her path. Falling to the ground she held the boy closer, her breath matching his own erratic breathing. In a last ditch effort to keep the boy safe she curled her body around his. She could only hope that her body would take the brunt of the attacks and the boy would remain unharmed until someone else stumbled upon the clearing.

The NightMares advanced and in that moment she knew that it was over. At least if she passed out her body heat should keep him alive until morning . . .

As if reading her grim thoughts the moon choice that moment to intervene. A faint light broke through the tree tops and entered the clearing, providing a small comfort to the two humans huddled in the shadows. Unfortunately the light was weak and it only stopped the Mares advance for a short moment before they shook it off and continued forward. They were trapped. _He_ was trapped. She failed . . .

"_It's time_".

Sophie's breath caught in her throat. "Manny", she whispered.

"_Nightlight_".

The wind picked up throwing her hair around her face and tugging at her clothes. "What's going on", the boy cried. Sophie rubbed his back once more in a feeble attempt to reassure him.

"Something good". The curt and rather vague answer was the best she could come up with though she wasn't entirely sure if this was a good thing or not. Did she really want to be a spirit? No, not really. She liked her life as a human. She had a nice job at a coffee shop a block from her house, college was going well and she was well on her way to getting her doctorates degree so she could become a surgeon, and she had a loving family that she may never get to see again. If she became a spirit she would have to give all of this up, along with all interaction with any friends she'd made. The only plus she could think of is that this way she can be with Bunnymund and he won't have to go through the pain of watching her grow old and die. Though, in retrospect, it's not like she actually had a choice in the matter.

As the thought occurred to her the wind seemed to increase tenfold and actually lifted Sophie from the ground, the little boy still clutched tightly in her hands. The moonlight illuminated her body in a way she'd only seen in movies. It was almost as if she was glowing . . . but that was just silly. She couldn't glow.

As if to prove her wrong the light literally began to _seep_ into her skin much the same way the shadows had all those years ago only instead of turning her grey her skin obtained a faint translucent hue. This time instead of pain and fatigue from the invading substance she felt strength and comfort envelope her. A warm feeling spread throughout her entire body and for a moment she felt like she was standing in front of a warm fire then it suddenly faded until it became a dull tickling sensation in her chest.

If it was even possible the light became brighter and she was forced to close her eyes. Even behind closed lids her eyes burned.

There was a sight change in the air and her body suddenly felt lighter as if the forces of gravity had been reduced. It was an odd sensation that's for sure, one she could only compare to the feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you take a steep fall on a roller coaster. Then the light seemed to disappear and Sophie was left standing in the clearing with the little boy. She thought for a fleeting second that the light had scared the Night Mares away only to see them emerge from the shadows lining the clearing where they must have been hiding. Sophie groaned. "What was the point of that again", she grumbled to herself bitterly realizing how screwed up her life was now.

A small voice shook her from her self-pity.

"Are you an angel"?

Huh?

Sophie looked down to see the little boy staring at her in wonder. "Uh . . . no"?

Wait. Angel . . .?

Sophie looked down at herself and realized why the boy had assumed such a thing, not entirely sure if she should feel pissed or not.

Her normally blond hair had turned a snow white that glinted silver in the light. Instead of being straight and choppy it was now curly and fell to her lower back rather than her shoulder blades. A few strands by her face even twirled out almost comically, ironically resembling a crescent moon. Her tan skin had lightened to a pale greyish white that had a faint light blue ting to it. Though she didn't know it yet her emerald eyes had turned a light blue color that seemed to glow white in the dark night.

But it wasn't just her physical appearance that had changed. Her outfit now consisted of silver and black armor that looked a bit juvenile, almost as if she were a small child playing dress up. Instead of her normal pants she wore skin tight grey pants with white knee high boots that curled at the ends like an elves. A large grey scarf hung around her neck, keeping her warm and covering a good portion of her chest. The scarf wrapped around her several times and if she so desired she could move it up so it covered her mouth and nose. Silver metal plated armor covered her shoulders and chest, ending just under her ribs so that her stomach was left bare. The shoulder guards wrapped around her neck and had several rivets on them as did the chest plate though it was hard to see, most of it being covered by the scarf. Under the chest plate and covering the rest of her torso was black chain metal that was nearly as thick as the armor. For some reason the under armor left her mid drift unprotected- she assumed to give the outfit a more feminine flair- leaving her stomach vulnerable to any attacks. She would have to be careful not to get stabbed any time soon.

The same metal armor that made up her chest plate and shoulder guards made up two separate pieces that covered her arms. The first extended from just below her shoulder guards until it met her elbow leaving only a thin sliver of under armor visible. The second arm guard extended from just below her elbow to cover the top of her hands, leaving her palms bear. The strategic placing of the armor made it easy to bend her arms, she noticed as she experimentally moved her arms up and down.

Looking up she found a silver staff that appeared to be roughly her height leaning against a tree off to the side. On its tip was a ten inch blade that glinted dangerously in the moonlight making it more of a spear than a staff.

"If you're not an angel then who are you?" the kid asked with wide, curious eyes.

Keeping an eye out for the advancing Night Mares she said, "I'm Nightlight".

Sophie felt the warmth in her chest spread when she said this. It felt strangely good to say it out loud somehow. A sense of rightness was slowly engulfing her and wrapping her in its comforting embrace. It was almost as if she had just found a missing part of her that she never knew she lacked. Yet the logical part of her mind screamed that this was wrong. Either way she had more important things to deal with at the moment, particularly saving this kid. Wait . . .

With a jolt Sophie realized that the kid could see her. Didn't children have to believe in spirits in order to see them? Maybe because he was there when she changed he was still able to see her? Or perhaps Manny pulled a few strings.

Pushing her chaotic thoughts aside Sophie focused her attention on her foes. Much to her surprise she felt something deep inside her whispered that she had nothing to fear anymore, that the Night Mares' couldn't harm her now. She didn't question the instinct.

Removing one arm from the trembling child she pointed at the Night Mare's, a furious look replacing her startled expression. "You will never harm another child again", she spoke slowly enunciating each word to get her point across. Instinctually the light inside her body rushed to her hands, collecting into a ball of great magnitude. The Night Mares' had no time to dodge before a blast of light flew from her hands and hit them. To the child's awe the once scary shadow horses fell apart into a mound of yellow sand. No longer frightened the child jumped from her arms and touched it experimentally. The Sand reacted immediately to his touch turning into a group of puppies and kittens that ran around him playfully mewing and yipping in joy.

Sophie stared at the sense, a faraway look in her eyes as the situation sunk in. '_This is bad'_. When she noticed the boy shivering she spoke up.

"Come on, we need to get you back to your parents", she beckoned holding out her hand encouragingly.

The child nodded obediently, readily leaving the animals behind at the prospect of going home. Not wanting him to walk home bare foot in the snow Sophie collected him back into her arms and held him close to keep him warm. "What's your name", Sophie asked as she walked.

"Nathan", the boy stated cheerfully.

Sophie smiled fondly. "I've always liked that name".

"Is you're name really Nightlight", he asked innocently.

Sophie laughed. "No, my real name is Sophie but I'd prefer you call me Nightlight". Ok that was a lie but if she wanted believers then she would have to start getting people to know her as Nightlight. Despite no longer being human she was still Sophie Bennett and she expected those that knew her to still address her as such.

She nearly faltered when she thought of her family and friends. Now that no one could see her everyone would think she was missing, or worse, dead. What would her parents think when they found out? Oh, she didn't want to think about that. She teared up just thinking about it.

Sophie could at least assume that Jamie and Pippa would be able to see her once the Guardian's explained what happened to her so at least she wouldn't be totally alone. Trying to think on the bright side she was happy to say that she had at least one believer. Perhaps Nathan would spread word of the 'angel' Nightlight who had saved him from the shadow horses at school tomorrow. His friends would be young enough to believe his story so perhaps she could still play hide and seek with the neighborhood kids. "Can you do me a favor Nathan"?

"Ok", he said egger to please the beautiful angel holding him.

"Tell people I'm real".

Nathan thought it was an odd request but chose not to point it out. "Of course"!

Sophie smiled warmly at him, almost sad when she had to set him down once they reached the edge of the forest.

"Nathan!" a man's deep voice called, clearly distressed.

Nathan's head snapped up at his name. "Daddy!" he cried rushing off to his parent's side. Both his mother and father pulled him into a tight embrace, overjoyed at the sight of their only son.

"Nathan, we were so worried", his mother sobbed.

"Why did you wonder off?" his father asked a husky edge to his tone that implied he had been crying.

"I was scared so I ran", he answered sheepishly.

"Oh baby if you're ever scared all you have to do is tell us and we'll make it all better", his mother said brushing the hair from his eyes affectionately.

"Come on, let's go home", his father said lifting the boy into his arms tenderly.

From over his father's shoulder Nathan waved goodbye to her. "Thanks Nightlight", he called to which Sophie smiled and waved back.

"Of course kid. Hopefully I'll see you again soon".

"Who are you waving at", his mother asked curiously.

"Nightlight", he said. "The angel who saved me from the shadow horses".

The mother and father blinked, clearly not expecting that answer. The woman leaned in towards the man and whispered, "Do you think he hit his head"?

"I don't know but he's got signs of hypothermia. The cold must have made him delusional. I think we should take him to the hospital".

Sophie sighed as she watched them go. He wasn't delusional . . . he was a believer. Her first believer.

"Don't forget me Nathan", she whispered turning her gaze to the moon with a sinking heart.

A single tear ran down her face. "Why Manny"?

* * *

Ha after editing this I was able to add about 1,000 words to this chapter. It took me like an hour or two so your welcome ^.^ I decided to celebrate the first day of summer by getting this out tonight. Ug I hate summer though. It's hot outside, I have a shit load of homework, I still have to go to school at nine in the morning for cross country practice Monday-Friday, and there's a bunch of yahoo tourists who think their hot shit because they're hanging out here for the day. Harsh, I know, but I feel like my home is being invaded. I wonder what that means about me psychologically.


	13. The Stuffed Bunny

Summary: It all started with her fear of the dark. Eventual Adult!SophiexPitch with hints of BunnyxSophie

I want to say that this story won't be going up to M because I don't write sex scenes or anything graphic enough for the rating to get bumped up. If this displeases you . . . Sorry. I personally find M rating to be disturbing in this category. It's strange but this is the only category I _refuse_ to read it in.

On another note I just wrote a new story that you guys should check out. It's a Rise of the Guardians, Avengers crossover where a female Jack Frost ends up in Asgard. It's a humor/Romance with Loki as the love interest. If you're into Avenger's I'm sure you'd like it. Oh and don't worry this is still my priority. Besides I have all day off for the rest of the summer so writing two stories at once will be nothing for me.

* * *

Chapter 13

The Stuffed Bunny

_Date- October 5, 2029, Age- Sophie: 21_

* * *

Though he couldn't communicate with his Night Mares telepathically like Tooth could with her Baby Teeth he knew the moment they were destroyed.

Currently all he knew was that one moment his Night Mares were there, scaring children as they should be, and the next moment they were gone. No more. Dead, essentially.

That brought up the question of _why_.

His Night Mares didn't just die- in fact the only time they'd ever been destroyed before was when the Bennett boy transformed them back into dream sand. Something obviously wasn't right.

And he was going to find out what.

* * *

After Nathan was out of sight Sophie retrieved her staff from the forest. Not knowing what else to do Sophie sat on the curb with her face in her hands.

She studied the intricate design of her staff idly, relishing in the warmth that coursed throughout her body. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, in fact it resembled the pleasurable sensation a cat gets when lying out in the sun for hours. She felt rejuvenated, powerful even.

It was confusing to Sophie. She wanted to hate this change but something deep inside of her languished in this new lease on life. Now that no one could see her Sophie didn't need to attend college anymore or worry about the troubles of everyday life such as bills or chores . . . but at what cost? Her family would think she had been kidnapped, or worse, killed. Meanwhile her career as a surgeon was out of the question. After all how could she help the wounded when her hands fall through them like a specters touch?

The thought that had her eyes misting was of her family. It was one thing for them to think she was dead, it was another to watch them die while she stayed young forever. Did the other spirits have to go through this or were they already alone when they were made immortal? Somehow both options seemed bleak.

That was her rational, adult self-speaking. It was her inner child that squealed in delight at this new development. Now she could live forever with her friends and her relationship with Bunnymund would work.

_Bunnymund_.

Sophie frowned deeply as she recalled their last encounter.

* * *

_She smiled up at him warmly reaching for his hand so that she could intertwine it with her own. To her confusion pulled back with a pained look on his face, one that she found settling onto her own features as well._

"_It's not what you think", he whispered._

"_Then what is it?" she asked searching his eyes desperately with her own. She could feel her resolve slowly sipping through her fingers like sand. Her face turned mournful and unshed tears gathered in her emerald eyes. She had thought . . ._

"_We can't be together. It would never work"._

_Sophie's face contorted to anger at this. She stepped back as if scalded. A laugh of disbelief left her before she could stop it. _

_Words seemed to flow from her pink lips, unbidden though they may be. "Why, because you're an immortal"?_

_Sophie took two steps towards him before he could say anything else. Tenderly she placed her hands on both of his furry cheeks, her eyes beseeching. "It shouldn't matter"._

_Bunnymund pulled away from her embrace roughly. "Well it does"._

_Not so quick to give up she shouted, "Isn't fifty years enough"?_

"_Maybe for you it is", he muttered in frustration. "But I've lived so long already . . . Fifty years is nothing. It's hardly worth the pain"._

_Without another word he summoned a tunnel and left her alone in her backyard. _

_No longer needing to keep up a brave face Sophie let the tears run down her face letting his words sink in. So he loved her but he refused to be with her? How cliché._

_She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Jamie smiling in soft understanding. "Some things just aren't meant to be", he said soothingly._

_Wiping at her eyes in resignation she said, "Yah . . . Not meant to be"._

* * *

Honesty at this point Sophie wasn't even sure if she wanted to be with Bunnymund anymore. He hurt her. If he knew beforehand that he couldn't be with her in then he never should've kissed her in the first place.

Looking up at the sky tiredly Sophie wondered what to do now. She could always go home but it would probably be a better idea to find one of the Guardian's. Maybe they could help her figure out what she was supposed to do. After all each spirit has a specific job they're supposed to do . . . So what was hers? Surely they would know if they heard of the previous Nightlight.

Standing to her feet wearily Sophie began to walk down the dark snowy streets. She shivered as she went, scrambling to cover her exposed stomach in an attempt to keep warm. While she felt hotter now that didn't mean she could walk around in the snow with her midriff exposed without being cold.

Her thoughts began to wander to arbitrary things as she walked. Would she need to eat anymore or did being an immortal spirit make eating unnecessary? Truth be told she'd never bothered to ask the others before. Obviously they still ate but was it for pleasure or necessity? If they didn't need to eat then why did they, especially when people around the world were going to bed hungry? Then she had to wonder if she had to sleep or if she'd always feel rejuvenated. Again she'd seen the Guardian's sleep before but did they have to or did they simply want to dream every now and then?

She was pulled from her internal musings at an odd sight. Up ahead in the opening of an alley sat a tattered stuffed bunny. The way it was positioned the bunny sat just outside of the artificial light of the street lamps flanking either side of the alley.

Sophie stopped dead in her tracks to simply stare. What was a stuffed animal doing outside? It didn't seem like a child had abandoned it by the way it sat upright almost as if it had been planted there with the upmost care by its owner.

Unable to ignore her curiosity Sophie walked over to the alley until she was standing just over the bunny. Her brows furrowed together as she examined it. She paused to look back and forth, half expecting to find a child come running by to retrieve the animal. When this didn't happen she stooped to the haunches of her heels and held her hand out towards the bunny. She picked it up carefully, her eyes squinted as she regarded it carefully. Why did it look so familiar? Turning it over her eyebrows furrowed when she saw a crewed _SB_ written on its tag in red crayon.

"This- this is _my_ bunny", she muttered in alarm. "Dad got this for me when I was born . . . but I haven't seen this since I was two when . . .".

Sophie's breath caught in her throat as she finally put the pieces together. The urge to run seized her and if it weren't for the hand that grabbed her arm she would have. A surprised and decidedly _girlish _scream echoed throughout the dank alley at this unexpected turn of events.

An amused chuckle drew her attention to the man in front of her. Sophie's cheeks flushed crimson as she met Pitch's yellow eyes both embarrassed and terrified. He allowed his eyes to slip away from her own to examine her new appearance. When he was done he lifted a brow, "Well, you certainly look . . . different".

Sophie wasn't quite sure why but instead of cowering she scowled. Her anger at the situation replaced her fear and gave her the courage to lift her chin defiantly. She attempted to tug her hand free of his grasp and was mildly surprised when she stumbled back and fell on her backside. Apparently immortality meant heightened strength.

"What do you want Pitch", she hissed as she shot to her feet, feeling a new confidence as she gripped her staff in one hand and her bunny in the other.

"I would think that's rather obvious", he stated in that infuriating condescending tone he liked to use with her.

"I'm not a child anymore", she snapped not one to be spoken down to. He spoke to her like that when she was two and at the age of twenty one it was highly offensive.

Pitch only laughed again. "Aren't you? You certainly act like one", he mocked.

Sophie's face reddened further. Ok so maybe she wasn't the most mature person around but she was still an adult and she deserved to treated like one.

She open and closed her mouth several times to say something, anything, in response but nothing would come out.

'_Oh god now is not the time for me to go into shock'_!

Despite her best efforts to keep a grip on the situation Sophie found herself overwhelmed with the events of the past few weeks. First Bunnymund kisses her only to break up with her days later. Now she becomes a spirit and she has Pitch harassing her! '_Why do these things always happen to me'_ she moaned internally.

Sophie had to give herself a good mental slap. '_Focus! Now is not the time to reflect about your life, now is the time to run like hell_'! Forcing herself to come back to reality she wondered how she could possibly get away. Maybe she could find out how to make her powers work like they did in the forest? Sophie shifted her gaze to her hands with a pleading expression on her face.

Apparently this was a mistake.

"Ah, ah", Pitch scolded ripping the staff from her hands and throwing it into the shadows. "I can't have you using that now can I".

To Sophie's surprise the Staff actually fell into the shadows, disappearing into their murky depths. "What did you do my staff?" she cried in alarm her confidence starting to fade with her staff. Clutching the bunny closer to her chest defensively she began to back up.

Pitch smirked down at her, that familiar predatory glint finding purchase in his eyes. "To my home. But don't worry if your good I'll give it back eventually".

Sophie stopped her retreat to glare at him heatedly.

Gah, what was she doing? She was giving him the power that's what she was doing. By cowering she was only proving his point. Yet it was hard not to cower like a child when given her childhood stuffed animal and confronted by the boogeyman.

She decided it was the way he spoke to her that rose her ire. His words implied that she was a child who did something wrong and vaguely foreshadowed his intents for her. With a start she realized he still wanted to turn her . . .

He still wanted to make her into a Nightmare Princess.

Sophie's face hardened in defiance. She wouldn't let that happen. She was stronger now, she could feel it. She wouldn't be cowed so easily.

"Or I could just take it back", Sophie snapped a fierce look crossing her face.

Pitch chuckled in amusement. "And how do you plan on doing that? You don't even know where I live".

Despite the fact that he was right she glared defiantly. Not ready to back down she growled, "Give. Me. Back. My. Staff".

Pitch rolled his eyes and motioned for his Night Mares to emerge from the shadows. "I already told you, if you behave then I'll be perfectly happy to return your staff to you".

"And I already told _you_ that I'm not a child nor will I do what you say", she bit back angrily.

"You misunderstand me", Pitch said giving her a glare of his own. "I'm not asking you, I'm _telling_ you". The Night Mares chose that moment to attack. Sophie could do nothing but throw her hands protectively in front of her face.

Pitch let out an angry snarl and she was mildly surprised to see little balls of light keeping the Mares at bay. The more she stared at the light she realized 'ball' wasn't the correct word. Indeed the 'balls' appeared to be sentiment creatures made of light with sunken holes where the eyes and mouths should be. They resembled little shooting stars far more than an orb for their backsides seemed to flicker leaving a faint trail of light behind them.

Instinctually she realized what these creatures were. "Moonbeams", she mused in awe completely missing Pitch's frown of disapproval.

Smiling genuinely she realized these moonbeams were her companions just as the wind was Jack's friend.

"While this is all well and good", a voice from behind her said, "I think I've been patient long enough".

Sophie had no time to react before a hand caught her shoulder from behind and the world around her turned dark. When she regained her footing Sophie fell to the floor feeling slightly dazed. Groggily lifting her head from the cool ground she found herself in an unfamiliar place that seemed almost castle like in appearance. Hundreds of cages swung eerily back and forth and Sophie momentarily wondered if she was in a horror movie. This theory was quickly thrown away when she caught sight of the globe sitting idly in the corner. So she was in Pitch's home? Sophie's face flushed at the realization. Oh shit.

Turning around in the hopes of hitting Pitch in the face- quite foolishly might I add- Sophie instead found herself being pinned to the floor by several shadows. Pitch stood above her triumphantly while the shadows wrapped around her hands and feet practically gluing her to the floor.

"I've waited much to long for this", he informed her coolly smiling crookedly. Sophie arched her back off the ground and tugged at her limbs as hard as she could. Her eyes closed and her teeth clenched as she pulled with all her might. "You're only going to tire yourself out", he informed her with a lazy roll of his eyes, once again speaking to her as a child.

Sophie ignored him. She stubbornly continued to pull and squirm hating feeling so helpless. If there was one positive outcome of her experience with Pitch it was her desire to be able to defend herself and take control of the situation. It made her more assertive and outgoing in her daily life and gained her the respect of many coworkers and teachers.

"You fear being helpless don't you", he remarked casually as she focused on pulling her arms free. "Just as you fear me", he went on as if she weren't thrashing around at his feet violently.

With a moan of defeat her entire body went lax. Her breath came in heavy pants and it was a long while before she could bring herself to give Pitch her attention. "You do realize that this will only make turning you easier", he said arching a brow tauntingly.

Sophie's blood ran cold. How could she have been so stupid?

Bending down Pitch placed his hand on her bare stomach and Sophie's entire body jerked in surprise. Smirking in amusement he said, "Did it ever occur to you that you could use your powers to escape the shadows"?

Sophie clenched her eyes shut in embarrassment. '_No_' . . . But could you really blame her? She'd only had her powers for a day. She completely forgot she could use them in her panic.

In an attempt to rectify the situation and put his advice to good use she tried to call upon her powers. Her attempts were thwarted when Pitch chose that moment run his hand over her stomach and break her concentration. Pleasant shudders wracked her body and he chuckled. "You may not look like a child but you certainly act like one", he commented.

She only stared at him not knowing what to say. What was there to say anyway? Well there was _one_ thing but it would be a major ding to her ego. Meeting his eyes she felt her fear truly start to creep up on her. Making her decision she grudgingly swallowed her pride. "Please Pitch, don't do this", she begged softly her throat thickening painfully as she fought back tears.

Pitch tilted his head back in amusement as he regarded her coolly. "Resorting to begging are we? No matter, it will do you no good".

Without warning the fearlings began to slither their way from the shadows and sink into the pale flesh of her stomach. Sophie's back arched in familiar pain as the burning they brought scorched her nerves. A pained scream left her pink lips and she knew that this time there was no escape.

Pitch smiled in victory as his fearlings spread up and down her body turning her skin an ashy grey. Finally he was succeeding in turning a child. He had failed three times in the past and it only proved to make this moment all the sweeter. The Guardian's would be horrified when they learned that their beloved Sophie was under his control and the Man in the Moon would hate himself for not making her strong enough to fight him off.

Sophie's breaths came in quick panting gasps and her body shuddered in pain. She hardly registered Pitch's hand on her stomach anymore. It felt like a dagger had been plunged into her stomach and her blood had been switched out with lava when she wasn't looking. It oozed throughout her body slowly working its way up her arms and legs. She could feel it traverse its way down her finger tips and forcefully shove the comforting warmth from her body only to be replaced with a dark coldness that chilled her to her bones.

Slowly the fearlings moved up the sides of her face turning her cheekbones grey. Her white hair turned the darkest shade of raven and lost its curls in favor of being pin straight. From there the fearlings spread down her forehead and over her lips dulling usually their pink to something much more bleak. Sophie thrashed further as her right eye turned an eerie yellow. Her multicolored eyes snapped shut and her back arched in her last form of protest before she went limp.

Pitch slowly slid his hand from her stomach making her shiver once more. The shadows holding her down dissipated and Pitch eased the girl into his arms, inspecting her new outfit with pleasure. Gone was her new Nightlight attire replaced by a long sleeved black shirt that stopped just under her ribs leaving her midriff exposed as her last outfit had. A wispy black skirt that stopped mid-thigh replaced her thick leather pant. To compensate she gained a pair of ripped white stockings that stopped just below her knees and black ballerina flats. A large black scarf identical to the one she wore as Nightlight was thrown over her shoulders along with a hangman's hood that was sown into her shirt.

Walking down the corridors of his home he stopped in a guest room and placed her on the bed. Pitch couldn't help but smile at the irony of it all. The Man in the Moon had only made her Nightlight earlier that night and already he had defeated her. What a fool he was to believe anyone, let alone a young _girl_, could beat him. It was laughable. In the end he made it oh so easy for him to finally win his prize.

Pitch absently tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, a malevolent expression settling on his face. '_And now that she sees things my way she's sure to accept my offer'_.

. . . _If only Pitch had taken the time to inspect Sophie's core he would have realized that she still possessed the light that made her Nightlight and that the young spirit's powers still belonged to her, as did the loyalty of the moonbeams. Sophie was nothing if not strong of will and Manny knew that in the end everything would work out for the best_ . . .

* * *

Oh glob I did not see this chapter ending like this. O.o Well it seems like NightmareQueen17 finally got to me. Are you happy now? I know I am XP I figured I'd have Sophie run off to the Guardian's and tell them she's a spirit but somehow I got Pitch in this chapter and them I was like- I don't think the Guardian's should randomly appear and come to the rescue so . . . yah. Don't judge me!

Have you ever had someone rub your tummy? If it's unexpected it can make your entire body jerk and shudder. I know this because one time when I was half asleep my brother thought it would be funny to touch my belly. Not fun.

So I guess this was the first real PitchXSophie action huh (though you could interpret any of the other situations where there together like that if you want. IDK. It fits).

If anyone wants to see more BunnyXSophie fluff then feel free to request it. At the moment I'm not sure if there will be that much more. Also the story isn't going to be over for a while yet so don't worry


	14. Waking Nightmare

Summary: It all started with her fear of the dark. Eventual Adult!SophiexPitch with hints of BunnyxSophie

This chapie we've got some fierce Sophie to make up for last chapters weak Sophie. That plus some more BlackBite. Heh, I know you'll love it ^.^ I know I do. Like always the romance came more as an afterthought and ends up making the chapter 10 times better. That's just the way I role apparently ;)

* * *

Chapter 14

Waking Nightmare

_Date- October 6, 2029, Age- Sophie: 21_

* * *

Sophie woke up gasping for air feeling oddly out of breath. As she struggled to level out her breathing her eyes shot around the dark room she occupied. There was a noticeable lack of windows and everything seemed to be either black or grey. The events of last night flooded her mind and panic shot throughout her entire system. "No", she whispered clenching her grey hands and willing the events of last night to be nothing more than a terrible dream. "No, no, no, _no_".

This was just like the nightmare she'd had all those years ago when she was fifteen . . .

Cautious grey fingers plucked a strand of her raven hair and brought it in front of her face. Breathing in disbelief she examined its dark shade with interest. Ever since she was little Sophie wished she'd been born with black hair. Unlike her messy blond hair it shone in the light and consisted of one beautiful color. Her blond hair consisted of many different colors and only shone when it was wet. She'd thought about dying it before but ultimately decided it wasn't worth the hassle. How ironic that now her hair was finally black she hated it.

Sophie let the hair fall frown her fingers and closed her eyes, a small crease forming between her brows. Feeling the weight of her situation weighing her down Sophie let her head fall into her waiting hands. She thought being Nightlight was bad but _this_. Very few things could be worse than this . . . A single tear rolled down her cheek though it didn't get far before she scrubbed it away viscously refusing herself this moment of weakness. Taking a steadying breath Sophie lifted her head, a fierce look of determination flittering through her yellow eyes.

Sophie Bennett was not some stupid girl waiting to be rescued by a white knight; she was a strong- if not immature- woman who knows how to take care of herself. She refuses to lie in bed all day crying in despair waiting for someone to save her. As a human she was tough but as a spirit she was rock solid. With her powers she would be able to escape this dump no problem. Screw the stereotypes, she was going to be her _own_ knight in shining armor.

'_Don't be ridiculous'_, a silky voice admonished sweetly. '_You belong here, you always have'_.

Sophie's eyes glazed over as she listened to the bodiless voices whisper their sugary lies.

'_This is your home, here, with us . ._ .', they whispered in their captivating lilt.

"Yes", Sophie breathed feeling completely at peace. "_Home_".

'_That's right little Nightmare Queen . ._ .', they cooed.

Sophie's eyes regained some of their focus as what they said registered. "Queen . . .? I thought I was a Princess", she murmured in confusion a touch of panic stabbing her heart. The enchanting hold the voices had started to fade as her panic at the implications steadily grew.

'_Calm yourself young one'_, the voices soothed, expertly calming Sophie's beating heart. The haze in her eyes returned as Sophie yet again lost control of her thoughts. '_We merely meant you are too old to be a Nightmare Princess anymore . . . You see once a child reaches adulthood our King loses his interest in changing them . . . First it was the Lunanoff boy and then the girl Katherine . . . But you are different . . . Our King still wants you . . . even as an adult . . . You're _special'.

"Special", she repeated in awe as the voices warped her fragile mind like a piece of putty.

'_Yes,_ special', the voices affirmed hoping to let the putty dry so it could no longer be tampered with.

Sophie's eyes flickered a light blue before fading back to yellow. When they changed color the fog faded away leaving a defiant sheen in its wake. "_No_", Sophie growled massaging her temple to stop the headache that was forming. "I'm no one's Queen, I'm Sophie Bennett the spirit Nightlight and I refuse to be manipulated"!

The voices hissed in protest. They were _so_ close! Just a few more seconds and they would've had a new Queen to do their bidding.

'_You know not what you say milady'_, the voices hissed giving up on their silky tones and hypnotic spells completely.

"No, _you_ know not what you say", Sophie hissed back refusing to be a pawn- or rather a _Queen_- in this twisted game.

Closing her eyes and letting her hair fall in front of her face Sophie blocked out her surroundings and focused on her center like her yoga instructors taught her. Focusing all her attention on steadying her breathing and slowing her pulse she searched within her heart of hearts desperate to find a weapon she could use. A slow easy smile spread across her face as she found her light tucked into a chest guarded by the shadows. '_So this is why I'm still me'_, Sophie realized. '_The light Manny gave me kept the shadows from corrupting my heart and mind . . . Though it seems the Fearlings aren't ready to stop their efforts. It's a matter of wills now and mine is stronger . . . for now_'.

Opening her _blue_ eyes Sophie relished the sight of her hands glowing a bright white. Though the light burned her flesh she couldn't bring herself to care as she saw the grey pigment retreat from her palms. Allowing her hands to lose their shine Sophie watched as the grey crept back down her hands. She observed them with disappointment, her eyes turning yellow yet again.

Despite this Sophie couldn't help but smile gleefully. She was still Nightlight even if she was a Nightmare Princess- Queen- _whatever_ but most importantly of all she was still Sophie Bennett. It would seem that Pitch unwittingly made her twice as powerful as she was before. She now possessed the powers of light and darkness, two drastically opposing elements. Standing to her feet on the bed she allowed herself to float into the air several inches. In her left hand she called upon an orb of light and in the right she summoned black dream sand. She allowed the two to collide and a tiny golden kitten formed oddly enough.

Sophie smiled at it fondly despite her surprise petting the tiny creature under its chin. The little thing purred mewling its content happily. She was scratching behind its ear when a sudden thought occured to her. Pitch still had her staff.

Squaring her shoulders and narrowing her eyes Sophie said, "I think this is the perfect opportunity to show Pitch why it's a bad idea to mess with Sophie Bennett"!

Leaping to her feet Sophie ran to the door only to stop when she realized it was locked. She carefully set her hand against it and slowly moved it over its smooth surface. Stepping back a pace Sophie got into a crouched position and bounced back and forth on the balls of her heals in anticipation. Shaking out her hands and taking deep, steadying breaths she prepared to charge. "3 . . .", she muttered. "2 . . ._1"_!

Without further ado Sophie ran towards the door and delivered a fierce round house kick to the thick wood. A satisfying crunch was heard as the wood splintered down the middle of the door. A pleasant smile spread across Sophie's face as she inspected the damage. "I really have gotten stronger", she mused fingering the splintered wood fondly. "I certainly wouldn't have been able to cause such damage a week ago".

Though impressive her kick had failed to fully knock down the door. While it was splintered in its middle the door still stood attached to the doorframe. Rushing forward Sophie delivered another kick and this time the lock holding it in place was shattered. The door was barley left on its hinges and Sophie suspected if she applied enough pressure she could rip it from the wall at this point.

Sophie dusted off her clothes in an effort to remove the woodchips from her body and picked a few pieces from her hair. "I've always wanted to kick a door down", Sophie announced in a dreamy sigh.

As she ran she from the room she never noticed the Night Mare that hid in the darkest corner of her room . . .

* * *

His plan hadn't worked, at least not entirely, he realized grudgingly. His Night Mare told him everything. Sure Sophie looked the part but the change was only skin deep. Her core, her mind, her very _self_ was still the same. All the years he spent planning gone to waste. He was a fool to believe MiM would have made his victory so easy. MiM was a worthy advisory who always seemed to be one step ahead despite the face Pitch was far older than him.

How could he convince her to join him now? She would never agree, her love for her precious Guardians was far too strong for that. The situation was a grim one but he refused to give up when he'd come so very close to victory. Oh no, he was_ far_ from done. The day he waved the white flag was the day he took his last breath.

Sophie would still be his and the Guardians would still writhe in anguish at her transformation. Infecting her with his Fearlings had been the easiest way to win her over, not the _only_ way. Granted it wasn't as satisfying to force his beliefs on someone but with Sophie growing older he had a limited amount of time before he could no longer turn her. Now that she was immortal though, why he had all the time in the world . . .

A twisted grin curled his lips as he watched her run through his home from the shadows. With his given powers he could see into a person's mind, discover their fears and make them live them. It would be easy to shatter her psyche into a million jagged pieces and even more so to put them back together as he saw fit.

Yes, this game was far from over and in the end he would be the victor, not Sophie and _certainly_ not those fools who call themselves the Guardians.

* * *

Ok so maybe running off down a dark corridor wasn't a very a good idea. Nor was her decision to play eeny, meeny, miny, moe when she came to a cross road. Though to be fair it's not like she could do much else at this point. The hallways all looked the same thanks to the dark tiles with crimson rugs and black walls that seemed to be made of shadows rather than solid material. Yet when she tried to walk through them she found she couldn't, not that she was entirely surprised by this.

She had to wonder though if the walls were truly made of shadows- in which case she should be able to walk through them considering her new powers- or if they only appeared that way because of the lack of light.

Sophie walked with her head down, her hands fingering the edges of her scarf idly. At this point she'd stopped trying to find out where she was going. She paused a moment to ponder where she was trying to go in the first place- the room with the cages, maybe to find her staff, or to escape?- before continuing on with a slight shrug of her shoulders. It hardly mattered at this point.

Not for the first time she considering calling out for help but quickly squashed the idea at the thought of Pitch showing up. That was the last thing she wanted right now. She was miserable enough without him coming to rub salt in her wounds.

Maybe if she kept walking she'd find a way out and one of the Guardian's would happen to find her. Perhaps that was wishful thinking but at this point it wouldn't help to sit in fetal position crying about how terrible life was. A pity party would only serve to make her situation worse. Besides Sophie's always been an optimist. When it rains you don't wait for it to stop, you grab an umbrella and push on with a smile on your face.

At some point Sophie had closed her eyes to think, a small crease forming between her brows. This is why she ultimately found herself falling face first to the ground. With a grimace Sophie sat up stiffly to find she'd fallen over a piece of wood. Wait . . .

"Oh for the love of god", she muttered letting her head fall back to the ground. In that moment Sophie felt something akin to defeat crashing down on her.

The piece of wood she tripped on was actually a part of the door she'd kicked down a few hours before. In other words she just walked in a very large complex circle.

Flipping over onto her back sluggishly Sophie stared at the ceiling with unblinking yellow eyes. Her entire face was scrunched up in irritation and her pale lips were drawn in a deep pout. In that moment she truly looked like the child Pitch claimed her to be. She had to make a conscious effort not to stomp her feet and start banging her arms on the floor like a two year old.

She hadn't felt so annoyed in, well, _ever_. While she has always been fond of mazes this was an entirely different situation. This wasn't a game, this was real life and her future depended on her ability to escape.

"Are you planning on lying there all night?" an amused voice asked breaking Sophie from her trance.

Though she would never admit it he had startled her greatly. Trying to play it cool she kept her gaze locked on the ceiling, her expression kept in the same irritated pout. "I was considering it", she muttered weakly fighting back a shiver. How long had he been watching her?

He hummed in response and said no more. After a while her curiosity finally got the better of her and Sophie let her head loll to the side. She found Pitch standing casually by her doorway with a smug smirk on his face. Sophie felt her anger flair and a sharp scowl replaced her irritated expression though her pout stayed firmly in place.

Pitch raised his eyebrows in clear amusement, his smirk turning into a toothy grin. He was enjoying this much more than she was that was for sure.

"I want my staff back", Sophie said making sure to keep a whine out of her voice no matter how much it wanted to seep through.

"I told you I'd give it back if you were good", he stated eyeing her with narrowed eyes as if saying '_which you weren't_'.

"_Rigiiiiht_", Sophie drawled trying to act casual despite the fear pooling in her stomach. Bringing a hand up to push the hair out of her eyes she said, "So where is it"?

"You kicked your door down", he stated, his scowl deepening as he seemed to grow tired of her nonchalance.

Sensing his growing ire Sophie shot to her feet, not wanting to be left in a weakened position should things get ugly. "It was locked", she shot back subconsciously moving into a fighting stance.

Despite her valiant efforts at hiding her fear with a mask of nonchalance Sophie could see that Pitch wasn't buying it. In fact he looked as though it was starting to annoy him.

Before she knew what happening two hands shot out from the floor and grabbed her ankles. Startled Sophie pulled at her legs in the hopes of freeing herself only to lose her balance and fall onto her back. Sophie cried out in pain when a shard of wood stabbed into her shoulder. She could faintly feel blood pooling around her upper back though she was more concerned with the look on Pitch's face.

Gone were the traces of amusement and mild ire replaced instead with a menacing glower. "This wasn't supposed to happen", he growled more to himself than to her it seemed.

Sophie blinked, the meaning of his words eluding her. When it finally occurred to her what he meant she said the first thing that popped into her mind, which in retrospect probably wasn't the brightest idea. "Thank god for that".

Pitch turned his glare on her and Sophie felt her face flush at its intensity. She really needed to work on her brain to mouth filter.

"_You-_", he hissed darkly and to make the scene even more frightening a countless number of Night Mares filled the hallway blocking everything but Pitch from view and leaving her with nowhere to run. "-will be mine yet".

Before Sophie had time to be properly confused by this he pulled her to her feet and pressed his mouth to hers in a savage kiss. Whereas Bunny's kiss had been soft and gentle this was harsh and demanding. Never had Sophie been kissed like this before. It had her head spinning and her toes curling in her flats.

It was over just as soon as it started. With one last parting sneer he repeated the words he seemed so fond of.

"_-Sweet Dreams_".

* * *

Heh, sorry this took so long but I've been having major writers block. I've also been working on my Avengers/RotG crossover which is really fun ^.^ It already has 20 reviews for four chapters! Apparently people like my idea, which is really nice.

I hope you like the BlackBite in this chapter ;)


	15. Even King needs a Queen

Summary: It all started with her fear of the dark. Eventual Adult!SophiexPitch with hints of BunnyxSophie

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile . . . I came down with a case of bad case of the 'who gives a fuck'. Hey, at least I'm being honest here.

So I started cross country two weeks back and, well, I can't really complain at this point because I can handle the burning in my legs/chest but I wish I didn't have to be at school by 8 every morning. It's like it's not even summer anymore.

But hey at least I finally got my shit together and managed to pop this bad boy out ;) I'm actually very pleased with it, in fact I feel like this chapter is quality work (by my standards mind you) and I feel extremely pleased knowing that I'm making Sophie a strong character despite her weaknesses in the past.

* * *

Chapter 15

Even King needs a Queen

_Date- October 7, 2029, Age- Sophie: 21_

* * *

She didn't know how long she was out, all she knew was pain and terror of which the likes she's never experienced before. All of her fears and insecurities played before her eyes, each one worse than the last, and with no end in sight. It was torturous. Not only were her greatest fears showcased but some of the saddest moments of her life.

In one moment she was invisible to everyone including other spirits. The next she tried to cry out to her family for help only to be unable to utter any noise. People turned their backs on her, sometimes they hated her, others they didn't know who she was. Each new scenario was like a knife in her heart and she didn't know how much more of this she could take before she stopped fighting.

"_Sophie_", the Fearlings cooed gently-_lovingly_- sensing her crumbling resolve. "_It can all go away . . . The Nightmares, the uncertainty, the pain . . . all you have to do is give in_".

As they spoke the nightmare Sophie was having fell away and was replaced by an endless black void filled with hundreds upon hundreds of the Fearlings. They looked at her through narrowed crimson eyes shattering the illusion of kindness that they were trying so hard to construct.

"Never", Sophie hissed refusing to fall into their trap. She was strong; she could handle whatever they threw her way no matter how much it hurt.

Sophie blinked and suddenly Bunnymund was standing before her with the same expression he wore the day he broke up with her. Sophie felt her heart contract painfully at the reminder of her lost love. He never even gave them a chance . . .

"_Join us_", they coaxed, "_and you won't have to worry about the Pooka anymore_". Just like that Bunnymund began to fade into the background until he was nothing more than a distant memory. "_We can offer you so much_ more". In accordance to their words an image of Sophie standing by Pitch's side appeared. The images stood together ruling over the Fearlings proudly, Sophie as their Nightmare Queen.

Sophie would have scoffed had she not been in such a state of emotional turmoil. This was like something out of a movie with its Good vs. Evil theme. On one side she had her friends and family and on the other she had what exactly . . .? Pitch and darkness? Hatred and loneliness? Why would she want to be the bad guy when she had nothing to gain and everything to lose? It was illogical through and through. But not only was it illogical it was immoral and went against her very nature. Sophie was born full of life and love. She burned bright and stood out amongst a crowd with her radiance. Now Pitch was trying to pull her into the shadows with him and she wouldn't allow that.

She may be younger than him but she wasn't weak. Manny gave her great power and Pitch, however selfishly, only managed to make her stronger. She would get out of this mess and she would let Jamie and everyone else know she was fine, better than fine in fact. She was Nightlight god dammit and she wasn't about to give in to the darkness.

Sophie's light powers flooded out of her in waves leaving the Fearlings weakened in the corners of the dreamscape. "Listen up Fearlings 'cause I'm only going to say this once", Sophie said hotly feeling the power radiating off her in waves. For once in her life she felt unmistakably strong, stronger than she's ever felt before and she _liked_ it. She was done letting people push her around. She was getting out of here and when she did she was going to do her job-her_ real_ job- the job she was meant to do all along. And there was nothing anyone could do to stop her.

"I will never give in to you. Ever. No matter what you throw at me I'll stay strong, if not for my sake then for the sake of children everywhere. My light is stronger than your darkness and there's _nothing_ you can do to change that".

The Fearling's cowered away from the searing light that threatened to consume them. Their skin sizzled the way any traditional vampire's would had he or she been exposed to the harmful rays of the sun. Both angry hisses and pitiful whimpering echoed in the void as the Fearlings burned.

For the first time Sophie realized that the Fearlings weren't invincible. Just as they could potentially snuff out her light she could just as easily overpower their darkness. Pleased with this discovery Sophie held her head high as her nightmare shattered into a million little pieces.

* * *

Pitch watched as Sophie tossed and turned restlessly. He was immensely curious as to what she feared now that she was all grown up. Before the Guardian's interfered with his plans he knew her like the back of his hand but time changes people. What scared her as a child might not even make her uneasy anymore while things she never considered dangerous before could haunt her sleep. Thanks to his powers he was able to see what she dreamt of much to his pleasure.

He watched for many hours as she whimpered, cried, thrashed, and screamed on her bed in satisfaction. Somehow a spirit's fear was more powerful than any humans-perhaps because it was harder to obtain? Whatever the reason was it always left him feeling stronger and this time was no exception. The situation was only more gratifying as he recalled how long it has been since a spirit has felt this kind of anguish. Yet somehow he couldn't help but feel, well not _bad _exactly, but something certainly close to it.

'_Must be my human side'_ he thought sourly. Though no one took the time to notice it, over the last few thousand years of his immortal life Pitch has gradually regressed from the truly evil creature he was upon first being turned by the Fearlings. At first their influence had been all consuming but as time passed he learned to fight it. Now rather than being the vindictive, power crazy spirit the Fearlings so wanted him to be Pitch was a mixture of his former self and the Nightmare King. It was annoying at times when he felt his old conscious stop him from doing something particularly nasty like transform an unlucky child into a Fearling. Back in the day he was able to do so without batting an eye but know the idea was unthinkable.

It was this conscious of his that stopped him from shattering Sophie's psyche. Deep down he truly did care for Sophie and he has for a long time, he just has trouble accepting it. Each child he's ever considered changing, such as Katherine and Manny, had caught his interest in one way or another. Slowly his interest would turn to caring as the idea of having a family again filtered through his mind only furthering his drive to make them his own.

Now that he was more of himself Pitch winced at the recollection of his family. One of the first things he did once he was turned was kill his wife and attempt to do the same to his dear daughter Seraphina. "_And now she's Mother Nature and wants nothing to do with me'_ he thought bitterly. One of the reasons he sought to have a Nightmare Prince or Princess was so he could feel that feeling of completion he experienced upon caring for a child. He knew he could never have the same relationship he once had with Seraphina but if he could find a child to change then they would love him. They would have to.

'_But then why doesn't_ _she_' he thought in irritation.

'_Because she's stronger than that_' he realized inadvertently answering his own question.

Grudgingly Pitch admitted that if he wanted to win her affection he would have to earn it himself.

* * *

Jamie was worried. It's been two days since he called Sophie and he's yet to receive a response. No missed calls, texts, emails, or pokes on Facebook. Nothing. Perhaps he wouldn't have immediately gone into a state of panic had his sister been normal. But, of course, she wasn't. Not only was she friends with a group of spirit's she was also one of the few children the Boogieman seemed to take an intense interest in. Of course the Guardian's had reassured him vehemently that Pitch would leave her be once she hit the age of eighteen but he wasn't so sure. This supposed fact never comforted him like it did to the Guardian's.

Finally fed up with the gnawing pain sprung from his incessant worry for his little sister Jamie headed to Pinewoods, the small town Sophie moved to a few years back. He frowned at the dark silhouette of her house from where he sat in his parked car. It was nine o clock PM on a Saturday and all the lights were off. Of course it was possible that Sophie was sick and has been lying in bed for the past few days unable to answer the phone hence why he hasn't heard back from her. Or maybe she was mad at him and decided to ignore him for good measure. The problem with the last option however is he didn't do anything to make her upset recently (to the extent of his knowledge at least . . .).

With an optimism that he didn't fully feel Jamie exited the warm interior of his Ford and stepped into the biting cold. The tips of his fingers started to go numb as he fumbled with his keys and he internally cursed himself for not bringing a pair of gloves. When he finally managed to lock his truck Jamie trudged glumly towards the door of 1538 Maple Street half expecting to see Sophie glaring furiously at him from behind the peephole.

He stood on her porch for a minute shifting from foot to foot and tapping his leg with his pointer finger. He knew he was only prolonging the inevitable but he feared what he might find upon knocking. Would she be sick, mad, or worse of all _missing_?

Telling himself that he was being silly and he was only making a big deal out of nothing Jamie knocked.

He waited a minute.

And another.

He checked his watch impatiently, that knot in his stomach twisting in dread. "She probably didn't hear me", he muttered reassuringly to himself though he could hear the doubt in his voice.

So he knocked again.

No answer.

Two minutes pass.

Then Three.

By the fourth he's starting to panic.

Finally he decides that he needs to know if his suspicions were right all along and grabs the key that Sophie keeps hidden under the welcome mat. At this point he wishes with all his heart to find a half dead Sophie curled up in a ball on her bed sneezing- heck he'd even be pleased to see her blazing mad at him for breaking into her house as long as it means she's all right.

The door opens slowly and gives off an ominous creak the moment it's halfway open. The house is dark and silent, which is a bad sign Jamie decides. "Hello? Sophie"? When there's no answer Jamie flips a light on. The kitchen and living room are clean and there's nothing out of place. In other words there's no sign of a struggle. Feeling his optimism return- she's probably just asleep after all- Jamie walks towards her bedroom. He knocks twice-and here he blushes- just in case he's interrupting something. Sophie is twenty one after all . . .

When, again, there's no answer he nudges the door open with the toe of his shoe. "You in here Soph"?

Jamie flips the light switch and is disappointed to see an empty bed. Likewise her bathroom, closets, and garage are all empty. There's no note saying she's going somewhere and no messages on the answering machine that indicate she's staying at a friend's house or gone on vacation.

It's at this point that Jamie stops deluding himself and realizes that his gut instinct was more than likely correct. With an emotionally draining mixture of rage, fear, and doubt Jamie runs out the house intent on finding either Sandy or Jack.

He could only pray that he was wrong.

* * *

When Sophie woke up she was on that infernal bed again.

Upon sitting up she noticed with no small level of amusement that the door was still lying in pieces on the floor. The next thing she noticed were the dried tear on her cheeks. Feeling embarrassed by them, for it had been quite a while since she cried, Sophie wiped at her cheeks in the hopes of erasing their presence. The last thing she needed was for her captor to recognize he telltale puffiness of her eyes and connect the dots.

Feeling restless from the adrenalin that was pumping through her veins Sophie flipped her feet over the edge of the bed intent on making a run for it once again.

"I see you're feeling better", a cool voice observed.

Sophie's shoulders tensed as she realized with a start that Pitch was in the room and perhaps has been the entire time. "I don't tend to let negative emotions slow me down", she responded tightly keeping her back to him. She could practically feel his eyes burning a hole in her back.

"So I've noticed", he returned, a smirk in his voice. "I must say I was worried there for a moment when you started crying though". The comment was laced with sarcasm and was intended to hurt. If he saw her crying then he must have been lurking in the shadows while she writhed in torment for god knows how long. It was disheartening to know he saw her at her weakest and more than a little infuriating.

However his barb gave her the perfect opportunity to deflect. "Aww, so you _do_ care", she cooed shamelessly provoking him. She expected a snide comeback or a furious glare and so she was unprepared for what he said next.

"But of course".

"Huh", Sophie muttered in shock twisting around on the bed to look at him incredulously. His expression was surprisingly sincere if not slightly mocking (though Sophie supposed it would be strange had it been any softer).

Pitch gave her a pointy toothed grin and used the shadows so he was standing by her side of the bed rather than behind her. Sophie subconsciously leaned away from him with a weary look on her face. True, she wanted to escape but she couldn't do that without hearing his explanation. Her parents always did tell her she was far too curious for her own good. "I care for you", he reiterated locking gazes with her. Sophie found herself unable to look away from his expressive cat like eyes.

This time Sophie leaned in closer, a weary look on her face as she tried to understand. After all what do you say to that? "If you cared for me you would let me go".

'_That was a good start I suppose_'.

Pitch laughed and it was neither kind nor warm sound but harsh and mocking. "If I let you go you wouldn't be here".

"No kidding", Sophie muttered annoyance slowly creeping upon her souring mood. After she said this something seemed to click in her brain- something that she probably should have remembered earlier. "You kissed me"!

Pitch paused mid retort to give her an amused look. He, apparently, found her forgetfulness most funny, well that or the look of horror on her face. Perhaps both. "I did".

"Why?!"

"I think that's rather obvious", he said eyeing her as if she had gone mad.

"Well not to me", she cried, whispers of her dream echoing in her mind.

'_Join us'_ . . .

'_Give in_' . . .

'_Nightmare Queen_' . . .

The implications were terrifying. Yet as scary as the sugary promises were Sophie couldn't help but recall the words of Mother Nautre-

'_What is it I'll be doing exactly?_' . . .

'_Keeping Pitch in line of course'_ . . .

But the line that stood out the most-

'_Pitch was a good man once'_ . . .

She was so confused.

"You've intrigued me since the moment I laid eyes on you and from there my interest only grew", he explained. "I initially meant to torment you as a way of hurting the Guardian's but over time I decided that giving you nightmares wasn't enough. I planned to make you my Nightmare Princess knowing how it would crush them. However I don't choose just anyone to change. I also chose you because I saw something unique in you that drew me in. Despite what the Guardian's may lead you to believe I'm just as capable of being lonely as anyone else. With you I'll never have to be alone again". Here he paused to scowl and Sophie scooted back a few inches in the hopes of escaping it. "But then the Sandman found you and brought you to North's. They tried to take you from me. By the time I managed to find an opening you were already too old to be changed".

Sophie returned his scowl. "Then why did you"?

"Because I decided that I wouldn't let them win again", he hissed narrowing his eyes angrily at the recollection of his past failures. "Besides", he added smiling crookedly, "Every King needs a Queen".

* * *

You're welcome. Why do I say that, you may ask?-Because initially I planned to end this chapter at Jamie's POV. If I did that you probably never would've gotten that lovely conversation. So, again, you're welcome. ;)

I'll try to continue updating regularishly and let the record state that I won't abandon this story unlike I have in the past (though that was because I was just starting on this sight and my work was absolutely dreadful).


	16. Misplaced Sympathy?

Summary: It all started with her fear of the dark. Eventual Adult!SophiexPitch with hints of BunnyxSophie

Yay, I'm back! Sorry about the wait . . . my computer kinda broke and it took roughly two and a half weeks for it to be fixed. Such a bummer man.*Sigh*

On a happier note I'd like to thank Mystichawk for the feedback and for officially getting me to one hundred reviews (108 to be exact ^.^). It's nice to know that my story is getting so much support.

One last note before we start . . . UPDATE! HELL TO THE FUCKING YAH! Ok now that, that's out of my system on to the story ^.^

* * *

Chapter 16

Misplaced Sympathy?

_Date- October 7, 2029, Age- Sophie: 21_

* * *

"What do you mean she's missing mate?"

The sentence, which by the tone would have been concerning, was made menacing by Bunnymund's invasion of Jamie's personal space and the angry snarl that curled his lip. The Pooka was livid- that much was clear by his tense shoulders and the vise like grip he had on his boomerang, but the startled- almost panicked look in his eyes and the way his nose twitched sporadically suggested another story. It was obvious to Jamie, who was quite the nervous wreck himself at the moment himself, that the older male was hiding his fear behind anger. It was a normal reaction to such a situation to some people but most of the time such a reaction did more harm than good. Jamie knew that fighting with one another would get them nowhere and deep down Bunnymund knew this too. Yet try as he may Bunnymund found himself unable to calm down.

She was gone, his not so little Ankle Bitter was _gone_. The thought was terrifying and that only made him madder.

Brown eyes blazing with too many emotions to interoperate in the heat of the moment, Jamie pushed Bunnymund away from him. "I _mean_ that I don't know where she is." Jamie grit out feeling his own anger rise to the surface. He was just as stressed out about this as Bunnymund was if not more so. His little sister was missing, the_ last_ thing he needed right now was to get in a fight with the Easter Bunny. "I checked her house, tried calling her, I even asked her friends. No one knows anything."

Everything went strangely quiet at his answer. Even the elves who were usually quite incompetent stilled, sober looks in their wide eyes that made them appear far wiser than they truly were.

Wringing her hands nervously and tilting her head downwards in unease Tooth fluttered closer to North. With teary eyes she tentatively asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Do you, do you _think-_" here her voice broke and she had to pause before continuing. "-Do you think this has something to do with Pitch?"

North's normally twinkling eyes were dull as he looked at Tooth. When he spoke his voice was neither jolly nor warm but grim and sure. "I do."

At North's response Bunnymund seemed to explode with frantic energy. He began pacing madly and tugged at his ears in a way that the others were sure was painful. "Well, what are we waiting around here for then? If you're so sure that Pitch 'as her then why aren't we out there lookin' for the coward already?" Bunnymund demanded, waving his arms about irritably. At some point Sandy had to duck under the arm holding a boomerang to avoid a nasty hit to the head.

"Bunnymund." North started before hesitating with a cautious look on his face. The Pooka stopped his ranting and turned towards the Toy Maker reproachfully, lowering his weapon as he did so. "You are not well. I think it best if you stay here while we search."

"What!" he exploded tightening his already severe grip on his weapon. "Sophie's missin' and yah want me to stay here!"

Sensing Bunnymund was about to do something he would later regret Sandy lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. Turning his angry gaze from North, Bunnymund couldn't help but falter at the look of soft concern and silent despair in the oldest Guardian's eyes. Though Sandy couldn't communicate his pain in words like he could it was all clear in his expressive gold eyes. Almost against his will Bunnymund's anger fizzled out leaving him feeling more tired than he's felt in years.

With the anger gone Bunnymund was left to wallow in his fear and sadness and this was decidedly worse than the anger. Hopping off to the side the Pooka collapsed onto a nearby chair and covered his face in his hands.

Knowing that now was the time to speak North continued his previous line of thought. "Jamie, you shall continue your search for Sophie within your community while Tooth, Sandy, Jack, and I search the rest of the world. Bunnymund" he added catching the Pooka's attention once more. "I want you to stay here in case Pitch shows 'is face."

Bunnymund opened his mouth to protest only to close it after looking at the expressions on everyone's faces. Knowing that he had no other choice he agreed, though he wasn't happy about it.

"Alright, now that that's decided I guess I'll head out." Jack spoke up with a worried look in his sapphire eyes. Offering his hand to Jamie with a small, pained smile he continued "Come on Jamie, I'll take you home."

It took much effort but Jamie managed to return the smile. After a short pause he accepted the extended hand and they were off.

Bunnymund watched as each of the Guardian's left to search for Sophie with a growing sense of dread. "Oh, Sheila . . . " he muttered running a hand idly over his boomerang before tossing it to the ground half-heartedly. Feeling emotionally drained his ears fell limply by his face and his shoulders sagged. Wiping a hand across his eyes weakly he whispered "_Please be ok._" Because quite frankly he didn't know what he would do if she wasn't.

* * *

Days ago the Night Mare was told to stay at the Bennett girl's house and report back to his Master if anyone entered. For a long time it was quiet but eventually that changed when the boy- Jamie if he recalled- showed up. He was looking for the girl. When the boy left he slinked back to his Master's home and reported the bad news.

His Master wasn't pleased.

Apparently his Master wasn't ready for the enemy to know the Bennett girl was missing. Once he calmed down his Master ordered him to follow the boy. He almost lost track of the boy but in the end he managed to find him again and when he did he followed him and the Frost child to the North Pole where a meeting took place.

The enemy had a hunch that his Master was the one who took the Bennett girl.

They were looking for his Master again.

It had begun.

* * *

"-And then she started glowing and she scared off all the shadow horses!"

"Nuh-uhhh. You're _lying_."

"No I'm not! The shadow horses chased me into the forest and then the angel came and saved me!"

"An angel? Yah right Nathan you're just trying to get attention. Besides even if there was an angel why would she help you? You're nothing but a lying little twerp."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Tears sprung to Nathan's hazel eyes at his classmate's disbelief. "But she is real. I saw her with my own two eyes." He protested, his voice wavering with emotion. The fact that no one believed him had him on the verge of tears. He was trying so hard to keep them from falling that his body shook from the effort. The last thing he needed right now was to be labeled a cry baby. He already earned the titles twerp, looser, and wimp and he was only in the second grade.

"Just give it up Nathan, we all know you're lying." Sally Peterson said haughtily with her manicured hands perched on her small hips.

"But I'm telling the truth!" Nathan protested weakly his sureness fading at the conviction in Sally's hard emerald eyes. Just as he was beginning to think he had imaged the entire thing another girl, Molly Jenkins, stepped out of the crowd and looped her arm through his.

"I believe you Nathan." Molly announced, an unwavering defiance that could be seen by the set of her shoulders and the set of her jaw. There was an undeniable glint in her eyes that just begged for someone to contradict her so she could have the satisfaction of proving them wrong. Molly, while unpopular because of her nerdy appearance consisting of unflattering braces, a pair of thick glasses, and ginger hair that was pulled into twin pig tails, was one of the bravest and most outspoken members of the class. She strongly disliked bullying as a recipient of such attacks and was quite used to Sally's mean spirited ways. It was these reasons that drove her to stand by Nathan's defense and it was the truthful look in his eyes that kept her there.

"You can't be serious." Sally sneered with a look of condescension on her face. "You actually believe that looser?"

"As a matter of fact I do and if you weren't so egger to grow up you'd see that he was right too." She bit back giving Nathan's arm a reassuring squeeze.

With a disgusted sound Sally said "Whatever. You can have fun playing make believe with Nathan if you want Molly but I for one refuse to take part in such silliness." With one last disapproving sneer Sally stalked off to do God only knows what.

With Sally gone the ten or so remaining children gradually inched closer to Nathan and Molly. Casting a few backwards glances to make sure the mean girl was really gone the children offered Nathan tentative smiles.

A boy with wide blue eyes and missing front teeth wrung his hands nervously as he glanced between Nathan and Sally. "Would you, would you maybe-" he began innocently "-would you maybe tell us more?"

Nathan blinked in surprise but when the request finally hit home a large, pleased smile spread across his face. "Of course!" he chirped happily. "I'll start from the beginning! Believe it or not it all began with a terrible nightmare. . ."

And just like that Sophie gained eleven more believers.

* * *

Sophie's thoughts came slowly as she tried to process the insanity of what she was just told. It was almost as if time had slowed down and her brain was scrambling to keep up.

He couldn't be serious. Yet as she looked into his eyes she knew that he was. He truly meant it . . . and that _scared_ her.

Pitch frowned, an odd look crossing his face. Tilting his head back and to the side he inspected her as if seeing her for the first time. "I don't want you to be scared." He said slowly, surly.

An incredulous look crossed Sophie's face at the ridiculousness of his statement. "If you don't want me to be scared then why did you give me bad dreams?"

At her question Pitch's frown deepened and he turned off to the side as if searching for the answer himself. The two sat in silence while Pitch seemed to ponder this. When he finally seemed to find the answer he was looking for he turned his attention back to her, a look of frustration flickering in his eyes. "I was angry." He stated and judging by his tone he still was. "I acted on impulse. The Fearlings were supposed to change your mind but all they seemed to do was change your appearance and make you stronger. I thought that someone would finally understand me, that I'd finally have someone to work with me rather than against me. But just look at you! You're just as stubborn as ever and I'm sure you're only biding your time until you can run back to your precious Guardians." His voice turned bitter by the end of his rant and his eyes were narrowed in an angry, accusing glare.

Sophie sat in a stunned silence as she processed what he was saying, or rather what she thought he was saying, because somehow the idea that the Boogeyman could be lonely was just too weird for her to process. Yet the more she thought about it Sophie realized how unpleasant it must be to live alone for so long. She recalled Jack's stories about his lonely existence before he became a Guardian and felt her heart ache. Pitch was alone for far longer than Jack ever was. Something inside Sophie wept for him but a larger part of her couldn't bring herself to act on these feelings. What was she supposed to do . . .? Hug him?

For some reason Sophie didn't think hugging Pitch sounded like a good idea. Biting her lip and feeling more than a little light headed Sophie decided to go for it.

Besides, what could possibly go wrong?

Ha, ha! Nothing! Nothing at all . . .

Ok, so now she was freaking out a bit but she was determined to go through with this. Steeling herself Sophie reflected that this would either end really badly, badly, or semi-badly. No matter what she was pretty sure there'd be some kind of repercussion for her actions.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Sophie rushed Pitch.

Surprised when her body collided with his own, Pitch stumbled backwards with wide eyes. Expecting an attack he raised his hands to pry her off only to stop short when he felt her arms crawl around his neck and pull him close.

Sophie clamped her eyes shut and buried her face into his chest so he couldn't see the look on her face.

Though she kept a steady grip and managed not to shake she was freaking out internally.

'_Gah! Why did I think this was a good idea again? 'Cause its kinnda not. In fact it's a terrible idea. I'm sure that any second now he'll push me off and send me into a week-long nightmare coma for daring to touch him-'_

Sophie's brain sputtered to a screeching halt when she felt hesitant arms warp around her and rest on the small of her back. For the life of her Sophie couldn't decide whether this was a good thing or not. On one hand he wasn't hurting her but on the other he was _hugging her_. Now if this had been anyone else it wouldn't be so bad but this was the man who haunted her childhood and was currently ruining her life.

'_He's also a man who needs a hug'_ whispered a traitorous little voice in her head. As she stood there in his embrace Sophie couldn't help but think back to her encounter with Mother Nature. According to the female spirit Pitch was once a good man. _Once_.

He wasn't anymore thanks to the Fearlings. But that wasn't really his fault was it . . .?

Sophie shifted uncomfortably in his embrace and moved her head back so she could look him in the eyes. What she saw was Pitch looking at her like she was quite curious, the anger he previously felt apparently gone from his system. Noticing for the first time how close she was to Pitch Sophie blushed but made no move to leave his embrace for the fear of upsetting this temporary calm that seemed to have settled upon them.

"No one should have to be alone." Sophie said quietly averting her eyes as an awkwardness fell upon her. "But that doesn't mean I want to be locked down here for the rest of my life like Persephone."

Pitch's grip on her tightened possessively upon sensing the hidden meaning in Sophie's words. Tilting his head so that it rested near her ear he whispered "Well maybe like Hades I don't want to let you go." Sophie shivered at the way his breathy words tickled her ear.

"I won't let you." She responded hotly. Tears welled in her eyes because for just a moment she thought that maybe, _just maybe_, she had gotten to him and that he'd find it in his heart to let her go. How foolish she was.

"Don't cry." He soothed but there was a laugh in his voice and his yellow eyes sparkled in amusement.

"You're despicable." She spat angrily. "And to think that for a moment I actually felt bad for you!"

"You'll get over it eventually love." He muttered wiping away a tear that managed to break past her defenses.

Sophie struggled to get out of his embrace and surprisingly Pitch let her. Stepping away from him she couldn't help but think that this was the way it was supposed to be. Pitch was the bad guy, not some poor sob story in the need of emotional support. Yet even as she thought it Sophie knew that the world wasn't so black and white and that every villain had there reason for being bad. Pitch's came from the ideas the Fearlings whispered in the dead of night combined with the loneliness of having no one there for him.

Not for the first time Sophie wondered what Pitch was like before he became the Nightmare King, when he was still a good man with a family and the respect of many. It was hard to believe the man standing in front of her was the same man who Mother Nature glorified in her tale.

* * *

What? Did you honestly think I'd have Sophie/Pitch have a sudden change of heart just because they hugged it out? Ha, ha- no my friends I'm afraid this story's still got some ways to go. As I mentioned at the beginning of this story Pitch shall stay evil, meaning this relationship will be difficult and take time to come to fruition.

For all those Avenger's fans out there I just thought you should know I'm an avid believer of the theory that Loki needs a hug and as I was writing this chapter I decided that Pitch did too ^.^ I just thought I would add this to confirm the suspicions of anyone who had an ah-ha moment reading this chapter ;)


End file.
